Destino
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha huye de Suna al ser acusado de asesinato junto con sus mejores amigos, pero el barco donde van es atacado y ellos para vivir acceden a convertirse en piratas. Seis años después el conocerá a una pelirosa que se convertirá en su razón de vivir. SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, NejiTen
1. Decisión

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

…

**Capitulo 1: Decisión**

**Nación del Viento, Suna**

La noche oscura e implacable rodeaba toda Suna, y aprovechando eso un joven y apuesto muchacho corría por su vida lejos de sus atacantes, lejos del tío que por odio a su padre le había culpado de un asesinato que él no cometió, lejos de la prisión que muy de seguro le esperaba si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, le dolía separarse de su prima Karin, ya que ella era la única persona que quería en su familia aparte de sus padres, pero ella misma le ayudo a escapar junto con su tía Lizth . El barco salía en unos minutos y si el conseguía llegar a tiempo se libraría de la muerte.

El dolor y el cansancio lo consumían pero él debía seguir corriendo escapando de sus perseguidores, y ocultándose tras el velo de la noche, la capa con capucha le servía de mucho para ocultar su rostro pero aun así llamaba la atención de los pocos que lo veían.

Estaba por llegar, podía ver que el barco empezaba a alejarse, aun no mucho, solo un poco, trato de acelerar sus pasos pero el dolor de sus piernas era mucho.

-Oye, teme, que rápido te rindes- le dijo una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo. Un guapo muchacho de unos 16 años rubio y de ojos azules color del cielo le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.-Vamos, ese barco no si ira sin nosotros.

-Naruto- exclamo el chico que casi se había rendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podemos ahorrarnos las conversaciones para después- señalo serio el rubio- los guardias no tardaran en alcanzarte.

-Eso no importa, ¿Sabes de lo que se me acusa?

-Claro que sí, mi padre no es el gobernador de este lugar por nada, Sasuke- se encogió de hombros y señalo a su lado un maletín negro que parecía cargado con dinero y joyas muy finas y caras- tu tío Madara si que tardo en hacer ver sus verdaderas intenciones, mi padre trabajara duro para lograr saber quien el verdadero culpable, mientras tanto podemos irnos, o te aseguro que nos mataran.

El pelinegro le observo sin decir nada por unos segundos, poco después acepto la mano que le ofrecía su mejor amigo y se paro con determinación.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir conmigo? Eres el hijo del gobernador, puedes tener una vida de lo más placentera, a mí se me culpa de asesinato, soy un fugitivo de la ley, Minato y Kushina no querrán verte por el mismo camino.

-Mi padre y mi madre estan seguros de tu inocencia, creen en ti y además esto es una gran aventura, nunca he salido de Suna, dattebayo – los ojos le brillaron de la emoción- velo así, por que tarde o temprano regresaras como un inocente y se descubrirá al verdadero asesino. No me costó nada convencerlos, ellos saben que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Hmp

-Tú siempre con tus grandes respuestas- se quejo el chico con sarcasmo obligándole a correr- estoy arriesgando el pellejo por ti y lo únicos que dices es "hmp".

-Bueno, nadie te obliga a acompañarme- dijo él.

El rubio rodo los ojos, con una mano cargaba el dinero y joyas que su madre le dio y con la otra mano ayudaba a Sasuke a correr.

Naruto Namikaze era el hijo del gobernador Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Namikaze, el chico era el único hijo de los jóvenes gobernadores, era muy alegre y divertido, guapo y con carácter tan único y natural que iluminaba a los demás, sus ojos azules no solo parecían el cielo despejado si no que te transmitían cariño, tranquilidad y valentía, y aquella sonrisa perfecta e ingenua derretía a la mayoría de las chica de Suna y le hacían adorarle más que a nada, podía ser muy hiperactivo e infantil pero en el siempre encontrabas a un amigo leal dispuesto a ayudarte en todo. El era simplemente encantador.

Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, los nobles más poderosos de Suna. Un chico muy guapo, pelo negro no muy largo y desordenado, sus ojos del mismo color. Mirada fría y orgullosa, de sus labios no vez más que sonrisas arrogantes que en vez de hacer alejarte de él te atrapan y te hacen desear aún más sus labios. Tiene un sinfín de admiradoras que el siempre ignora esquiva ya que no le gusta ser el centro de atención. El era completamente irresistible. Admiraba profundamente a su hermano mayor hasta que se entero de que él junto con Madara le tendió una trampa y le hicieron ver como un asesino ante los ojos de todos.

-Apresura el paso, dattebayo- se quejo el rubio corriendo mas a prisa y casi arrastrando al pelinegro que no le dio una mirada asesina por qué sabía que su amigo le ayudaba para bien o para mal y el debía agradecérselo. Sin embargo cuando pensó que el barco se iría, este paro y vio muy sorprendido como dos chicos le hacían señales con sus manos para que se apresuraran.

-¿Por qué rayos se demoraron tanto?-grito un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y con una mirada tan fría como la de Sasuke con los brazos cruzados, el también tenía un maletín negro más grande que el del rubio cargado con mucho oro y joyas. Era Gaara No Sabaku, el tercer hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de Suna, una chico rebelde y guapo que tenia locas a una parte de las chicas de allí, tenía dos hermanos: Temari y Kankuro, siendo Temari la mayor de todos y una de las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas de Suna. También era amigo de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Cálmate, Gaara- dijo un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa. Era Sai Owisawa, único hijo del abogado más prestigioso de Suna y amigo de las tres- ellos deben tener una explicación, pero subamos al barco o se irá sin nosotros. Recuerda que Sasuke está siendo acusado de asesinato y nosotros nos convertiremos en cómplices en el momento en que pongamos un pie fuera de Suna con él.

El chico le miro de mal talante y entre todos ayudaron a subir al pelinegro. Una vez en el barco ellos se metieron en el cuarto que habían reservado en los últimos minutos y tiraron todas sus cosas por donde pudieron.

-¿Por qué estan aquí?- pregunto el azabache mirando el techo echado en una de las camas- es mas es como si todo hubiese sido planeado, me parecía que estaban esperándome, y tu dobe, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Los chicos rodaron los ojos. El rubio se apresuro a explicar.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de la muerte de tus…-el dudo un momento al ver el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo, intercambio una mirada silenciosa con los otros-…padres y me lo dijo, es obvio que no creímos esa patraña de que tú los matases, pero sabíamos que tu tío Madara tenía pruebas, se seguro tan falsas como él, y mi madre dijo que te ayudara, me despedí de ambos y cogí todo el oro y joyas que madre me dio y salí a buscar a Gaara y Sai, ambos empacaron sus cosas de valor, ellos tuvieron que ir hacia el puerto para ganar tiempo y yo te busque y bueno es obvio que te encontré.

Sasuke asintió levemente y enfoco sus ojos negros en sus otros amigos.

-¿Y su familia?

-Temari accedió a cubrirme- informo Gaara de forma despreocupada- ella ya verá que le dirá a mi padre sobre mi desaparición, tampoco es que vaya a extrañarme, y esto es algo que no perdería por nada del mundo.

-Papa, está trabajando en el caso- le dijo Sai tranquilamente- y me permitió tener una gran aventura.

-Esto no es una aventura- soltó Sasuke irritado- pueden morir por mi culpa, estoy siendo culpado de asesinato, me buscaran en las cinco naciones, por tierra y por mar.

-Ah, estas siendo desconsiderado como siempre, dattebayo- dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama frente a la del pelinegro-eso no importa, los amigos estan para ayudarse.

-Así es- confirmo Gaara.

-Completamente de acuerdo- concordó Sai mostrando una sonrisa menos falsa y más verdadera.

-Hmp….gracias.

Sasuke sabía que ellos se arriesgaban a ir con él a pesar de no tener a donde ir.

Los tres chicos le sonrieron y con un bostezo se echaron a dormir en las camas correspondientes, afuera del barco el mar reposaba tranquilo dejando que el mismo se deslizara por su superficie sin ningún inconveniente, las horas transcurrieron rápido y con el frio viento salino de la madrugada llego un gran obstáculo en el barco donde iban Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Sai. Estos eran ajenos de que un gran barco, más grande que el suyo con velas negras se acerca a una velocidad impresionante.

Los gritos y choques de espada despertaron a los chicos, que se miraron confusos y se asomaron fuera del barco para ver con horror como piratas descendían del otro braco matando a los hombres, robando el oro y joyas y violando a las mujeres. Ellos no perdieron ni un minuto y sacaron sus espadas para unirse a la pelea, eran buenos espadachines y dejaron fuera del combate a muchos piratas, pero al final los enemigos eran más que los chicos y fueron apresados.

El líder de los piratas, un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos verdes al que todos llamaban Pein, hizo matar a la mayoría de los hombres y escogió a algunos para que fueran vendidos como esclavos, también ordeno que pasaran todo objeto de valor al barco y cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos los miro durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué piensan?- pregunto a un chico pelirrojo de ojos morados y a una chica de cabellos corto azul y ojos anaranjados.

-Son muy fuertes- dijo el pelirrojo llamado Nagato- pueden ayudarnos.

-Y muy guapos- añadió la chica dándoles una mirada crítica y sonriéndoles coquetamente-…ah, pero son valientes- dijo a toda prisa viendo la mirada que le dio el peli naranja.

-Si- concordó cuando se le paso el enfado, tienen razón.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Sai quedaron sorprendidos cuando Pein les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse a ellos, alabándolos por su fuerza y valentía y ofreciéndoles dinero y mucho poder marítimo, además de mujeres y una vida divertida.

-¿Qué pasa si nos negamos?- inquirió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Morirán- informo Pein tranquilamente- pero piensen bien lo que hacen.

Naruto y los otros después de meditarlo por unos segundos argumentaron que no estaba mal la propuesta, después de todo no tenían decidido a donde ir, y tampoco es que hubiera un lugar en donde les recibirían con los brazos abiertos si se enteraban de que Sasuke Uchiha era culpado por la muerte de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, sus padres. Tendrían dinero y un lugar asegurado, y al ser piratas de seguro vivirían las aventuras que deseaban tener, a pesar de tener solo dieciséis años era el único camino que les quedaba.

-Aceptamos- dijeron a la vez.

-No se arrepentirán- sonrió Pein haciendo que los soltaran y subiendo al barco pirata dejando atrás el otro barco destrozado y un poniendo delante de ellos un camino incierto y peligroso que sin embargo les llevarían a conocer al amor y la felicidad que nunca soñaron.

**Seis años después…**

**Nación del Fuego, Konoha.**

Con el agradable clima de la mañana, despertó una hermosa muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos jade, se levanto muy animada a ayudar con las faenas del hogar. Se quito el hermoso vestido de dormir y se apresuro a arreglarse, se puso un vestido blanco sencillo con mangas que se bajo hasta los hombros y un corsé de un rojo vino que resalto su cintura y pechos, después se amarro un paño en la cabeza y entro en la cocina a ayudar con el desayuno.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, la segunda hija del dueño del molino más prestigioso de Konoha, era hermosa y admirada por todas la mujeres del pueblo. Su cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura estaba recogido en un moño bajo con algunos mechones ondulados que caían delicadamente sobre sus bellas facciones. Era alegre y divertida pero también muy temperamental, muchos decían que era por que había heredaro su carácter de su maestra, la mejor medico de ahí, Tsunade, que era la más talentosa medico que existía entre las cinco naciones, y la única mujer, aparte de Shizune y Sakura sus dos aprendices. La chica tenía veinte años y podía ser dulce y tierna si es que quería pero se volvía muy peligrosa cuando le molestaban y sobre todo cuando le recordaban lo de su prometido.

Shino Aburame, dueño de la herrería del lugar. El hombre que le había prometido casarse con ella cuando volviera, pero ahora el estaba preso desde hace cuatro años y ella no tenía idea si algún día regresaría a cumplir su promesa.

Sakura después de desayunar y ayudar a sus padres salió al mercado a comprar las coas que faltaban para el almuerzo y la cena.

-Sakura-chan.

Volteo a la dirección de donde escucho el llamado y vio como una tímida chica de largo pelo azul y ojos perlados se le acercaba, era Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita y heredera de Hiashi Hyuga, el noble más rico del pueblo, la chica traía puesto un hermoso vestido de color azul claro muy elegante y con corsé blanco que ajustaba su cintura y su nada pequeño busto, un abanico en mano, y una especie de corona brillante en su sedoso cabellos, también algunos mechones ondulados le caían por la cara de forma suave dándole el aspecto de un ángel. Ella era su mejor amiga a pesar de tener posiciones sociales muy diferentes.

-Hinata, buenos días –saludo la joven pelirosa radiante y con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura- repitió la peli azul llegando hasta donde estaba ella- Fui a tu casa a esperarte y no sabes que paso.

-¿Qué?

-Shino ha regresado- exclamo feliz dando saltitos de arriba abajo- está preguntando por ti, apresúrate- le insto cogiendo la canasta que llevaba la chica y empujándola para que reaccionara, y lo hizo. Con un gran grito de alegría ella salió corriendo con dirección a su casa sin esperar a su amiga.

Y efectivamente allí estaba él, con esa pose digna, y ese cabello negro corto y un poco alborotado, los lentes que nunca dejaban ver sus ojos.

-Shino- grito Sakura llorando de felicidad y tirándose encima de su amado para darle un gran abrazo y besarlo con ternura ante la mirada llena de alegría de sus padres y de envidia de su hermana mayor, Fuuka, una mujer de veinticuatro años pelirroja muy hermosa que estaba también enamorada de Shino y que detestaba a Sakura por que el chico la quería.

-Qué bonito es el amor- suspiro Hinata con ensoñación y las mejillas rojas- espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me quiera así.

La boda de Shino y Sakura seria en dos semanas y para eso debían pedir permiso al gobernador de Konoha, Kagari Mancera, el dio su aprobación y esa misma noche fueron invitados muchos amigos a la celebración por la boda que se realizaría después.

Sakura estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad por lo que tenía, ahora sería feliz junto al hombre que tanto amaba.

Pero no todo era felicidad, estando en medio de la celebración Kabuto Yakushi, el administrador de las tierras, entro en la fiesta sin invitación y con muchos soldados.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo con voz lasciva y una sonrisa maliciosa- el gobernador Kagari Mancera exige su derecho de pernada sobre ti, o sea que tiene el derecho de pasar la primera noche contigo.

Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada ante este hecho, hace años que dejaron de utilizar eso, y ahora no tenia escapatoria, pero todos se negaron su padre y Shino. Ellos pelearon contra los soldados juntos con otros invitados a la fiesta por salvar el honor de la pelirosa.

-¡SHINO ¡-grito cuando al chico le atravesaron con la espada en el estomago hiriéndolo gravemente al tratar de protegerla.

-Vámonos- grito Kabuto cogiendo a Sakura y llevándosela a la fuerza mientras que la chica histérica lloraba y gritaba el nombre del chico agonizante.

Ese día su vida dio un rumbo inesperado y muchas cosas cambiaron…

…

…

…

**Hola ;)**

**Espero que les guste el fic**

**Es el segundo que voy escribiendo de Naruto**

**Y este es un SasuSaku aunque también habrá otras parejas**

**Es solo el primer capítulo, pero prometo que se irá haciendo interesante con el transcurso del tiempo.**

**Espero que lo lean **

**Besos**

**Bye**

**Bella Scullw**

.


	2. Dolor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

…

**Dolor:**

El frio viento de la noche arrastraba los restos de comida en el suelo de donde fue el lugar de la celebración de la próxima boda entre Sakura Haruno y Shino Aburame, los gritos de dolor aun resonaban en el sombrío lugar, al igual que los heridos. El ambiente estaba muy tenso mientras que Tsunade, la única medico mujer atendía a Shino, que había salido mal herido al tratar de defender el honor y pureza de la pelirosa.

-S-Sakura- decía entre entrecortados jadeos.

-Shh- dijo Tsunade- no hables.

Los ojos marrones de la rubia se endurecieron ligeramente al recordar cómo se habían llevado a su aprendiz, arrastrándola a la fuerza a la mansión del cerdo del gobernador y con seguridad después a su cama, no solo le bastaba violar a las mujeres indefensas del lugar sino que ahora se valía de una excusa patética que había dejado de funcionar hace años, pero ellos debían bajar la cabeza y mantener la boca cerrada. Lo malo de todo esto es que la esposa e hija del gobernador se encontraban fuera de Konoha, en un viaje en la aldea de las aguas termales y no volverían hasta dentro de dos semanas, justo para la boda de Shino y Sakura, claro si es que había boda dada la condición del muchacho. La mujer del gobernador: Sofía era la única buena de esa familia, ya que normalmente paraba a su marido de cometer las injusticias que cometía, aunque la hija de ellos podía llegarse a considerarse buena, de no ser porque a Shion le gustaba el dinero y era un poco altanera.

-Llévenlo adentro con cuidado- ordeno terminando de ajustar la tira de tela en su torso, bajo la profunda herida, para evitar la pérdida de más sangre. El chico estaba cada vez más pálido y estaba muy caliente, lo que significaba que empezaba a tener fiebre, cuando el Sr. Haruno y el hermano de Sakura lo llevaron dentro el chico quedo inconsciente.

Shizune, la primera aprendiz de Tsunade y la hermana discípula de Sakura fue tras ellos para empezar a preparar todo para la operación. Estaba muy alterada por lo que le había pasado a la pelirosa pero debían enfocarse en salvar a Shino.

-Hinata, ya deja de llorar- decía Neji tratando de consolar a su prima. Neji Hyuga, de pelo castaño y ojos perlas abrazaba a la temblorosa peli azul, acariciando su cabeza y tratando de que se calmara, lástima que el tacto no fuera su fuerte. Ambos eran muy cercanos a la chica y Neji se sentía impotente de no poder haber hecho nada por salvar el honor de su amiga, las heridas que tenían eran leves pero no suficientes para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Neji- llamo Tsunade con sequedad- lleva a Hinata adentro. Que le den un vaso de agua, y si es que es posible llévala a que tome un descanso y vuelve para atender tus heridas.

-No son graves- musito el mirándole.

-Tengo que curarlas- siguió ella como si el chico no hubiera hablado- y ahora debo operar a Shino o si no morirá.

-..S-Sal…veelo- sollozo Hinata entre lágrimas.

-Hare lo que pueda

La rubia sin decir más se metió a la casa. Los pocos invitados que aun quedaban se fueron lentamente dándoles palabras de aliento a los padres de Sakura, pero ellos sabían que esas palabras no servirían para que su hija regresara a casa sana y salva. Neji llevo a su prima dentro de la casa. Fuuka le dio el vaso de agua y luego se encerró en su cuarto a llorar por lo que le había pasado a Shino.

-Tranquilízate, Hinata- dijo el chico dándole en vaso de agua.

-…S-sa...kura- lloro ella aun muy alterada- ella…e-es in...justo.

-No podemos hacer nada- musito.

-Padre…po-podría…ayu-ayudarle- la peli azul se levanto de golpe- tal…ve-z convez-ca al gobernador de que…no..no le…haga na..nada

-No creo que pueda hacer nada- replico el chico- pero podemos intentarlo

…

.

En la gran mansión del gobernador, que quedaba en medio del lugar, en el mejor sitio de toda Konoha, se escuchaban los gritos y lagrimas de la pelirosa que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kabuto tratando de que le soltara, al chico se le había quitado la sonrisa de la cara al comprobar que los rumores sobre la fuerza brutal de la chica eran ciertos, podía aparentar dulzura pero Tsunade no solo le había entrenado para ser médico, sino también para defenderse y con el genio que se manejaba eso le caía como anillo al dedo.

Tardo en reaccionar cuando los soldados fueron por ella en su fiesta, y fue capturada por mantener lejos a Hinata, ya que la peli azul trataba de ayudarle, pero ahora ya había tumbado ha casi todos a excepción de Kabuto y otros dos que no se acercaban por temor. Seguía llorando al pensar en que Shino podía morir, pero sabía que su maestra estaba allí así que tenia esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

El chico la miraba con furia pero no la soltaba.

PLAF ¡

Cuando la pelirosa se descuido el aprovecho eso para abofetearla, la chica se tambaleo ligeramente, pero no cayo ya que aun Kabuto la sostenía del brazo con mucha fuerza, de hecho sentía que la mano se le adormecía y con mucha seguridad al día siguiente le saldrían uno feos moretones.

-Lleven a la zorra esta al cuarto del gobernador- ordeno Kabuto tirándola hacia los soldados y sobándose la mejilla hinchada, tenía el labio partido y un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba por él.

Los soldados la sostuvieron y cada uno la cogió de un brazo asegurándose de mantenerse bien lejos de sus mortales puños. Sakura empezó a llorar con más fuerza a medida que se acercaban al cuarto del gobernador, las lagrimas caían sobre su maltrecho rostro empapándola, la tristeza le nublaba completamente y el tan solo pensar que el gobernador la tocaría le producía nauseas. Empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de que la alta figura de Kagari Mancera le esperaba a unos pasos de donde estaba.

-Suéltenla-ordeno el hombre al darse cuenta del estado de Sakura.

Los soldados obedecieron, hicieron una ligera reverencia y se fueron del lugar rápidamente. Sakura fijo su vista al suelo, ya estando allí, sabía que no tenia oportunidad de escaparse, y si por milagro lo lograba, tal vez hubiera represalias contra su familia y lo que menos quería era que sus padre se vieran involucrados en eso.

-Pasa- dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando paso libre a su lujosa y grande habitación.

Era indescriptiblemente hermosa, de color rojo vino y blanco, en medio de la lujosa habitación había una cama matrimonial con doseles y sabanas de color rojo, que combinaban con las paredes, un delicado ropero se encontraba a un lado de la habitación, finamente tallado, y varios objetos personales muy caros se encontraban en una mesa de madera pintada de color blanco y dorado en los bordes.

-Toma asiento- dijo Kagari Mancera señalándole un fino mueble cerca de la mesa blanca y dorada.

Sakura tropezándose a causa de las lagrimas que no la dejaban ver muy bien llego hasta allí, se sentó temblorosa a la espera de lo que sucedería. Observo su vestido blanco y dorado lleno de tierra y la sangre de Shino y las lágrimas aumentaron. El día que debía ser el más feliz de su vida fue el peor.

Kagari fue hasta la mesa blanca, y tomo la botella de vino sirviendo en dos vasos el liquido, camino hasta la pelirosa con paso seguro y una sonrisa y se lo ofreció, la chica tomo el vaso con un escalofrió y se lo llevo hasta los labios rosas, mas no tomo nada, vio discretamente como el hombre volvía a beberse otra copa y tuvo una idea que tal vez le ayudara a escapar todavía siendo doncella, y sin que su familia sufriera las consecuencias.

-No te hare daño- aseguro Kagari después de beber su sexta copa de vino y volviéndose hasta la chica empezando a quitarse el saco azul y tirándolo al suelo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-_Claro que no me hará daño- pensó- me asegurare de eso._

-Ven aquí- dijo sentándose en la cama y llamándola.

Sakura se levanto con paso inseguro y se dirigió al gobernador que le acaricio la mejilla con lentitud analizando a la chica que le trajeron, era bonita y tenia buen cuerpo por lo que se podía apreciar al tener el vestido un tanto desgarrado en los muslos, y el corsé le resaltaba la fina cintura.

-Bien- susurro- desvístete.

A Sakura casi le da un infarto al ver lo directo que fue el hombre, pero trato de calmar sus nervios y se separo de él, con lentitud y sutileza se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaban las dos copas, se quito el chal blanco lleno de tierra y roto y lo tiro al suelo. Luego metió la mano en su escote y saco el polvillo para dormir que siempre llevaba, Tsunade siempre le había dicho que lo llevara con ella por si algo pasara, dudo un momento cuando lo llevo consigo a su fiesta de compromiso ya que nada malo podía pasarle a lado de Shino, pero para su buen suerte y fortuna decidió llevarlo con ella. Y con mucho cuidado vacio el polvillo a la copa vacía, luego lleno mas vino y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el gobernador y con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y asustadiza se lo ofreció.

Kagari sonrió con arrogancia al ver el paso que dio la pelirosa, y solo por no desairarla y ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba acepto la bebida, se lo tomo de un trago y acto seguido se levanto y cogió a la chica de los hombros.

Sakura sonrió.

El efecto fue instantáneo, sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y que después era ayudado por Sakura a llegar hasta su cama.

-¿Es-Esta b-bien?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-S-si- contesto cerrando los ojos- Creo que bebí demasiado.

El gobernador apenas y termino de decir esas palabras y perdió la consciencia, la chica suspiro aliviada de que nada le hubiera pasado, tenía mucha suerte de que su maestra fuera tan exigente y le hubiera enseñado a preparar muy bien los polvos para dormir y que siempre le hubiera obligado a llevarla con ella. Jamás pensó que le sirviera para tanto.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera y rogaba que Shino estuviera sano y salvo, que su maestra Tsunade lo hubiera curado y estabilizado.

.

-Pe…pero padre- lloraba Hinata viendo al hombre de cabello negro y mirada dura, como todos los Hyuga tenía los ojos perlados, a diferencia de su primogénita los de él siempre demostraban dureza y frialdad, desde la muerte de su esposa.

Neji que estaba sentado al lado de su prima en la sala de la mansión Hyuga solo suspiro resignado, su tío Hiashi podía formar parte de la nobleza mayor de toda Konoha, ya que era el jefe de la familia Hyuga pero aun así su amistad con Kagari Mancera no era suficiente para hacerlo desistir de dejar a la pelirosa sin tocarla.

-Lo siento Hinata- dijo su padre- pero a Kagari le pusieron en juego su hombría, por eso fue que decidió llevar a Sakura a su casa. El no es un mal hombre, pero está en juego su honor.

-Sa-Sakura…e-es….muy buena para que l-le p-pase eso- sollozo llevándose las mano a la cara y restregando las lagrimas de sus ojos perlas, sin decir más se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto tratando de no llorar mas, lo único que le quedaba por delante era esperar que liberaran a su amiga e ir a darle su apoyo.

.

.

A escasos minutos para qué amanezca Tsunade y Shizune salieron del cuarto que habían usado para operar a Shino, las dos se veían sumamente cansadas y muy tristes por la expresión en su rostro, la rubia apretó las manos en el paño lleno de sangre que tenía y se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa del modesto lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Sasori, el guapo y pelirrojo hermano de Sakura y Fuuka. El chico se sentó al lado de la rubia y espero la respuesta impacientemente.

-Hice todo lo que podía- comunico a la horrorizada familia Haruno.

-Eso quiere decir que no tiene salvación- dijo Fuuka llevándose las manos a la boca y ahogando un gemido de incertidumbre.

-No, eso quiere decir que salvarse ahora solo depende de él- aseguro frunciendo el ceño a la chica- Logre parar la hemorragia, y bajar la fiebre, pero la herida fue muy profunda, aun no estoy segura de si causo algún daño interno muy fuerte. Tenemos que esperar a que recupere la consciencia y pueda haber alguna oportunidad para que se salve.

-Tsunade-sama ¿A dónde va?- pregunto Sasori levantándose y viendo como la rubia se quitaba la prenda blanca que usaba para operar y salía con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

-Iré por Sakura- dijo con voz firme. Se volteo hacia donde estaba Shizune- si Neji se digna a venir cúrale las heridas y asegúrate de que traiga a Hinata, Sakura la va a necesitar.

La pelinegra asintió obediente, Sasori se paró de inmediato para tratar de ayudar pero la rubia se lo impidió alegando que a ella no le harían nada por ser quien era, pero que podían tomar represalias contra los Haruno. Llego a la mansión del gobernador y entro sin esperar invitación de parte de los guardias.

-¡Hey¡ ¡No puede entrar sin permiso¡- dijo el soldado cogiendo a Tsunade del brazo y tratando de sacarla de la mansión Mancera.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que fue un error al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de la rubia, eso antes de que fuera tirado al piso de un puñetazo que le impacto en la mejilla y lo mando varios metros de su anterior posición.

-Eso es una advertencia- siseo dando la espalda- a los próximos que se atrevan a pararme les romperé los huesos.

Y dicho y hecho pasó a la mansión y cuando dio un paso para entrar a la sala vio como Sakura bajaba las escaleras apresurada y sin el chal, la furia le domino solo de pensar lo que el cerdo le hubiera hecho a la pelirosa a la que consideraba su hija. Estaba a punto de gritar y armar un escándalo cuando la chica percatándose de su presencia se tiro en sus brazos con un pequeño grito de alegría.

-¡Maestra¡- farfullo con alegría- por favor vámonos.

-Claro que no- respondió con furia Tsunade- ese maldito se va a enterar de quien soy.

-No, por favor…-suplico Sakura sacudiendo el brazo de su maestra y obligándola a que se inclinase para decirle algo al oído- …el no me hizo nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula la rubia.

-Si, como escucho- siguió explicando la pelirosa entre susurros- le di el polvo de dormir junto con el vino, estuve esperando a que amaneciera para irme, por favor salgamos antes de que despierte.

Tsunade se sintió aliviada al escucha las palabras de su joven aprendiz y con leve asentimiento la empujo suavemente para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero pudo notar el golpe en la mejilla de la chica y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te golpeo?- pregunto enojada.

-Fue Kabuto- musito Sakura con resentimiento y sin emoción.

-Joder, a ese maldito le voy a destrozar la cara.

La chica se encogió de hombros y finalmente hizo la pregunta que tanto quería hacer desde que vi a su maestra en la sala, necesitaba saber con urgencia que él había pasado a Shino o si no se volvería loca de la angustia.

-¿Co…como esta Shino?

Tsunade aspiro lentamente, sabía que la pelirosa preguntaría eso tarde o temprano.

-Hice todo lo que pude por el- explico viendo ya la salida y rogando que nadie se interpusiera en su camino- esta inconsciente pero solo si es suficientemente fuerte se salvara.

Sakura sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón al oír esas palabras, sin embargo se abstuvo de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte por él y por ella, justo cuando ella y su maestra salían un chico de lentes y de cabello gris atado a una coleta se puso en medio del camino y les miro con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunade se puso tensa.

Sakura le observo con frialdad.

-Así que ya te marchas, Haruno- le espeto Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa- es una lástima que no haya podido comprobar si eres complaciente en la cama, zorra.

-¡A mi alumna la respetas¡- grito Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia y golpeándolo en la cara, flexiono la rodilla y le dio un golpe en mitad del estomago, lo que le hizo perder el aire antes de que la rubia le diera un último golpe en las costillas y lo tirara al suelo.

-¡Basta¡ maestra, ¡basta¡- suplico Sakura aferrándose al brazo extendido de la medico y jalándola para que siguieran su camino.

Tsunade se irguió con toda la decencia que tenia y jalando a la pelirosa siguió su camino.

Cuando Sakura comprobó el estado en el que estaba Shino, las lagrimas que se prometió no derramar bajaron de sus ojos sin su permiso, empezó a sollozar abrazada al cuerpo inconsciente de su prometido.

-S-Sakura- susurro Hinata obligándola a levantarse y llevándola hasta su cuarto- t..tienes que s-ser fuerte.

-Yo…- lloro Sakura mirando a su mejor amiga a través de las densas lagrimas- me…siento muy mal.

-L..lamento no ha-haber podido ayudarte- dijo la peli azul con tristeza- Lo que te hizo el gobernador fue…de..deplorable.

Sakura empezó a sollozar con más fuerza, y después de unos minutos le conto la verdad a Hinata, la ojiperla le miro sorprendida unos segundos antes de asimilar la noticia e hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír, ya que Shino aun estaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero se sentía feliz de que a su amiga no le hubieran hecho nada.

.

Horas después Sakura ya bañada y vestida con ropa diferente atendió a Shino ella misma, esforzándose por no llorar más, y tratando de ver alguna forma de darle más esperanzas de vida.

-Sakura- dijo Fuuka entrando en la habitación sin llamar- te busca el gobernador.

La pelirosa se levanto sobresaltada, afuera podía oír los gritos de su padre y hermano por la presencia del hombre, ya que ellos no sabían la verdad y querían cobrarse lo que creían le había hecho a Sakura.

La chica temblorosa salió del cuarto dejando el cuidado de Shino a cargo de su hermana.

Tsunade, Shizune, y Saory (la madre de Sakura, Fuuka y Sasori) trataban de parar a los hombres que tenían toda la intención de lanzarse sobre Kagari Mancera, sin importarles que él fuera el gobernador y lastimarlo podría traer graves consecuencias a su familia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto la chica con frialdad.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa- le dijo Kagari en voz baja y frunciendo el ceño.-Tenemos que hablar…a solas.

.

.

En las afueras de Konoha, en el mar para ser más específicos, un gran barco imponente se hallaba a varios kilómetros de la costa, en el varios tripulantes veían el lugar desde lo lejos con ojos críticos, tripulantes que tenían grandes cicatrices y heridas de batallas.

Todos ellos eran piratas.

Pertenecían al grupo más temido de piratas: Akatsuki.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto un pelinegro a su acompañante mirando a través de su pequeño catalejo a la tierra de Konoha.

-No demoran en regresar, de seguro, dattebayo- respondió un rubio con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia las tierras del país del fuego- ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que hacer esto, teme?

-Si, Pein lo ordeno- dijo el apuesto chico de mirada fría observando a su mejor amigo- a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia tener que secuestrar a las personas y venderlas como esclavos.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces, capitán?- dijo un chico pelinegro lacio con una sonrisa falsa, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Recuerda que le debemos mucho a Pein, Sai- le dijo el chico con indiferencia.

-Capitán – llamo un hombre de una gran cicatriz en la nariz- ya llego Jonás, y trae información muy valiosa

- Muy bien, puedes retirarte, Iruka.

El hombre se inclino y se retiro.

El capitán se volvió hacia el otro hombre y enarco una ceja.

-Al parecer Konoha está en un momento de crisis- informo con una sonrisa- el gobernador de ese lugar exigió el derecho de pernada sobre una joven que estaba próxima a casarse.

-¿Próxima?-repitió el rubio confundido.

-Sí, Naruto-sama- dijo el hombre- al parecer hirieron de gravedad al novio, la chica resulto se aprendiz de Tsunade, y estan haciendo todo un escándalo por ese acontecimiento, ya que la familia de la chica aunque es de condición normal tiene por amigos a las personas más importantes de Konoha y del país del fuego, dudo que con todo el alboroto que estén causando vigilen la ciudad con el rigor necesario, podemos meternos ahora mismo y salir con unos cuantos esclavos sin ser vistos.

-Bien, vayan- ordeno el pelinegro guapo sin tomar mucho interés en el asunto.

El hombre asintió y junto con otros compañeros descendieron del barco en pequeños botes hasta perderse de vista.

-Pobre chica- se lamento Naruto en voz baja- solo espero que la vieja no cause mucho alboroto.

-Se me olvidaba que conoces a Tsunade-sama- rio Sai- ¿Crees que sea Shizune?

-No lo creo- negó el rubio- la vieja y Ero-Sennin son muy amigos de mis padres, y ellos me dijeron hace tiempo que ella tomo una nueva alumna que vivía aquí en Konoha, debe ser esa chica.

-Ya dejen de hablar- dijo el pelinegro molesto- muévanse.

-A la orden Sasuke- dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlona alejándose de él, y acercándose a conversar sobre su próximo paradero con un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-Que carácter, teme- se quejo el rubio.

-Hmp

-Y ahí otra vez con tus brillantes respuestas, dattebayo

El pelinegro prefirió ignorar a su amigo y se metió en su camarote, tomaría una buena siesta, esperaba que nada interrumpiera su descanso o le iría muy mal.

.

.

.

**Hola**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia.**

**Lo de Shino, bueno no se me ocurrió a otro para que quedara con el puesto del prometido de Sakura. Pero al final no se van a quedar juntos.**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos review a: alexa, Kyo nakamura, Chiharu no Natsumi, Yoss, setsuna17 Y por ponerme entre sus favoritos.**

**Ah, si. Esta historia es una de mis favoritas, y es un muy buen fic, léanlo.**

**時間私の一生に一度に ****(****N/A****:**** Así está el nombre****)**

Hinata es una joven que se deprime fácilmente y siempre se daña a si misma, pero ¿que pasara cuando cierto rubio llegue a su vida? y la llegada de este despierte sentimientos ocultos en Sasuke...

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos**

**Bye **

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella Scullw**

**PD: dejen review**


	3. Esclava

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Esclava:**

Sakura se estremeció ligeramente cuando el gobernador pronuncio esas palabras con sequedad, sabía que ahora tocaba la parte dificil de su plan, la parte más dificil mejor dicho, y eso era por que su padre y hermano aun querían soltarse del agarre de su mama, y su maestra, gracias al cielo que su maestra era fuerte.

-Bien- asintió la pelirosa ladeando la cabeza y señalando detrás de la casa- vamos.

-¡Sakura¡- exclamaron Sasori y su padre incrédulos.

-Ya basta- ordeno Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

-Es mi hija- grito el hombre.- y esperas que me quede tranquilo después de lo que le hizo.

-No podemos hacer nada- tercio la rubia con disgusto- y no te preocupes, ese no la vuelve a tocar, por que se entera de quien Tsunade Senju.

La pelirosa ignorando los gritos de su padre y hermano llevo al gobernador hasta detrás de la casa y se sentó en el banco que había allí, el hombre la imito rápidamente y la miro con fijeza, la ojiverde le devolvió la mirada afligida.

-Anoche no paso nada- dijo Kagari- así que aun no has cumplido. Hoy iras a mi casa.

Sakura se atraganto, pero aspiro una gran bocanada de aire e hizo todo lo que pudo para tranquilizarse.

-Imagine lo que dirán todos si me ven hoy ir a su casa-le dijo con un poco de miedo- pensaran que usted ya no es tan hombre como dice ser ya que anoche no me toco.

Kagari sonrió astutamente.

-O pensaran que me gustaste tanto que quiero repetir.

La pelirosa le miro ahora suplicante.

-Por favor, todos creen que paso algo, de que le sirve que vaya, Shino está muy mal puede morir…quiero estar a su lado- empezó a llorar sonoramente.

Kagari se lo pensó un momento.

-Bien- comento- muy bien. Pero no le digas a nadie la verdad o tu familia pagara las consecuencias.

-Gra-gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer- Kagari se paro y se marcho con todos sus guardias sin decir nada mas, Tsunade le miro con cara de pocos amigos y soltando al padre de Sakura fue a ver como estaba su alumna.

-¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado?- pregunto con ira- por que si es así, ahora mismo voy y le parto la cara.

La rubia hizo un ademan de voltear cuando Sakura le cogió de la manga de su vestido y sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dijo que no me haría nada.

-Menos mal- suspiro- ahora vamos a ver a Shino.

Sakura sollozo más fuerte y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo he visto, no vivirá.

-Cálmate, Sakura- le consoló Tsunade acariciando su cabello- el vivirá, te lo juro.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Sakura asintió y junto con Tsunade fueron a revisar al chico cambiándole los vendajes, bajándole la fiebre y aplicando ungüentos curativos, dándole medicina como podía y tratando en lo posible que el chico estuviera bien, algo un poco dificil por las condiciones del chico, la herida era de gravedad y aunque la rubia solo lo dijera por consolar a su discípula no había muchas posibilidades de que se salvara.

Hinata volvió a la casa de Sakura en la tarde y la invito a dar un paseo, la pelirosa se negó rotundamente pero junto a Neji lograron hacerla salir del cuarto de su prometido, no era bueno que pasara todo el día allí por que sus fuerzas se desvanecerían junto con sus esperanzas.

La pelirosa logro escabullirse de sus amigos cuando ellos andaban viendo un vestido que Hinata quería en una revista de la modista, aprovecho y corrió hasta cansarse, hasta alejarse de la aldea e internarse en el bosque, camino sin saber a dónde iba con el dolor sobrellevándole el corazón, luchando para que las lagrimas no volvieran a bañar su rostro y finalmente agotada de tanto caminar se arrodillo en un claro que encontró y se echo a llorar sobre una gran roca.

-Shino- lloraba- lo siento….no puedo salvarte….no valgo nada.

-Yo no creo lo mismo preciosa- dijo una que daba escalofríos detrás de ella.

Sakura se levanto bruscamente y vio a dos hombres con grandes cicatrices y espadas filosas a unos cuantos metros de ella, ensancho los ojos horrorizada cuando vio que se acercaban más a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede, preciosa?- volvió a preguntar el hombre viéndole de forma lasciva.

-Es bonita, valdrá mucho oro-señalo el otro.

-Primero nos podemos divertir- susurro el primero.

-No- señalo el segundo parándole- el capitán dijo que fuera rápido, ya no demoraran en volver a cuidar Konoha con el mismo rigor, llevémosla ya.

-Está bien- dijo fastidiado

-¡No os acerquéis¡- grito llena de pánico tratando de retroceder a rastras.

Ahora el miedo le invadía sobremanera.

-¿O si no que, lindura?

-Os golpeare.

Los dos piratas comenzaron a carcajearse mientras se acercaban, ella no podía reaccionar correctamente, el miedo le había paralizado y por más que su mente le obligaba a huir seguía arrodillada en el piso. Así que solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa cuando uno de los hombres le tomo del brazo bruscamente parándola, y fue estampar su puño contra la mejilla del pirata, fue un puro acto reflejo, pero su fuerza no lo fue, después de todo era la aprendiz de Tsunade y físicamente era más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas.

-¡Perra¡- grito el pirata en el suelo con el labio partido.

El otro había dejado de reír y se puso alerta.

-Se los dije- Sakura miro a todos lados viendo por donde podía huir, pero no tenía idea de a done ir, no se acordaba en qué dirección quedaba la aldea.

-¡Maldita hija de puta¡- grito el pirata que estaba en el suelo parándose y con un rápido movimiento cogiéndole del cabello.

-¡Suéltame¡Suéltame¡- gritaba la pelirosa repartiendo golpes a quien se acercaba demasiado a sus puños.

Durante unos segundos forcejearon, pero al final lograron reducirla y darle un golpe en el estomago que le hizo doblarse de dolor y finalmente desmayarse, el otro pirata la llevo sobre su espalda, ambos se apresuraron a reunirse con los otros, cada uno tenía entre dos o tres esclavos, y sin perder más tiempo se fueron hacia el barco donde estarían unos días antes de ir a Suna y donde serian vendidos.

-Llegamos- dijeron todos subiendo al barco y después a las pequeñas embarcaciones.

-Bien, dattebayo, ahora pónganse en marcha- ordeno un rubio sin prestarles mucha atención.

-Como ordene Naruto-sama- dijeron a la vez.

El rubio asintió y volvió su atención a Sai. Ambos estaban viendo cuales serian las posibilidades de visitar a sus respectivas familias cuando estuvieran en Suna, aun no estaban seguros de si eran considerados fugitivos, ya que nadie tenía pruebas de que estuvieran acompañando a Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso, Dosu?- pregunto Sai con una carcajada al notar su labio partido.

El rubio dejo de mirar a su amigo y observo al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos a una bonita pelirosa que dejo en el suelo con furia, un poco mas y tirándola junto a una chica rubia de ojos azules que había estado en el barco desde hace días, la rubia miro a la chica unos segundos y después le aparto el cabello de la cara.

-Esa perra me golpeo- explico enojado.

-Quieres decir que esa indefensa niña te golpeo- dijo Sai sin creérselo y aumentando las risas- jajaja…eso si es bien gracioso.

-Indefensa es algo con lo que jamás describiría a esa chica- dijo el otro con algo de miedo- sus puños duelen.

-Jajajajaja- rieron ahora Naruto y Sai a un tiempo.

-Ya dejen de reír- dijo Gaara apareciendo a su lado con mal humor- compórtense y sigan en lo suyo y que este barco empiece a moverse ya.

Todos obedecieron al instante, unos minutos después Sakura abrió los ojos adolorida para toparse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación, la chica se levanto bruscamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto exaltada, y haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando el movimiento la dejo sin respiración.

La chica a su lado suspiro, había escuchado la misma pregunta un montón de veces. Siempre le dolía dar la respuesta, pero así de dura era la vida para los que se convertían en esclavos.

-Estas en un barco pirata- informo la rubia- y serás vendida como esclava para cuando llegues a Suna.

Sakura la miro con horror, la chica tenía un aspecto terrible, el vestido todo desgarrado y su cabello rubio enredado.

-¿Tu también?- pregunto temerosa.

-Sí.

-…- Sakura apretó los labios en un mudo gesto de dolor.

Ahora más que nunca perdía las esperanzas de que Shino se salvara y para colmo seria vendida como esclava, eso era lo peor que le podía suceder a cualquiera.

..

..

**Hola**

**Gracias por sus review**

**No saben cuánto me alegran**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Ya pronto conocerá a Sasuke**

**Jajaja **

**Bye **

**Besos**

**Bella scullw**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Ino

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

.

**Capitulo 4: Ino**

Sakura echo a llorar cuando la rubia le dijo que iba a ser esclava, pensó en Shino, en sus padres, en Hinata, no debió haber escapado para nada, que estúpida fue, en lugar de querer estar sola debió haber aceptado la compañía de sus amigos, las consecuencias de sus actos serian graves, ser vendida como esclava era lo peor que le podía pasar…Y no tenía ni una oportunidad de escapar…¿Cómo estando en un barco en mitad del océano vigilada por cientos de piratas, que inspiraban temor con solo verlos?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la rubia minutos después de que Sakura dejara de llorar.

No recibió respuesta.

-Hmp- murmuro- Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

-¿Te parece que hay gusto en ser vendidas como esclavas?- pregunto Sakura con fiereza y mirándola de forma acusadora con sus ojos jades.

-¿Dime, crees que vas a conseguir algo con tu actitud?- le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- el llorar no va hacer que dejemos de ser esclavas, frentona.

Sakura se quedo en shock cuando oyó como la llamo la chica, se sonrojo visiblemente y se toco la frente, siempre había sido más grande de la normal, y aunque antes le molestaba mucho, sus padres y Shino le ayudaron a superar esa…aversión. Si se le podía llamar así. No le gusto nada que la chica le llamara así.

Levanto la cabeza para enfrentarla y vio como los ojos azules de Ino comían con la mirada a un guapo pelinegro lacio de una sonrisa extraña, que estaba al lado de un pelirrojo y un rubio muy alegre. Los tres hablaban animadamente señalando un mapa y eran los únicos que al parecer no tenían ninguna cicatriz, eran muy guapos y perfectos.

-Eres una cerda- le recrimino cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino miraba de la misma forma a los tres chicos, aunque demoraba mas su mirada en el pelinegro de sonrisa extraña.

-Jajaja- rio la rubia- ¿Qué pasa? Estan para comérselos.

-Son piratas- dijo Sakura como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

-Piratas muy guapos- dijo Ino dándole la razón asintiendo.

-¿Cuándo dije que fueran guapos Ino-cerda?

-No lo has dicho pero lo piensas, frentona- asintió Ino acertando con una sonrisa picara- y espera a que veas al capitán, a ese papacito con mucho gusto le cumpliría todos sus más bajos deseos.

-¡Eres una cerda¡- casi grito haciendo que los tres chicos le miraran.

-Mira que eres ruidosa frentona- susurro Ino.

-Tu tuviste la culpa por decir eso- le acuso la pelirosa mirando con la cabeza gacha a los tres chicos que no les quitaban la mirada de encima.

Naruto se quedo mirando como la pelirosa que trajo Dosu gritaba exaltada, era una chica muy bonita pero un tanto escandalosa por lo que podía ver, la rubia que ya tenía días allí le susurro algo y la chica pareció enojarse antes de contestarle también en susurros.

-Vaya, que rápido se hacen amigas las esclavas- dijo Gaara.

-Bueno- dijo Sai- no creo que tenga nada de malo, después de todo ya perdieron su libertad, por lo menos aquí pueden hablar antes de que sean esclavas.

-Aun me da cosas hacer esto- añadió Naruto- si madre y padre se enteran que hago esto me matan, siempre dijeron que odiaban a las personas que les quitaban la libertad a otras, y yo siempre estuve de acuerdo con ellos.

-Todos pensamos de la misma manera, Naruto- musito Gaara- incluso Sasuke, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Sí, lo sé.

-La rubia no está nada mal- empezó a decir Sai suplicante- no podría quedarse aquí…

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que Sasuke dijo que no, y él es el capitán.

-Además somos piratas- suspiro el rubio- no puedes ofrecerle algo honrado a esa chica, dattebayo.

-Ser esclava será peor que quedarse en un barco pirata- dijo Sai desafiante.

Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros, sabían que el pelinegro tenía mucha razón, ser la mujer de un pirata no era peor que ser esclava, después de todo si la rubia se quedaba ella seria tratada bien y nadie le faltaría el respeto, siendo esclava eso sería muy diferente ya que sería sometida a castigos y trabajos y encima violaciones.

-Hmmm- suspiro Ino- menos mal que no dijeron nada por el grito que pegaste, frentona.

-Ya deja de llamarme frentona- dijo Sakura fastidiada.

-Bueno, entonces dime tu nombre.

-Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron.

-¿Eres la discípula de Tsunade-sama?

-Sí.

-Guau- dijo la rubia impresionada- así que eres medico.

-Aprendiz de medico- corrigió Sakura tratando de no mostrase muy satisfecha, por que eso no quitaba que sería esclava en Suna.

Ino asintió entusiasmada, antes de ser llevada a ese barco ella también estaba haciendo todo lo posible para poder aprender a ser médico, había odio la fama de Tsunade Senju por todos lados, la más famosa medico de las cinco naciones, y apenas podía creer que tenia a la famosa segunda aprendiz con ella.

-Debe ser genial.

-Si- asintió Sakura con orgullo olvidando momentáneamente todos sus problemas- Tsunade-sama es una gran medico, pero es muy estricta y un tanto perezosa…pero si no fuera por que es estricta yo la hubiera pasado muy mal.

Ino le miro sin entender. Sakura suspiro y le explico.

-Ayer el gobernador de Konoha exigió el derecho de pernada sobre mí- le explico con tristeza la pelirosa para consternación de la rubia- mi prometido se negó y lo hirieron de gravedad, a mi me llevaron a rastras a su casa. Pero recordé que Tsunade-sama siempre me hacia llevar polvos para dormir, la verdad que nunca le vi la utilidad hasta ayer, en la que les use y dormí al gobernador. Me salve por poco. Y él dijo que si me quedaba callada no me obligaría a acostarme con él.

Ino le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el brazo cuando los ojos de la pelirosa se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Pero cómo te secuestraron?

Sakura rio sin gracia.

-Hinata Hyuga, mi mejor amiga fue a mi casa para que diera un paseo y me despejara, pero cuando ella se descuido me escabullí y empecé a correr en la primera dirección que vi, me quede llorando en un claro en medio del bosque, y los piratas que me trajeron me golpearon, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba aquí…. ¿Y a ti como te trajeron aquí?

Ino sonrió con pesar y tristeza.

-Mi padre murió cuando era joven, y no tuve más opción que trabajar para mantener a mi madre que solo llevaba hombres a la casa toda las noches- susurro- uno de ellos le dijo que para conseguir dinero por la vía más rápida tenía que…

-…¿Vender tu cuerpo?

-Si- contesto la rubia – no quise. Pero cuando me llevaron al burdel, el primer cliente que me toco resulto ser un pirata que me golpeo, ni siquiera me toco y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba aquí, y ellos tres- señalo a los chicos guapos- fueron amables, no me encadenaron como al resto, y me daban más comida. Y tengo más libertad que los demás, pero igual seré esclava.

-Lo siento- murmuro Sakura.

-No tienes la culpa.

-Y yo que pensé que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Ya, frentona.

-….Cerda.

-Jajaja

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo mas, se oyó un bajo quejido de enojo, Ino levanto la mirada de la cara de la pelirosa y la enfoco en la puerta del barco que llevaba a los dormitorios.

-Ya sale- dijo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-El capitán.

-¿El capitán?- repitió Sakura mirando ahora en la misma dirección que Ino.

-Si, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un hombre de unos veintidós años salió del lugar, un chico de pelo y ojos negros, tan profundos y oscuros como la noche, Sakura se le quedo mirando embelesada. El chico tenía un aire perfecto, el cabello negro azulado ligeramente desordenado, la mirada fría y al mismo tiempo sensual y abrumadora que te hacia desfallecer, un cuerpo perfecto bajo toda aquella ropa, delgado y musculoso. Y aquella sonrisa arrogante de medio lado.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo el estar en este barco- pensó Sakura sin despegar su mirada jade de Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Hola**

**Lamento la tardanza**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus review, y gracias por la corrección Kyo nakamura, por lo del periscopio, me olvide agradecerte en el capi anterior, lo siento.**

**Espero que les guste**

**En el otro ahora si veremos SasuSaku**

**Besos**

**Bye **

**Bella scullw**


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

…**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Sasuke Uchiha**

Sasuke salió de su cuarto horas después con el intenso ruido que oía en el barco, ligeramente enojado, por que no había podido dormir mucho, sabía que a esas horas, y por el movimiento de la nave, que los nuevos esclavos ya debían estar ahí, y eso no lo hacía feliz precisamente, Pein le había dado a él y a sus amigos una nueva oportunidad, le dio una vida después de que escapara de Suna, y también le dio su confianza y un barco para él y sus amigos, pero le debía mucho y por eso debía seguir siendo pirata hasta que saldara sus deudas y su nombre quedara limpio…pero ahora que era pirata no estaba muy seguro de que eso pasara ya que ahora tenía otros crímenes por los que responder.

-Sasuke- grito Naruto feliz de verlo ya parado- ¡oye, teme¡ ¡Ven aquí¡

El pelinegro con un gesto de fastidio total se acerco a donde estaban sus amigos planeando todo para su arribada a Suna, para todos era una gran oportunidad de ver cómo estaban sus familias, e incluso para el que vería su prima Karin a escondidas para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Tsk, dobe- le insulto acercándose a ellos y sonriendo de forma arrogante al ver el berrinche que hacia el rubio.

-Jajaja- reía Sai fuertemente.

-Uhm-Gaara también mostraba una sonrisa discreta.

Sin embargo Sasuke noto en medio de la explicación que Sai estaba muy distraído, así que siguió el curso de la mirada de su amigo para ver a dos chicas sentadas a unos metros de allí, la chica rubia que ya llevaba días allí, y las que tenia mas privilegios que los otros esclavos (cortesías de sus amigos, claro) y una chica que no había visto antes, de un extraño cabello rosa y unos bonitos ojos jades que lo veían con claro interés, mismo interés que desapareció cuando Sasuke la miro fijamente a los ojos y ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada como si recordara que no debía hacer eso.

-Hmmm… ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Una de las nuevas esclavas- respondió Gaara también mirando en esa dirección, las dos hablaban ahora con la mirada en el suelo.- Dosu la trajo y la dejo allí, por que pensó que tal vez ahí seria menos peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa?- repitió Sasuke evidentemente confundido sin dejar de mirar a la pelirosa- ¿Para Dosu?

Sai volvió a reír esta vez y el hizo un gesto para que mirara a otro lado, el pelinegro con pesar aparto la mirada de la chica y miro a Dosu, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de burlarse al verle el labio partido, al igual que una ceja y además un moretón en la mejilla y Zaku estaba en mejores condiciones que el otro, pero también tenía unos cuantos moretones.

-Hmmm-murmuro Sasuke con evidente burla.- ¿Qué les paso?

-Según ellos la chica los golpeo- explico Sai, se notaba que se divertía mucho contando la historia- y dicen que sus puños duelen.

Naruto empezó a unirse a sus risas pronto, aunque ni Sasuke ni Gaara hicieron eso se notaba que también les divertía lo que les paso a los otros. No podían creer que una chica de aspecto inocente hiciera eso, Dosu y el otro debían estar o algo así.

Pero mientras reían uno de los piratas se acerco a donde estaban ellas.

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada, querían ver que les iba a decir el pirata a las dos chicas.

-Ustedes, preciosuras, muévanse- les dijo con gesto aburrido.

-Naruto-sama y los demás nos dejaron aquí- le informo la rubia, aunque parecía que ya quería levantarse para no meterse en problemas.

El hombre le miro furioso:

-Tal vez a ti, pero a la otra yo no escuche que le diera permiso, así que rosita, muévete, vas con los otros esclavos.

La pelirosa se sonrojo de la furia cuando le llamaron "rosita" como burlándose de sus cabello, y parecía que estaba dispuesta a no moverse de allí, ni cuando la rubia le dijo en un susurro que obedeciera y que ya veri como haría para que estuvieran juntas en el viaje.

-Te mueves o te muevo- le gruño amenazante.

La chica le miro con gesto retador:

-Inténtalo- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia y malicia.

-Si así lo quieres.

Naruto y Sai dieron un paso adelante dispuestos a parar eso y dejar que la peli rosada se quedara con la rubia pero sus amigos los detuvieron, miraban la escena con bastante interés, ese era el momento ideal para comprobar si lo que decían los otros era realidad sobre la chica.

La pelirosa lanzo un grito de indignación cuando el pirata la cogió de los brazos con fuerza y la obligo a levantarse, pero lo más le indigno fue el gesto lascivo con que la veía, como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

-¡No me toques¡- grito furiosa y lanzándole un golpe en la mandíbula con mucha fuerza, un golpe que lo mando varios metros. La chica respiro de forma entrecortada y después de volvió a sentar pegándose a la rubia de forma desesperada.

Todos los tripulantes, la rubia y Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Gaara se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron eso, la fuerza de muchos hombres en los puños de una joven que tenía aspecto de delicada y tierna.

-E-Esa fu-fuerza solo lo tenía una…persona- tartamudeo Naruto con miedo recordando a la rubia Tsunade y la forma en la que lanzaba a su padrino Jiraiya a varios metros cada vez que le proponía casamiento.

-Hmmm-murmuro Sasuke aun mirando a Sakura- …Espero que ella no sea su aprendiz por que de lo contrario Tsunade…

-…nos matara- termino el rubio afligido.

-Si lo fuera ella no se va enterar- les dijo Gaara- esa chica será vendida como esclava en Suna, y ahí es donde acaba esto.

-Pues yo no lo creo- dijo Sai con gesto pensativo y dejando de reír- según lo que nos has contado Shizune es buena medico pero no tiene la fuerza que tiene Tsunade-sama.

-Es por qué a ella no le gusta mucho la violencia- les conto Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a la pelirosa- pero a su otra aprendiz….no estoy muy seguro.

Después de discutir ese tema durante unos minutos dieron por hecho de que la pelirosa no podía ser la aprendiz de Tsunade, ya que justo en estos momentos la rubia debía estar con su aprendiz, ya que la información que tenían era que la falta de protección en Konoha se dio por un problema con aquella chica y dudaban que Tsunade la dejara sola en esos momentos.

Hablaron con los demás piratas y ordenaron que dejaran en paz a la chica, primero por que era una chica y segundo por que incluso aunque la sometieran se iban a llevar unos buenos golpes, como el que intento llevarla con los otros esclavos y que aun no se levantaba, ya que seguía desmayado.

Sakura estaba temblando cuando llego la noche aun a lado de Ino que trataba de animarla, pero ninguna palabra que pronunciara ella le aliviaba en nada.

-Ya te dije que no- le susurro molesta.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto Ino suspirando- el capitán no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que te vio…se nota que les gustas mucho, y si alguna de las dos se vuelve su querida nos ahorraremos ser esclavas…aunque te prefiere a ti…

-¡No¡- farfullo la pelirosa- lo que menos quiero es ser la querida de un pirata, es un ser malo, que se aprovecha de los demás….mira como nos va a vender.

Ino la interrumpió exaltada.

-¡Ah¡. No digas que no te gusta por que vi como te le quedaste mirando como tonta cuando salió- le recrimino, un tanto divertida al ver como las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de carmín, es verdad que lo considero un hombre muy guapo y varonil, pero se acordó de Shino que estaba a punto de morir y que era su prometido y debía pensar en el en vez de en un pirata.

-Es que…Shino

-Olvídate de Shino- le dijo Ino- tu misma lo dijiste él puede que este muer…

Sakura le tapo la boca y empezó a negar.

-…No digas eso…yo no lo soportaría…

La rubia acepto eso.

-Pero ¿Prefieres que te compre un viejo asqueroso a quedarte con un hombre guapo, joven y poderoso?

-¡Lo prefiero¡-mintió Sakura.

-Sí, claro- dijo la otra con sarcasmo.

-Por favor, dejemos de hablar de eso.- suplico.

-Como desees, frentona.

-¡No me llames así, Ino-cerda¡

Las dos no tuvieron más remedio que recostarse contra la cubierta del barco y dormir como podían con aquella manta que les habían dado minutos antes.

.

.

.

Cuando llego la mañana el barco paro cerca de una isla donde el capitán y los otros bajaron, ordenaron bajar a los esclavos para que pasearan un rato por la isla, ya que partirían todavía al día siguiente y como estaban en una isla no podían escapar.

-Este lugar no es nada bonito- susurro Sakura bajándose mientras se tambaleaba de la pequeña embarcación.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- pregunto Ino bajando detrás de ella- Un isla con una mansión lujosa o algo así.

-¡Claro que no¡

-Ya deja de gritar.

-¿Y a todo esto, a que hemos venido aquí?- pregunto Sakura sentándose en la arena y mirando el mar.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Supongo que a que compren más esclavos.

Las dos voltearon para ver como el capitán junto con esos chicos que también mandaban en el barco hablaban con otros piratas y señalaban a dos chicos de no más de quince años que estaban amarrados juntos a otros esclavos. De pronto una de las esclavas se soltó y empezó a correr, uno de los piratas con los que hablaba Sasuke alzo un arma y le disparo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le grito furioso al otro.

-Se iba a escapar- le respondió el pirata tirando el arma al suelo- Estoy harto de ti, serpiente.

-Sabes que conmigo nadie se mete- gruño Sasuke- no había ningún maldito lugar al que pudiera escaparse.

-¿Por qué no resolvemos esto como hombres de una vez?- grito el pirata desconocida tocando la empuñadura de su espada.

-Ya sabes que soy muy bueno con la espada- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras de forma casual metía su mano en su bota y tomaba un puñal que nadie vio.

-Esta es su pelea, dattebayo- amenazo Naruto tocando su espada y viendo con gesto pocos amigos a los que querían ayudar al que reto a Sasuke- ¡No lo ayuden¡

-El empezó esto, así que sea como sea que termine, solo ellos pelearan- Gaara se puso al lado de Naruto también con gesto amenazante.

-Si su amigo muere será la culpa de él, y no del capitán- les informo Sai con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Empezaron a pelear y Sasuke gano matándolo sin piedad y limpiando su puñal en la ropa del muerto, pero tenía una herida en el brazo que sangraba. Sakura no supo por que lo hizo pero se adelanto y sorteo a los piratas hasta llegar a donde estaba Sasuke y poniendo sus pálidas manos en su brazo herido.

El chico levanto la mirada sorprendido.

La pelirosa examino la herida en silencio aliviada de que Sasuke no dijera nada, y con un gesto hiciera que los que habían acudido para pararla se fueran. Vio que no era muy profunda pero la sangre debía ser parada así que rasgo un poco su vestido y envolvió la tela por debajo de la herida para parar la sangre.

Sasuke en todo momento no aparto la vista de la chica, desde que la había visto le pareció muy hermosa y diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes, no solo por su belleza sino por su fuerza física y emocional, y el carácter que poseía, que lejos de apartarle le atraían mas.

-Y-ya…e-esta- le dijo temblorosa y dando un paso hacia atrás con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hm-Sasuke no sabía que decir- gracias, ya puedes ir con tu amiga.

Sakura asintió y sin más emprendió la retirada, llego junto a Ino que aun le observaba asombrada y le cogió la mano para arrastrarla hacia la chica que había intentado huir, reviso sus signos vitales y suspiro con tristeza, le cerró los ojos.

-Está muerta- suspiro.

-Si- asintió Ino- pero aun así ella ya se ha librado del destino que nos aguarda.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-¿No que no te gustaba?- pregunto la rubia señalando a Sasuke.

El ya estaba con sus amigos hablando con los otros piratas como si no hubiese sucedido nada y hablando también con los niños que parecían tener quince años y que parecían que lloraban. Aunque también la miro fijamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada.

-El no me gusta- señalo testaruda- pero aun así parece…diferente a lo que me había imaginado de cualquier pirata, incluso la defendió- señalo a la chica que estaba muerta en el suelo.

-Aja- dijo Ino sin creerle.

.

.

.

En la noche les toco dormir dentro de una de las chozas que había en la isla, pero para Sakura era mejor que dormir al aire libre con peligro de enfermarse, ella e Ino estaban con todos los esclavos y con aquellos niños que estaban cerca de ellas.

-No puedo dormir- susurro Ino mirando al techo y resoplando.

-Yo tampoco- gruño Sakura- extraño mi casa.

-Pues acostúmbrate a la idea de que no volverás allí.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle escucharon ruidos afuera de la choza y a los pocos segundos como diez hombres entraron apestando a bebida y riendo fuertemente.

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí¡- dijo uno alegremente.

-Hembras para satisfacernos- gruño otro también riéndose y tambaleándose.

-¿Qué…-empezó a decir Sakura con voz temblorosa cuando ellos empezaron a lanzarse sobre las otras mujeres que dormían, eran los piratas amigos del que Sasuke mato.

-Ah- gimió Ino sollozando y junto con Sakura empezando a retroceder.

Los gritos de las mujeres empezaron a resonar, pero Sasuke y los otros no los oirían ya que estaban en el barco. Pronto otros cerdos…digo hombres descubrieron a las dos amigas y se lanzaron sobre ellas empezando a tocarlas y a besarlas a la fuerza.

-¡No¡…¡NO¡- gritaba Sakura empezando a llorar y luchando por soltarse, pero no pudiendo ya que el pirata la tenia cogida de las muñecas y ella no podía golpearle.

A su lado escuchaba los gritos de Ino de las otras mujeres, los dos niños que estaban allí observaban todo con horror, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, y el menor salió corriendo de la tienda, el otro se lanzo sobre el que estaba sobre Sakura y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡Quítate mocoso¡- le grito dándole un golpe en el estomago y dejándolo sin aire para volverse a Sakura, pero la pelirosa le recibió con un golpe y con una grito se furia se lanzo sobre el que estaba casi abusando de Ino, sus puños se estrellaron contra su espalda y el cerdo chillo de dolor hasta que soltó a Ino.

La rubia estaba llorando a mares, ella podía hablar de ser querida de piratas o de hombres guapos, pero jamás quiso que alguien la violara.

-S-Sakura- sollozo temblando y viendo con horror como los dos hombres se levantaban y las miraban con puro odio.

Ino no tenía la fuerza de la pelirosa así que no pudo hacer mucho, pronto se encontró otra vez siendo besada y acariciada contra su voluntad, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, Sakura también termino del mismo modo, aunque dio un poco de pelea.

Pero después empezó a llorar y gritar al sentir como el hombre que tenia encima le acariciaba las piernas y empezaba a romperle el vestido que ya de por si estaba muy roto. Cuando ya se daba por vencida en que sería violada sintió como alguien le quitaba al hombre de encima y otros gritos. Con lagrimas en los ojos se incorporo temblando y vio como Sasuke Uchiha mataba a sangre fría al hombre que casi la viola.

Naruto, Sai, Gaara y los otros piratas al mando de Sasuke se encargaban de los otros sin mucho miramiento, para su fortuna Ino no había sido más que tocada, pero algunas ya habían sido violadas, el niño menor entro detrás de ellos empapado y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano, que se encontraba en el suelo jadeando por el golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke yendo hacia ella y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica.

Sakura asintió sollozando.

-Esos miserables.- dijo él con furia viendo el cuerpo de los piratas muertos-no tenían derecho a esto.

-I-Ino- susurro.

-Ella está bien- informo haciendo que Sakura se parara.

Sasuke la llevo afuera donde la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban llorando.

-Ese niño nos dijo lo que pasaba- susurro- venimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

La pelirosa siguió sollozando.

-Lo siento.

-N-No ti-tienes que sentirlo-hablo Sakura- n-no es tu culpa.

Sasuke suspiro y la hizo voltearse, Sakura se abrazo a él y empezó a llorar más fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él y pasando sus brazos por su cintura. El chico estaba un poco incomodo no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero no quería dejarla sola, quería ayudarla así que se mantuvo a su lado los minutos que a ella le tomo recuperar un poco la compostura.

-G-Gracias- susurro Sakura ya más calmada y levantando la cara para perderse en los hipnóticos ojos negros de Sasuke.

-Hm- Sasuke la miro también perdiéndose en los ojos jade de Sakura y olvidando por un momento todo.

Y sin proponérselo, olvidándose de que tenia publico él, la beso. Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida al sentir los cálidos labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, pero después de unos segundos de forma temblorosa le correspondió y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos perdiéndose en ese beso que le hacía olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

.

.

.

**Hola ¡**

**Gracias por los review que me mandaron**

**Y por estar entre sus favoritos**

**Aquí está el otro capi.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos**

**Bye **

**Bella Scullw**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	6. Atraccion y deseo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Atracción y deseo.**

-Ejem, ejem –carraspeo alguien.

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron de un salto, Ino y Naruto a su lado los veían con diversión, y aparentando indiferencia, la rubia aun tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro pero no podía disimilar la burla en su rostro cuando vio a su amiga muy ocupada.

-Sakura –murmuro Ino.

-Sasuke, Gaara te llama –dijo Naruto con una risita –lamento haberte interrumpido, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada, Sakura agacho la cabeza completamente sonrosada y con ganas de la tierra se abriese y la tragase

-No estoy ocupado, dobe –gruño el pelinegro –solo estaba….consolándola.

El rubio le miro con sarcasmo.

-Aja –dijo burlándose de su excusa –que bonita forma de consolarla….creo que yo también quiero consolarla.

Dio un paso hacia la pelirosa, dispuesto a "consolarla", cuando Sasuke furioso lo cogió de la camisa y lo llevo a rastras hacia donde el pelirrojo le esperaba con Sai para discutir sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Se puede freír un huevo en tu cara, frentona –le susurro Ino.

Sakura no contesto, estaba avergonzadísima de lo que acababa de pasar, no tenía idea de por qué Sasuke Uchiha la beso, pero más aun, no tenía idea de por qué ella le correspondió el beso, solo sabía que los labios dulces y suaves del pelinegro le aliviaron el dolor, y le dejaron la mente en blanco, haciéndole olvidar todo instantáneamente, y no solo eso, sino que el sabia besar de una forma que encendía la pasión y el deseo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y ahora que lo meditaba, eso la hizo enojar, para ser tan buen maestro besando debió haber tenido muchas profesoras que no solo le enseñaron a besar si no a otras cosas más, cosas que de solo pensarlo la hacían sonrojar mas, después de todo el era un pirata, debía haberse acostado con cuanta mujer se pusiera delante de él.

Sakura se sintió mal ante ese pensamiento, de solo pensar que ella era o seria una más de las que pasarían por su cama, se ponía furiosa.

-Así que no te gustaba.

-Cállate, Ino-cerda –le dijo bruscamente –el solo estaba….-busco la palabra adecuada para describir lo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba haciendo con ella, como no la encontró no tuvo más remedio que usar la misma excusa que el chico –consolándome.

-Si, como no –murmuro Ino con evidente diversión –se nota que disfrutabas como él estaba…"consolándote"

-Hmp –la chica apretó los puños sin poder ocultar su vergüenza.

La imagen de Shino postrado en una cama y con una herida grave, se hizo presente en su mente, y se sintió peor que nunca, se sintió como la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, su prometido estaba agonizando, y ella estaba besándose con un pirata que al final la iba a vender como cualquier cosa.

-_Bravo, Sakura –se dijo tristemente –tu novio se muere y tú te diviertes._

.

.

.

Después de eso, la pelirosa, Ino y todas la demás chicas fueron llevadas al barco, que sin importar que fuera de noche emprendió su rumbo con rapidez, los dos niños que estaban con ellas, llorando en silencio.

Sakura se levanto con pesadez de donde estaba sentada y se acerco a los dos niños.

-Uhm…. ¿quiénes son? –pregunto con amabilidad.

-Me llamo Konohamaru –respondió el mayor –y el es mi hermano, Haku.

La pelirosa les sonrió y se acerco al mayor un poco más, tanto que el chico se sonrojo.

-No te hare daño –dijo Sakura convencida de que el chico había retrocedido por miedo –gracias por ayudarme, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu hermano, quien sabe que nos hubiera pasado.

Le niño asintió, con tristeza.

Ino curiosa se acerco a ellos también.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, frentona?

-Nada, cerda.

-Hay que ternuras –dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla de Haku, el niño le sonrió con timidez, y asintió cuando la chica también le agradeció por lo que habían hecho por ellas.

-Me llamo Sakura –se presento la pelirosa –y la cerda de mi lado es Ino.

La rubia le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero prefirió esperarse para molestarla con algo que valiera la pena.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo es que estan aquí? –Pregunto Ino –se ven muy jóvenes para que sirvan de esclavos.

Konohamaru hizo un gesto de dolor imperceptible.

-¿Dije algo malo? –pregunto Ino.

-No…-susurro el niño –solo que…

-¿Qué? –dijo Sakura.

-Nuestro tío –conto con tristeza –los piratas nos dijeron que nuestro primo nos mando secuestrar, por que quiere quedarse con nuestra herencia.

-¿Son ricos?

-Sí, formamos parte de la nación del agua –afirmo Haku –nuestra padre murió, y nuestra madre se caso con nuestro primo.

-¿Pero, estan seguros de que eso es cierto? –interrogo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Si –dijo Konohamaru –sabemos que es cierto, nunca nos tuvo en buena estima, y somos un peligro para que se quede con nuestro dinero. Teníamos la esperanza de ir a Konoha, donde vive nuestro abuelo…

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¿Cómo se llama su abuelo?

-Hiruzen Sarutobi –murmuro Haku –es médico.

La pelirosa asintió, sabía que Hiruzen Sarutobi, era el maestro de Tsunade, de él, la rubia había aprendido a ser médico, ya que ningún otro consentiría tener un aprendiz mujer, pero, claro, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando se dieron cuenta que Tsunade era la mejor medico de las cinco naciones.

-Mi maestra Tsunade –informo la pelirosa –es la alumna, de Sarutobi-sama.

-¿Conoces a nuestro abuelo? –pregunto Haku emocionado.

-Sí.

-¿El viejo sigue vivo? –pregunto Konohamaru impresionado.

Las dos chicas se rieron, mientras que Haku le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Se quedaron hablando un buen rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de dormir, las dos amigas se retiraron a su lugar dejando a los niños descansar y con la promesa de que si algún día lograban liberarse ellas los llevarían con su abuelo.

.

.

.

.

-Para que me llamo –murmuro Sakura sonrojada.

Sasuke la miro sin expresión alguna, la verdad ni el mismo entendía, porque le había ordenado a uno de sus hombres que le trajeran a la pelirosa a su recamara, es cierto que le atraía mucho, y que era hermosa, aun no olvidaba la agradable sensación que sintió cuando probo los labios de la pelirosa, y en toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando en ella y en esa atracción que ejercía sobre él.

Desde que se convirtió en pirata, se acostaba con la primera mujer que se le insinuaba, y había muchas que lo hacían, y nunca le interesaron más que para pasar el rato, pero la chica que estaba delante de él, temblorosa y sonrosada le hacía sentir extraño, solo con verla, con los labios entreabiertos le hacía desearla.

-Hmp –respondió el chico avanzando hacia ella.

-Eh…. ¿Que…-Sakura empezó a retroceder cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke empezaba a caminar hacia ella con esos ojos negros llenos de deseo.

Nunca antes un hombre le había hecho sentirse deseada, ni siquiera Shino, y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba la sensación de saberse deseada exactamente por Sasuke Uchiha, eso le hacía consciente de su feminidad y la satisfacía causar ese efecto en un hombre como él.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke con voz ronca cuando por su afán en alejarse de él, la pelirosa solo consiguió que el chico la acorralara.

-¿Q-Que q-quiere?-interrogo nerviosa, tratando de ver una forma de escapar de los brazos del pelinegro que estaban a cada lado de sus hombros, sobre la puerta.

-Sabes lo que quiero.

-No lo sé –comunico con desafío.

No quería ni podía entregarse a otro hombre, por que ya estaba comprometida….podía decir que no podía, pero ella también deseaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eres diferente a cualquier mujer que conozco –le susurro Sasuke al oído causando que la pelirosa sintiera un escalofrió de placer.

-Yo…n-no

-Te deseo, Sakura –le dijo y sin más la beso.

Al principio Sakura se resistió, empujo contra el pecho del chico en un débil intento de que la soltara, pero aquella protesta fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que el físico masculino, atlético y soberbio, se fundía con sus curvas, más suaves y dóciles.

La boca de Sasuke abrasaba la suya con una sensualidad que tenía una parte de experiencia y otra de talento natural, ni se comparaban con los besos inseguros con Shino, ese beso le provocaba sensaciones intensas. Estaba tan metida en el beso que no supo cómo ni cuándo Sasuke le había llevado hasta la cama, en la que le acostó con suavidad y siguió besándola con intensidad.

Sus manos se movían por si solas acariciando la espalda ancha del pelinegro y suspirando de placer cuando él empezó a besar se cuello, y con una mano recorrió desde su pierna hasta la cintura. Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle maniobrar con más facilidad a Sasuke, el gruñe con satisfacción y sigue besándola y acariciándola, Sakura se sorprendió al sentir como ese poderoso ardor que comenzaba a nacer en el centro de su cuerpo rápidamente se extendía por todo su ser haciéndola sentir un calor abrasador que parecía alimentar las ansias que ahora la dominaban y parecían guiarla.

El pelinegro empezó a quitarle el vestido y fue ahí cuando Sakura reacciono.

-Suéltame –le dijo mientras lo empujaba.

-Me lo permitiste –dijo Sasuke muy agitado –no te comportes como una niña.

La pelirosa alzo la mano y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, al tiempo que lo hacía a un lado y se ponía de pie.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota¡ –grito abriendo la puerta –¡yo no soy una de tus zorras¡

Salió dando un portazo.

-Soy un estúpido –rugió Sasuke tirando todas sus cosas al suelo, furiosa por haber ofendido a la chica.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, teme –dijo Naruto que entraba justo en ese momento, pero tuvo que agacharse cuando Sasuke levanto la mesita que había en su cuarto y lo lanzo contra el rubio.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –dijo el chico indignado cerrando la puerta para evitar que Sasuke le tirara todo lo que hubiera en su camino.

-¡Naruto¡ -grito Gaara.

El rubio fue hasta donde estaba su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?

En repuesta el pelirrojo le hizo mirar hacia donde estaba una furiosa pelirosa golpeando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, y eso incluía a la tripulación, que para mayor seguridad se alejo de ella. La rubia a su lado estaba en parte riéndose, y en parte tratando de calmarla, por que ellas aun seguían siendo esclavas, y no era bueno que ella se comportase así, podrían cobrárselas después.

-¡Es un maldito idiota¡ -gritaba furiosa.

-¡Cálmate, Sakura ¡–exclamo Ino cuando la chica levanto en manos un gran bolso lleno de dinero y lo arrojo al mar.

-Recupérenlo –ordeno Gaara con tranquilidad.

A su lado Naruto estaba que se partía de risa, acababa de entender cuál era la razón por la que Sasuke estaba molesto. Sai llego hasta ellos comunicándoles que Sasuke había amenazado de muerte a quien se atreviera a molestarlo en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Desde donde estaban observaban entre divertidos y aburridos la rabia de la chica, y oían como Sasuke estaba rompiendo todas sus cosas en su cuarto.

-Se calmara –aseguro Gaara.

-Espero –rio Naruto.

-Se nota que no le gusta que le dejen con las ganas.

Un ruido muchísimo más fuerte que los anteriores se escucho en el cuarto de Sasuke, advirtiéndoles que posiblemente el pelinegro acababa de destrozar o su cama o su mesa, y estaban seguros que era por lo que dijo Sai, que estaba más cerca de la habitación de Sasuke, sus palabras deberían haberse escuchado perfectamente.

-O quizás no –tercio Gaara.

.

.

.

**Hola¡**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus review**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella Scullw.**


	7. Soy tu dueño

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**Capitulo 7: Soy tu dueño**

**Nación del viento, Suna**

-¡Entonces prefiero ser una esclava¡ -grito Sakura saliendo por segunda vez furiosa del cuarto del Uchiha, con los puños apretados para evitar volver a golpear algo.

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres¡ -le grito el Uchiha en respuesta antes de que ella cerrara la puerta -¡Entonces en diez minutos estarás con todos los demás donde te convertirás en esclava¡

La chica furiosa se dirigió a donde estaba Ino, Konohamaru y Haku, junto con los demás esclavos para ser vendidos, ya habían llegado a Suna, el día anterior Ino logro calmarla por lo que paso con Sasuke, pero ella definitivamente no quería ser la querida de nadie, incluso aunque ese "nadie" fuera nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando fue llamada otra vez al cuarto del chico, una vez que se les pasara el enojo a ambos, claro está, Sasuke trato de hablar calmadamente con ella, tratando de pedir disculpas, pero el orgullo propio de un Uchiha se lo impidió y de un modo u otro terminaron otra vez besándose y peleando, pero esta llegaron a un punto en el que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Algunos de los piratas de la tripulación empezaban a encadenarlos para bajarlos del barco y llevarlos a la costa, Sasuke estaba encerrado en su cuarto furioso. Naruto, Gaara y Sai jugaban a las cartas en una mesa al aire libre, en otras palabras a unos metros de donde estaba el cuarto de Sasuke.

Los tres miraban como las dos chicas eran bajadas del barco.

Sai suspiro.

Si Sakura se hubiera quedado el habría logrado que Ino también se quedara, pero como siempre el orgullo Uchiha era más grande que cualquier cosa para Sasuke, inclusive pedir perdón.

-Bien –dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirosa perderse en uno de los botes en los que transportaban a los esclavos. –la extrañare. Era la única que ponía en su lugar al teme –suspiro con ensoñación, como si recordara algo sumamente agradable.

-Si tú lo dices –murmuro Gaara dejando las cartas y mirando a sus dos amigos con seriedad. –pero, ¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?

Sai abandono la postura afligida y también lo invadió una seriedad extraña en el.

El rubio dejo de soñar despierto y asintió completamente serio, dejando de lado sus cartas al igual que su amigo, Sai le imito.

-¿Entonces, cuanto? –pregunto Gaara con curiosidad.

Naruto quedo reflexionando.

-Creo que….uhm…no estoy seguro.

-Yo digo que quince a lo mucho –dijo Sai confiado.

-Yo digo diez.

-Yo digo… –empezó a decir Naruto sobándose la barbilla y hablando como si le costara mucho esfuerzo.-….diez.

Los tres sacaron tres bolsas de cuero pequeño lleno de monedas de oro.

Gaara alzo las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Diez?

-No –rectifico el rubio, miro otra vez a los botes que ya llegaban a la costa –ellos acaban de irse de aquí hace apenas dos minutos ¿no?

Sai y Gaara asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

-Entonces digo diez, pero no diez minutos Gaara –dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa, se acomodo las botas bien –sino que digo. Uno…

Los dos le miraron sin entender.

-Dos –Naruto se levanto –Tres…-levanto tres dedos y se acomodo la espada.

-Cuatro…., cinco, seis, siete, ocho –en la habitación de Sasuke se escucho mucho ruido, haciendo que a Naruto se le agrandara la sonrisa, Sai y Gaara le vieron con cara de pocos amigos –nueve –siguió contando el rubio y cogiendo las bolsas de oro de él y de los demás – y diez.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió mostrando a un apurado pelinegro con un espada en mano que dijo.

-¡Vamos por ella, no permitiré que sea de nadie más¡

-¡Gane ¡-chillo el rubio emocionado.

Los otros resoplaron molestos, y con una gotita sobre la cabeza por la actitud infantil del chico.

-Les dije que solo yo conocía bien al teme, sabía que no soportaría ni cinco minutos lejos de la pelirosa, Jajajajaja –empezó a reírse sin darse cuenta del aura tenebrosa del pelinegro al darse cuenta que sus "grandes amigos" estaban apostando por ver cuánto demoraba en salir para ir tras Sakura.

-A la próxima ganare –aseguro Gaara molesto por perder, levantándose listo para ir tras Sakura.

-No, a la próxima yo ganare –dijo Sai con un sonrisa falsa –la última vez lo hice ¿no?

-No creo que emborracharte cuente como ganar –murmuro Gaara rodando los ojos.

-Claro que si, tome cuatro botellas –dijo –y tu no sobreviviste ni al primer vaso.

A Gaara le salió un vena, rechino los dientes, tan molesto como estaba Sasuke en ese momento.

-Pero, vamos, ya, dattebayo –grito Naruto alzando las manos y haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor.

Los ojos del Uchiha se encontraron con los del rubio, y este trago saliva con dificultad, temblando de miedo al ver la mirada que le dirigió Sasuke.

-La próxima vez que apuesten sobre mis decisiones, los hare trizas –amenazo con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Mejor, vámonos –dijo Naruto corriendo para bajar del barco y librarse de Sasuke.

.

.

.

-Entonces, aquí esta bella chica –decía un hombre cogiendo a Sakura del brazo con fuerza y separándola de los otros esclavos para subirla al estrado de madera para venderla.

Ino, Konohamaru y Haku ya habían sido vendidos, fueron los primeros en salir como esclavos, la pelirosa se lamento el haber dejado que su orgullo ganara, si bien el del pelinegro era más grande que el de cualquiera, debió por lo menos asegurarse de que los niños no fueran vendidos. Pero, no. Prefirió gritarle a Sasuke, cosa que puso molesto al chico y al final todos resultaron en Suna.

Se lamento el no haber podido cambiar el destino de sus amigos, por que a pesar de que solo la conocía de unos días llego a apreciar mucho a Ino. Y les tomo cariño a los dos niños, después de todo ellos habían impedido que aquello cerdos las violaran cuando estuvieron en esa isla.

El vendedor empezó a lucirla como si fuera un trofeo, diciendo que estaba en buenas condiciones.

-Ni que fuera un objeto –dijo furiosa.

El hombre le dio una bofetada.

Sakura apretó los puños, no podía permitirse perder el control, sabía que ya no estaba en el barco, donde para su sorpresa aguantaban sus berrinches sin hacerle nada, aquí podrían hasta matarla, muy a su pesar reconocía que esos piratas eran caballerosos, como si alguna vez hubieran formado parte de la nobleza.

-Tonterías –pensó.

-Lo siento, tiene un lengua muy grande –dijo el hombre obligándola a levantarse del suelo –pero es bonita y no tiene ninguna imperfección.

-Cien monedas de oro –se oyó una voz entre los compradores.

Sakura levanto la vista al mismo tiempo que el comprador, la habían estado ofreciendo por cincuenta monedas y ese hombre estaba dando el doble por ella.

El hombre en cuestión era mayor, cerca de los cincuenta o sesenta, una máscara tapaba su cara, a excepción del ojo derecho.

-Muy bien, Lord Uchiha, está linda esclava ahora es suya.

Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el apellido de Sasuke…¿no podían ser familiares?...¿o sí?

.

.

.

-¡No, maldición¡ -rugió Sasuke furioso siendo parado por sus amigos de ir a cometer una locura.

-Vendida –escucharon resonar la voz del que vendía a los esclavos.

Y ante los ojos de los cuatro Sakura fue llevada con su nuevo dueño.

-¡NO¡ -volvió gritar, esta vez mas fuerte.

Lo que obligo a que los otros lo llevaran a rastras de allí.

-¡Cálmate, Sasuke¡ -dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño del disgusto -¡No podemos hacer nada¡

-¡Ella no puede ser de él¡ -gruño alterado -¡no de él¡

-Ya fue vendida –murmuro Gaara –no podemos hacer nada, si la hubiera comprado otro, cualquiera la hubiéramos recuperado, pero la compro Madara, ya es muy tarde para actuar.

-Recuerda que eres buscado en las cinco naciones –dijo Sai con seriedad, ajustando la capucha de su capa, sobre su cabeza, los demás lo imitaron, nadie podría saber que ellos estaban en Suna, bueno, tal vez su familia, pero nadie más.

-Pero… –comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

-No, Sasuke –dijo Naruto con firmeza –ya es muy tarde, no podremos recuperarla, y tu sabes más que nadie lo que tu tío daría para que estuvieras muerto, cosa que sucederá si se entera de que estas en Suna.

-Vámonos –dijo Gaara dándose la vuelta.

Sai y Naruto se encargaron de arrastrar a Sasuke hasta el barco, ya que el pelinegro estaba más que dispuesto a ir tras Sakura, para de alguna forma enmendar la estupidez que hizo.

.

.

.

Sakura tembló cuando llego a la mansión del hombre que la compro, al que los sirvientes que estaban a su lado llamaban Madara Uchiha.

Madara rio con sorna, tomando de la barbilla a la bella e indomable muchacha, ella se soltó con un brusco movimiento. Había sido ese carácter el que le había hecho comprarle, si bien a él le gustaban los esclavos o esclavas obedientes, el carácter que se manejaba la pelirosa era perfecto para sus planes.

Aunque claro, tampoco le haría falta mostrar un poco más de respeto.

Volvió a tomarla de la barbilla, esta vez con más fuerza, sin mostrar la mas mínima delicadeza

-Escucha bien mocosa –sonrió de forma tenebrosa, cosa que Sakura no vio, pero intuyo, por ese deje que diversión y perversidad que se veía en su único ojo visible –tú debes respetarme, ahora…..soy tu dueño.

Aquella afirmación le puso los pelos de punta a Sakura.

.

.

**Hola ¡**

**Me gustaron muchos sus comentarios y se los agradezco.**

**Espero que este capi también les guste.**

**Ahora se viene lo bueno para Sakura, siendo esclava de Madara Uchiha… ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Besos**

**Hasta la próxima actualización**

**Bella Scullw.**


	8. De Esclava a Rica

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: De Esclava a Rica.**

**Nación del viento, Suna.**

**-**Pasa –ordeno Madara con frialdad.

Sakura muy a su pesar, obedeció, le producía escalofríos nada mas de pensar que le pasaría si no obedecía a Madara Uchiha, el hombre le hizo caminar por la lujosa mansión hasta llevarla a la sala donde le hizo sentar en uno de los muebles, con un gesto hizo que todos los demás se fueran y se sentó delante de ella.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S-Sakura –musito.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a ser esclava?

La chica dudo en contestar, pero cuando vio los fríos ojos de Madara, se apresuro a unir una oración coherente que lo dejara satisfecho.

-Vivía en Konoha –murmuro –pero hirieron a mi novio, porque el gobernador exigió el derecho de pernada, días después cuando estaba en casa me secuestraron y estuve todo el tiempo encerrada en un barco…-mintió, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero tenía la sensación, de que no debía decirle al hombre que tenía delante de él, que Sasuke Uchiha era el dueño del barco donde paso los últimos días.

El hombre pareció muy interesado cuando llego a la parte en que los hombres casi la violaron.

-¿Estas embarazada? –pregunto con un deje de interés.

-N-no –casi chillo la pelirosa –los dueños del barco impidieron que me tocaran, a mi y otras chicas más.

-Extraño que se preocupen por su mercancía –murmuro –una lástima, después de todo –añadió.

-¿Eh?

-Mira niña –dijo con malicia –te propongo un trato –la pelirosa arqueo las cejas, confusa –se que no deseas ser esclava y yo puedo arreglar eso.

Sakura le miro sorprendida e incrédula, pero al mismo tiempo, temerosa de lo que pudiera querer el hombre, dudaba que le diera su libertad así por qué así.

-Tengo una hija –le dijo con desprecio –es ciega, patética y ambiciosa y desea verme muerto más que a nada en este mundo para quedarse con mi herencia, al igual que mi hermana, que no es más que una maldito estorbo, las dos se merecen lo peor, y como lo que desean es mi dinero, yo les daré donde más le duele.

Sakura aun seguía en atónito silencio, cosa que Madara aprovecho.

-Cásate conmigo y te daré tu libertad, una vez que muera tendrás todo lo mío y podrás regresar a tu casa con tu adorado noviecito.

-No –farfullo Sakura horrorizada ante el solo pensamiento.

-De todas maneras eres mi esclava –le señalo con satisfacción –puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, pero si aceptas mi trato voluntariamente, podía ser mejor para ti que para cualquiera.

La pelirosa no contesto.

-¡Kurenai¡ -llamo Madara.

Una mujer de cabello negro ondeado y ojos rojos apareció ante ellos, inclinándose ligeramente ante Madara.

-Quiero que lleves a Sakura a darse un baño –ordeno –y luego le mandaras hacer ropa de tela fina y adornos –Kurenai abrió los ojos impresionada –ella será mi esposa.

-¡No he aceptado¡ -chillo con fuerza la chica.

-Y yo te he dicho que esto te conviene, tanto si aceptas como si no, lo que cambia es el beneficio, querida.

Madara le dio una mirada cruel y se marcho sin más, Kurenai aun un poco choqueada con el asunto la hizo levantar y la llevo a uno de los cuartos de la mansión Uchiha, y le dio un baño de espuma, hablando con la chica y diciéndole todo lo que tenía que hacer.

En pocas semanas ella ya recibía clases de etiqueta y de cómo comportarse a la altura de los Uchiha, vestida con ropa fina, como la que vestía la hija de Madara, Karin, una chica de su edad pelirroja muy hermosa, pero ciega y muy irónica, hizo un escándalo cuando se entero que le esclava que su padre compro se convertiría en su madrastra, lloro días y noches enteras, tanto que conmovió a Sakura, pero nada a su padre, que se mantenía imperturbable ante ese hecho, incluso la pelirosa se atrevía a pensar que le satisfacía fastidiarla.

En esas semanas, no pudo, sin embargo dejar de pensar en Sasuke Uchiha, y la sensaciones que el provocaba en ella, sus dulces y adictivos labios, su arrogancia y su…

-¡No, Sakura, basta¡ -se reprocho mentalmente.

-¿Hablando sola? –pregunto Kurenai ingresando en su cuarto con una sonrisa.

Bueno, tal vez no estaba reprochándose mentalmente, se notaba que la mujer la había oído, Kurenai se había vuelto una especie de confidente en aquel lugar que más parecía su prisión, le había contado un montón de cosas de su vida, y hasta la fecha seguía muriéndose de las ganas de preguntar sobre Sasuke, ahora se daba cuenta de que el realmente pertenecía a una familia muy poderosa ¿Entonces porque rayos era un pirata?

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo? –dijo la mujer con suavidad.

Sakura le observo sorprendida.

-Eres fácil de leer –anuncio con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ah –se lamento –bueno, yo quería saber….eh…. ¿Hay mas Uchiha aparte de Madara?

Kurenai suspiro, sabía que no debía decir nada, pero la chica le inspiraba confianza así que hablo.

-Sí, aparte de Madara, Karin y Lizth (la tía de Karin) hay seis Uchiha más.

-¿Dónde estan?

-Fugaku, el hermano de Madara y su esposa Mikoto murieron hace seis años –explico ante el horror de la chica –sus dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke siguen vivos –la pelinegra noto como Sakura se tenso cuando escucho el segundo nombre, así que se dio cuenta de que la chica quería información sobre Sasuke. –Según todo lo que paso, se dice que Sasuke mato a sus padres. Pocas horas después el desapareció de aquí, junto a sus mejores amigos, Naruto Namikaze, Gaara No Sabaku y Sai Owisawa, los tres forman parte de la nobleza más alta de Suna, aunque nunca se ha probado que ellos viajen con Sasuke. Itachi se fue de esta casa poco después de la desaparición de su hermano, nadie sabe a dónde, Obito y Shusui viven creo que en la nación del agua, junto a Rin, la esposa de Obito.

-¿S-Sasuke mato a s-sus padres? –pregunto la chica en voz baja.

-La verdad eso es algo que nunca llegaremos a saber –informo la mujer con tristeza –Sasuke quería mucho a sus padres, pero justo horas antes habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte, y Madara presento pruebas que convencieron que el mato a sus padres, sin contar que el desaparecer hizo que se sentenciara, y todos los guardias tienen orden de matarlo si es que lo ven.

-Hmmm –murmuro –yo nunca había escuchado de eso.

-Sasuke tenía dieciséis años cuando pasó eso, tal vez ha cambiado mucho, nadie lo conoce tampoco demasiado como para que sea fácil de arrestar, pero dudo que lleve una vida honrada, debería necesitar usar su nombre y eso conllevaría que lo metieran preso y sentenciado sin juicio alguno.

-Ah –murmuro la pelirosa con su mente hecha un caos.

-Madara me ha ordenado llevarte a la misa, ¿quieres ir, no?

-Sí, se lo pedí hace unos días, no pensé que lo consentiría.

-Vamos, antes de que Karin y Lizth vayan o si no tendremos que aguantarlas.

-Eh, si.

Sakura se levanto con dificultas de su cama, y busco un chal antes de salir, Kurenai paso su brazo por el de ella, y ambas salieron de la mansión Uchiha, a la alegre y bullanguera calle, la pelirosa casi había olvidado lo que era sentir el aire fresco, las ultimas semanas no había hecho más que estudiar y estudiar para ser digna esposa de Madara Uchiha, aunque el ya le había especificado que sería una boda sencilla y sin mucho invitados, después de eso le daría su carta de libertad y se quedaría con él hasta que muriera, aunque ella había exigido que no la tocara.

Y milagrosamente el acepto.

Se notaba que odiaba mucho a su hija, para aceptar eso, cualquier cosa con tal de dejarla en la calle.

Cuando salió de la iglesia, aun a lado de Kurenai, se sorprendió al ver un mechón de cabello rubio platino muy cerca, perteneciente a una chica que ella conocia muy bien, comprando frutas en un puesto.

-¡Ino¡ -grito soltándose del brazo de Kurenai.

La chica alzo la cabeza sorprendida y ensancho los ojos impresionada al ver a Sakura vestida de forma muy elegante, con un peinado hermoso y con joyas carísimas, al lado de una mujer que sin duda era una dama de compañía*.

-¡¿Sakura?¡ -chillo ella también emocionada dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su amiga y abrazándola.

-Kurenai –dijo la pelirosa dándole una significativa mirada a la mujer, que asintió y retrocedió unos pasos, pero sin dejar de vigilarla.

-¡No lo puedo creer¡ -Ino saltaba de un lado para otro. -¡Eres tu Sakura¡

-¿Quién mas cerda?

-Ya te extrañaba, frentona –rio la rubia gozosa, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, estaba vestida de forma sencilla, como parte de la servidumbre a la que pertenecía en la casa en la que trabajaba.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? –pregunto la pelirosa emocionada de encontrar a su amiga.

-Muy bien –rio acomodando mejor el cesto de frutas –me tratan bastante bien, sirvo en la cocina y el patrón esta para comérselo, de hecho me ha llevado a la cama un par de veces, aunque su mujer ni cuenta se dé –añadió pícaramente –Pero a ti se nota que te ha ido mejor que bien.

-Eres una cerda –le reprocho y luego miro su vestido y las lujosas joyas –esto que me ha pasado no está bien, el hombre que me compro me va a obligar a que me case con él, es un viejo….

-Recuerdo que dijiste que preferías un viejo que a Sasuke Uchiha –le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Pues me retracto –dijo con brusquedad –Madara Uchiha es el demonio en persona.

-¿U-Uchiha?

-Si, Uchiha.

-Sakura –Kurenai llamo haciéndole un gesto para que viera como de la iglesia acababan de salir Karin y Lizth, la pelirroja no podía ver, pero la otra mujer le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y le informo a Karin lo que veía.

-Ahí viene Karin, la hija de Madara que me odia –informo a su rubia amiga que aun estaba atónita –después de que me case con él, quedare libre y prometo que comprare tu libertad y la Konohamaru y Haku, estén donde estén, y nos iremos a Konoha, y todo estará bien.

-Vale –musito la rubia agradecida.

Sakura asintió y subiéndose un poco el chal se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurenai para irse a la mansión Uchiha antes de que a Karin le diera por hacer un show en medio de la calle.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hacías con esa esclava? –Lizth la sujeto del codo para meterla en su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

Apenas y habían llegado a la mansión, Kurenai había tenido que irse para atender la cocina, y Lizth aprovecho eso para acorralar a Sakura y empezar a interrogarle sobre Ino, claro que ella no diría nada sobre la rubia, no vaya ser que le hicieran algo, por que ya había notado que los Uchiha eran la familia más influyente que existía en Suna.

-No tengo por qué decírselo –murmuro la pelirosa tratando de soltarse de su agarre, pero no podía hacer nada, la mujer era fuerte.

Lizth era hermosa a pesar de que estaba en los cuarenta, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, pero se notaba que adoraba a Karin y siempre obedecía todo lo que ella le ordenaba, incluso aunque eso significara ir contra los deseos de su hermano, y compartía el odio de su sobrina por Sakura, ya sabía cuáles eran los planes de Madara, la herencia que le había robado a Fugaku le pertenecería por derecho a Sasuke, a Karin y a Itachi, este último había renunciado a su herencia hace mucho, dejando solo a Karin y Sasuke como herederos y Madara prefería entregar su fortuna a una desconocida que a su hija y sobrino.

-Escúchame bien, niña –amenazo –conozco muy bien a mi hermano y a la lagartijas como tú, y no se saldrán con la suya, el no dejara a Karin en la calle, y tú no te quedaras con la herencia, Sasu-chan peleara por nosotras, así que vete olvidando de casarte con mi hermano.

-Yo no quiero casarme con él, señora –chillo la pelirosa indignada por el insulto. –el me está obligando a esto, yo solo quiero mi libertad, solo eso, quiero ir con mi novio y mi familia, con mis amigos, yo nací libre y seguiré siéndolo, incluso aunque eso signifique casarme con alguien tan despreciable como su hermano.

-Eres una…

-Claro, a menos que usted me ayude.

La mujer le observo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ayudarte en qué? –pregunto escuetamente.

-A mandarla una carta a mi familia diciéndole que estoy viva para que vengan por mí y paguen mi libertad o incluso que me lleven aquí a escondidas –agrego sabiendo que Madara no le daría la libertad así por que así –desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre.

Lizth lo considero y después de darse cuenta de que ella y Karin saldrían beneficiadas mando la carta, las semanas pasaron y Sakura rogaba que su padre se apurara a llegar a Suna para rescatarla, pero nada de nada, y cuando menos lo espero llego la boda con Madara.

-¿No dijiste que vendrían por ti, niña? –pregunto Lizth con dureza e ironía cuando Sakura salió de su habitación con un vestido blanco.

-Y-Yo no s-se que p-paso –Sakura trataba en lo posible de aguantar sus lagrimas, pero sabía que sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas.

-Ten fe –le murmuro Kurenai cuando se dirigieron al patio de los Uchiha, Karin no estaba por ningún lado.

-Acepto –dijo entre sollozos cuando finalmente la ceremonia dio comienzo y le preguntaron si aceptaba a Madara como esposo.

En los ojos del Uchiha brillo el triunfo, dejaría a su sobrino en la ruina, eso es lo único que importaba.

.

.

.

Una mujer pelirroja hablaba entre sollozos a un hombre con una capa con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, al lado de la chica pelirroja se encontraba una mujer pelinegra que trataba de calmarla. Los tres se encontraban cerca del puerto,

-…y esa zorra se le ofreció en bandeja de plata –la chica hablaba entrecortadamente producto de las lagrimas que seguía derramando y de la debilidad de su voz.

-No pudimos hacer nada –dijo la mujer con frialdad, mirando a todos lados para que asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca, como era de noche tampoco había mucho riesgo.

-Cálmate, Karin –dijo el hombre con voz neutra abrazándola.

-Es q-que l-le hice p-para que m-me o-odiara –siguió con su teatro –solo se consiguió a e-esa mujerzuela para dejarnos en la c-calle.

-Te dije que te calmaras, no es bueno para ti, prima.

-Pero, ¿qué vamos hacer? Ella lo tiene todo.

-Recuperare lo que por derecho es nuestro, Karin –le dijo el chico con dureza –esa mujer deseara no haberse metido con los Uchiha, sobretodo conmigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin levanto el rostro que tenia enterrado en el pecho del chico y le observo con adoración, a pesar de que no podía verlo, ella estaba enamorada de su primo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que eran niños, pese a que Sasuke ni cuenta se daba.

-Esa mujer piensa ir a su nación, después de que Madara muera, es un trepadora –agrego Lizth, sabiendo que Sasuke se enojaría mas e iría tras la chica para quitarle la herencia que tendría dentro de poco.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto con la furia cada vez más grande, el ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado con Sakura, esta furiosísimo de que su tío hubiera comprado a la mujer que le intereso, pero esta mas furioso al saber que su tío se había casado para no permitir que ni él ni su prima reclamaran su herencia.

-Es una completa víbora –señalo Karin con resentimiento –no ha hecho más que tratarme mal y amenazarme, Sasuke-kun –mintió.

-Es hermosa, eso no se puede negar –dijo Lizth –cabello rosa y ojos jade, Sakura Haruno o más conveniente sería decirle Sakura Uchiha.

Toda la ira que tenía en su interior se desinflo al escuchar el nombre que su tía pronuncio.

No podía ser cierto, ella no…

-Es una mosca muerta, repugnante –siguió insultando –incluso dijo que quería ir a ver a su prometido a Konoha que es donde vivía.

Esa información descoloco mucho más al más joven de los Uchiha.

-¿Qué? –Casi grito ardiendo en furia y resentimiento-

-Como escuchaste, Sakura solo piensa en ir tras el novio que dejo en Konoha.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Si, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que tuve muchos inconvenientes con el cumple de mi hermana que era al día siguiente del mío, si una ironía, y con las fiestas estuve muy liada y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, realmente espero que me perdonen, tratare de subir el próximo capi rápido.**_

_**Sus review me gustaron mucho y se los agradezco, ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora? ¿Qué hará Sasuke? ¿Cómo terminara todo esto? **_

_***Dama de compañia. es decir son las chicas o mujeres que acompañan a chicas de alta clase, como ahora Sakura lo es**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	9. Viuda y Libre

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: Viuda y Libre**

**Nación del Fuego, Konoha.**

Desde la desaparición de Sakura, habían pasado más de cuatro meses, en la que la buscaron incansablemente, pero no dieron con su paradero. Aunque la búsqueda solo había durado dos semanas y después la dieron por muerta. Shino había logrado recuperarse con los cuidados de Tsunade y Fuuka, que no cabía de felicidad en que el chico se hubiese recuperado, y estaba más que feliz de que Sakura estuviera muerta, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para quedarse con Shino.

Por eso el día que recibió la carta de Sakura mandada desde Suna, todo para ello acabo, temblando leyó la carta mientras el resentimiento se hacía presente en su corazón, si Sakura estaba en Suna Shino (que creía que estaba muerta) iría por ella, incluso aunque tuviera que irse arrastrando.

-¿Qué sucede Fuuka? –pregunto Tsunade cuando vio como ella arrugaba un pedazo de pergamino.

-N-Nada –tartamudeo ella sonriendo con falsedad y metiendo la carta en el bolsillo de su delantal -¿Cómo está Shino?

La rubia sonrió con tristeza, sin sospechar nada.

-Está muy bien –indico, triste por la muerte de Sakura, pero en cierto modo feliz de haberle cumplido la promesa a Sakura de salvarle –unos cuantos meses y se recuperara completamente.

-¿Y sus piernas?

Tsunade perdió la sonrisa.

-No sé si volverá a caminar, solo depende de su fuerza de voluntad.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Discúlpeme, Tsunade-sama, tengo que preparar el almuerzo –Fuuka se metió a la casa, saco la carta rompiéndola en muchos pedazos y después tirándolos al fuego, no se movió de la cocina hasta que vio como el ultimo pedazo se consumía hasta hacerse cenizas.

-No estropearas mi felicidad, Sakura –susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de eso, aunque Tsunade y Hinata aun trataban de dar con el paradero de la pelirosa, Fuuka se encargo de convencer completamente a Shino sobre la muerte de su hermana, y poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño. Los padres de ambos pensaron que lo mejor para aliviar el sufrimiento de Shino por la muerte de Sakura era casarlo con Fuuka.

A las pocas semanas después de que él empezó a caminar se casaron, pero Shino no la amaba y no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Sakura.

.

**Nación del Viento, Suna.**

Sakura salía casi todos los días de la mansión Uchiha, acompañada de Kurenai, aun no era libre, por que al día siguiente de la boda trato de escapar, Madara se lo impidió y le grito que no sería libre hasta su muerte.

Visitaba a Ino, y a Konohamaru y Haku, como todavía era esclava, no podía comprarles, pero estaba segura que llegaría a un acuerdo con los dueños de los tres.

-Frentona –decía Ino mientras hacia las compras -¿Por qué crees que no llego la carta a su destino?

-Yo...

-¿No será que la vieja esa no la mando?

Sakura agito la cabeza resignada.

-No lo creo, le convenía que yo desapareciera.

-Sakura –llamo Kurenai a su lado –es hora de que volvamos a casa.

-Oh, sí –suspiro la pelirosa triste, le gustaba hablar con Ino-cerda, que a pesar de ser un tanto molestosa, era una gran amiga, le hacía recordar a Hinata, aunque las dos eran bien diferentes.

La pelirosa se despidió de Ino y junto a Kurenai volvieron a la mansión Uchiha donde tuvieron que soportar los llantos fingidos de Karin.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba furioso por lo que le habían dicho su tía y Karin, el no sabía que Sakura tenía prometido, lo peor de todo es que se sentía usado, el normalmente era el que usaba a las mujeres para su beneficio, para placer y todas esas cosas, pero con Sakura todo fue diferente, pero la pelirosa solo le había hecho desearla y casi volverse loco por ella, solo para descubrir que por medio de mentiras y artimañas se había convertido en la esposa del tío que le destruyo la vida y para completarlo todo, la chica solo pensaba en ir tras su novio.

Sasuke tenía una sed de resentimiento y celos grandísima.

Mientras tanto Sai, Naruto y Gaara habían ido a visitar a sus familias, hace tiempo que no los veían. El rubio fue apapachado por sus padres, gobernadores de Suna, muy felices de ver a su único y joven hijo después de tanto tiempo. Pero Naruto no les dijo que ahora vendía personas como esclavos, sus padres se habrían enfadado muchísimo.

A Sai le fue igual, su padre le hizo muchas preguntas, algunas de las cuales el pelinegro no pudo contestar por el bienestar de sus amigos y el suyo propio. El padre de Sai le informo que aun no lograban encontrar pruebas que liberaran a Sasuke de ser el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Gaara fue recibido con mucha cordialidad por sus hermanos, a su padre le dio igual que hubiera regresado, y al pelirrojo le dio igual que su padre no lo saludara.

-Gaa-chan –Temari se tiro encima de su hermano y lo envolvió en una asfixiante abrazo, haciendo que Kankuro se riera disimuladamente.

-Me estas a-asfixiando –consiguió decir el pelirrojo empujando suavemente a su hermana mayor.

-Gaara –Kankuro le dio un abrazo rápido.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas? –pregunto Temari.

-Ahí bien –respondió su hermano incomodo, no quería que sus hermanos supiesen nada.

-Gaa-chan –dijo Temari cogiendo las manos de su hermano y mirándole con ojos suplicantes –te puedo pedir un gran favor.

-Claro, el que quieras, Temari.

-No creo que debas decir eso –murmuro Kankuro compadeciendo a su hermano, sabía que es lo que quería la rubia y a él no le hacía nada de gracia.

-Jura que me cumplirás el favor.

-Yo diría la orden –murmuro Kankuro, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la rubia.

Gaara miro de uno a otro sin entender, pero accedió al juramento de su hermana.

-Llévame contigo –pidió la rubia emocionada –llévame por un año a donde viajes con los demás.

-Lo sabia –dijo Kankuro resignado al ver la cara desencajada de Gaara ante tal petición, pero acababa de jurar y sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Temari sonrió, sabía que su hermano no tenía otra opción.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces? –grito Sakura aterrada, cuando en la noche Madara borracho le cogió del brazo y a rastras la llevo hasta la habitación de casados y la tiro sobre la cama.

El Uchiha rio con sorna sin saber bien lo que hacía y se tiro sobre ella en la cama, empezando a acariciarla, la pelirosa trato de empujarlo, pero Madara le dio una bofetada que la dejo sollozando por miedo y dolor. Empezó a gritar aterrada mientras que Madara seguía tocándola.

-¡No¡ ¡No¡ -sollozaba -¡usted dijo que no lo haría¡ ¡era un trato¡

-¡Un trato que rompiste el día que quisiste escapar, mocosa estúpida¡ -le grito Madara empezando a arrancarle el vestido.

-¡Auxilio¡ ¡Auxilio¡ -lloraba Sakura pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

-¡Nadie vendrá¡ ¡Ya cállate¡

Madara empezó a quitarle la ropa justo cuando la puerta se abrió, y entro Kurenai, la mujer asustada solo atino a empujar a Madara lejos de Sakura, que se levanto corriendo de la cama y se lanzo a abrazar a Kurenai llorando.

-¡Maldita seas, Kurenai¡ -le grito Madara furioso -¡Ya verás¡ ¡Te vas a arrepen….

Ante las miradas atónitas de las dos, Madara comenzó a convulsionar y después se quedo quieto en la cama, Kurenai se acerco asustada y le toco el pulso.

-Está muerto –dijo incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-¡Llama al doctor¡ –grito la mujer muy nerviosa –¡llámalo, Sakura, apresúrate¡

La pelirosa se subió bien el vestido y aguantándose las ganas de seguir llorando salió corriendo del cuarto para hacer lo que Kurenai le ordeno.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura junto a Lizth y Karin estaban velando los restos de Madara, a las pocas horas llego el abogado de los Uchiha y leyó el testamento, donde se decía que Sakura quedaba libre y que era la dueña y señora de toda la fortuna Uchiha. Pero había una clausula donde detallaba que si Sakura le daba aunque sea solo una moneda de oro a Karin., Lizth u otro Uchiha, ella perdería la fortuna y volvería a ser esclava.

-Aquí esta su carta de libertad –señalo el abogado extendiéndole a Sakura un pergamino donde estaba firmada su libertad.

-Al final cumplió –susurro con lágrimas de felicidad al saber que era viuda y libre.

-Él no quería que Karin se quedara con nada –le susurro Kurenai señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde Karin estaba llorando junto a Lizth, por que literalmente estaban en la calle.

-Hmp

Kurenai frunció el ceño al ver como Sakura las miraba con lastima.

-Ni se te ocurra darles nada, Sakura –le advirtió –ya oíste ¿no? Volverías a ser esclava.

-Lo sé –acepto a su pesar.

-¿No liberaras a tus amigos?

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

-Si –miro su carta de libertad –eso hare. Desde ahora soy libre.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Siento el retraso**_

_**Pero espero que les guste el capi**_

_**Solo un capi mas, y volveremos a ver a Sasuke con Sakura**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus review**_

_**besos**_


	10. La vuelta a Casa

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: La vuelta a casa. **

**Nación del viento, Suna**

Sakura sonrío al ver otra vez a Ino, la rubia miraba desde unos metros con la boca abierta el pago que la pelirosa hacia por su libertad.

-Vendida –le dijo el ex-dueño de Ino–me alegra hacer negocio con usted señora Uchiha.

La ojiverde frunció el ceño de disgusto cuando le llamaron por el apellido nuevo, pero no dijo nada, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de proclamar que no quería que le llamaran señora Uchiha. Simplemente asintió y haciéndole un gesto a Ino ambas salieron de la mansión donde Ino había estado de esclava.

-¡Me liberaste, frentona¡ -grito eufórica la rubia dándole un asfixiante abrazo cuando salieron.

-Cálmate, cerda –rio la pelirosa liberándose de los brazos de su amiga –aun no he firmado la carta de libertad.

-Pero es fantástico –chillo saltando de arriba abajo –mírate –la señalo, haciéndose énfasis en el hermoso vestido y las joyas finas –eres una señora y ahora eres libre, muchas gracias.

Sakura sonrío, feliz de ver a su amiga contenta, ella misma se había sentido así cuando horas antes le habían dado su carta de libertas y podía entenderla, pero ella no había hecho mucho melodrama porque Madara acababa de morir y algo de respeto debía mostrar, especialmente porque Karin y Lizth le lanzaron miradas matadoras.

-Vamos por Konohamaru y Haku –dijo Sakura bajando a Ino de su nube de felicidad.

-¡Sí, vamos a por ellos¡

Después de comprarlos, Sakura se llevo a Ino y los dos niños a su mansión, evito toparse con Karin que estaba llorando a mares y tirando al suelo todo lo que tocaba mientras Lizth trataba y a la vez fracasaba en calmarla.

-Está cada vez peor –le informo Kurenai cuando los cuatro pasaron al cuarto de la pelirosa.

Ino miro todo con gran admiración, mientras que Sakura miro todo con aburrimiento. Todo ese día se la pasaron yendo de un lado para otro, firmando las cartas de libertad para los tres, y también para Kurenai que también era esclava, aunque de más confianza. Compraron un montón de vestidos y joyas y muchas más cosas. Sakura le dio dinero y parte de la ropa a Ino, para que ella siguiera su camino, pero Ino agradecida y sin ningún lugar al que ir eligió seguirla hasta Konoha, los dos niños estaban muy felices sabiendo que al día siguiente partirían.

-No te parece muy apresurado, Sakura –dijo Kurenai en la noche cuando ya estaba casi todo listo.

-Tal vez –acepto la chica –pero mientras menos tiempo pase aquí, mejor.

-Creo que es lo mejor, frentona –intervino Ino alisando su vestido azul –esa tal Karin parece que quiere matarte, y eso que es ciega, imagina lo que haría si no lo fuera.

-Debo admitir que tienes razón –suspiro Kurenai –Karin esta descontrolada.

La mirada verde de Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos niños durmiendo, en la habitación de al lado de ella, estaban con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parecían tan felices.

-Sabes eres demasiado buena –le dijo Ino a su lado también sonriendo al ver a los niños en calma –muchas no harían lo mismo si estuvieran en tu lugar, si no que se dedicarían a gastar el dinero que tienen.

-Eso es lo bueno de Sakura –sonrío Kurenai –no es como los demás.

-Eres especial, frentona.

-Gracias –musito Sakura feliz de estar con sus amigos.

.

.

.

-Oh, Sasuke ¿Qué va ser de nosotros? –lloraba Karin abrazada al pelinegro y llorando a mares.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aun podía probar en sus labios el amargo gusto de la traición por parte de Sakura, y ahora que los había dejado en la calle se encargaría que se arrepintiera de meterse con los Uchiha y más que todo el haberse puesto de lado de Madara y apoyarlo en su plan de dejarlos en la ruina.

Pero ahora que Madara estaba muerto todo estaba bien, por lo menos se ahorraba un problema con su tío, ya que Madara era el principal culpable de todas sus desgracias.

-Recuperare lo que es nuestro, Karin –le prometió Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo harás? –pregunto Lizth.

-Ese será mi problema, tía –dijo Sasuke con algo de brusquedad –pero Sakura Haruno no se quedara con todo lo que nos pertenece por derecho. De eso puede estar segura.

-¿Iras tras ella?

-Claro que si –asintió Sasuke –de seguro regresara a Konoha para reencontrarse con su prometido –dijo lo ultimo con odio. Iniciare un juicio si es necesario.

-Está bien, Sasuke –sonrío Karin –confió en ti, yo también iré a Konoha y hare lo que sea para que esa zorra no se quede con nuestro dinero.

Sasuke asintió aunque se contuvo el decirle algo a Karin por la forma en la que había llamado a Sakura.

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente, en la noche**

-Vámonos –murmuro Sakura subiendo al carruaje junto a Ino, Kurenai y los dos niños.

La mansión Uchiha quedo atrás, al igual que Karin y Lizth y el cofre lleno de dinero que había dejado sin que nadie se diera cuenta para ellas dos, puede que no se hubieran portado a las mil maravillas con ella, pero Lizth había tratado de ayudarla, aunque fuera por sus propias y mezquinas razones. Y no deseaba que ellas se quedaran en la calle, les daba lástima.

Poco después subieron al barco con todas sus pertenencias y salieron de la nación del viento, dejando todos los malos recuerdos, en dos o tres días estarían en la nación del fuego y en Konoha.

Llegaron al mediodía, Sakura estaba feliz, quería llegar y preguntar cómo estaba Shino, aunque no se podía quitar de la cabeza a Sasuke, pero sabía que lo que sentía por él era incorrecto.

Estaban en medio de la ciudad cuando vislumbro a una muchacha de ojos perlas cerca a una tienda de joyas, junto a un chico con su mismo color de ojos.

-¿Hinata? –dijo con duda.

La eludida levanto la vista cuando escucho que la llamaban, y cuando sus ojos perlas se toparon con los verdes de Sakura sintió un gran alivio.

-¡Sakura¡ -grito dejando a Neji y corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Hinata, que alegría verte –sonrío la chica aliviada –mira te presento a Kurenai, Ino, Konohamaru y Haku.

Hinata sonrío.

-¿Dónde has estado, Sakura? –Pregunto preocupada –todos creíamos que estabas muerta.

-¿Muerta? –Repitió –pero ¿no les llego la carta?

-¿Cuál carta?

-La carta en la que les decía que estaba de esclava en Suna –explico atónita –bueno, no importa…deja eso para después ¿Cómo está Shino? ¿Está vivo?

La cara de la ojiperla se ensombreció.

-Han pasado tantas cosas –suspiro mirando a su primo que se encogió de hombros –Shino y Fuuka se han casado.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helada.

.

.

.

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi**_

_**Gracias por los review**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	11. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: Reencuentro.**

Sakura miro con incredulidad a Hinata, esperando que ella dijese que era mentira, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su amiga supo que era verdad, se sintió traicionada, su hermano y el chico que le prometió amor eterno, y muy a su pesar también sintió alivio, ella ya no amaba a Shino, pero seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le paso. No por eso debía sentirse muy feliz.

—Tu padre y su madre pensaron que era lo mejor —le conto la peli azul en un susurro lleno de enojo –pensaron que así se consolaría por tu muerte.

—No han pasado ni cuatro meses desde que me secuestraron —susurro Sakura al borde de las lágrimas — ¿y ya me dieron por muerta?

La peli azul le miro asustada.

— ¿Secuestrada? —repitió con el miedo leyéndose en sus ojos perlas — ¿te secuestraron?

— ¿Quiénes fueron, Sakura? —pregunto Neji frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza sin responder nada, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero tampoco es que pensara responder sobre el tema, sin querer sentía atracción hacia el capitán de los piratas que la habían secuestrado, y no deseaba ponerlo en apuros, mas de los que ya tenía siendo pirata y buscado como principal sospechoso de la muerte de sus padres.

—Sakura —Hinata puso sus pálidas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y las apretó en señal de apoyo — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Eso…no importa ya —mascullo la chica con la mirada gacha.

Ino miro a Kurenai con preocupación, y los dos niños se apresuraron a rodear a la pelirosa y tirar del vestido de ella para llamar su atención, le sonrieron con ganas, haciendo que Sakura sonriera con debilidad, y finalmente se tranquilizara. Respiro profundamente y volvió sus pensamientos a lo más importante: Haku y Konohamaru.

— ¿Dónde está Tsunade-sensei? —pregunto.

—En su casa —musito Hinata —se la pasa ahí todo el día, o a veces sale para contratar más hombres para que te busquen.

Sakura sonrió al saber que por lo menos su maestra no se había olvidado de ella, no sabía que sentir al saber que sus padres le habían dado por muerta tan rápido y además de el hecho de que la carta no había llegado, o tal vez si había llegado pero no habían querido ir a rescatarla.

—Antes que nada necesito que me ayuden, Hinata, Neji.

— ¿En qué? —la mirada de Neji vago por la pelirosa y después por las otras mujeres y niños, y finalmente en todas las cosas que traían que además de ser lujosas, eran muchas.

—En encontrar una casa —respondió Sakura con firmeza —volveré a establecerme en Konoha.

Hinata miro a su primo y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Sakura-chan, te ayudaremos.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto Hinata mirando la mansión, Neji estaba negociando el precio, era una mansión muy lujosa en medio de todo Konoha, cerca de la casa de los Hyuga y cerca de la casa del gobernador.

—Es perfecta —sonrió la pelirosa —Gracias, Hina-chan.

—No tienes que agradecer —dijo la peli azul sonriéndole —es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, si yo no me hubiera descuidado tu no….

—No fue tu culpa —la corto Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza —Yo fui tan tonta para alejarme por un lugar que no conocía, además creo que a lo largo trajo muchas cosas buenas —susurro lo ultimo mirando a Kurenai, Ino, Haku y Konohamaru que estaban viendo las habitaciones de la mansión y revisando que todo fuera en orden, y también pensando en Sasuke y lo que estuviera haciendo.

— ¿Iras a ver a tu padre? —titubeo la Hyuga con incomodidad.

—Sí, pero primero iré a ver a Tsunade-sensei, para encontrar al abuelo de Haku y Konohamaru y después iré a verlo.

También pensaba saludar a su hermana y a Shino, tenía una conversación pendiente con ellos, el grito de los dos niños la saco de sus pensamientos, junto a las risas de las dos mujeres que viajaban con ella, Haku y Konohamaru estaban como siempre jugando a ver quién era más fuerte.

—Sasuke —musito cerrando los ojos — ¿Dónde estarás?

.

.

.

En la nación del agua, se encontraban Sasuke y su tripulación, en medio del mar atacando un barco que justo entraba en esa nación, todos estaban gritando y luchando, las mujeres solo lloraban y se reunían en un solo lugar para que no las lastimaran.

— ¡Gaara¡ —grito Temari observando todo desde el barco perteneciente al Uchiha, el horror de lo que hacían se mezclaba con la furia que la embargaba, había logrado que junto a Kankuro Gaara los llevara con él, pero no imagino que su hermano se dedicara a asaltar barcos matando a inocentes y robando.

El pelirrojo le dio una última estocada al hombre con el que estaba luchando, limpio su espada y suspiro alzando la mirada desde el barco que asaltaban al otro donde estaba su rubia hermana mirándole con ira reprimida.

—Temari —suspiro cansado —por eso no quise que viniera.

—Eso te enseñara preguntar antes de prometer algo —se burlo Sai llegando a su lado.

La batalla había terminado, finalmente habían tomado el barco, no habían tenido bajas, y algunos de los hombres que viajaban en ese barco estaban muertos, otros se habían rendido. Sasuke se acerco a ellos junto a Naruto, ambos envainando sus espadas.

—Tsk, sabía que no debí permitirlo —mascullo el Uchiha por lo bajo escuchando las sartas de insultos que les lanzaba Temari.

—Genial, dattebayo —se burlo Naruto —no puede ser tan malo, ya tuvimos en el barco a una chica con el mismo carácter ¿No, teme?

El Uchiha le lanzo una mirada fulminante y luego se alejo de ellos para acercarse a Dosu que el mostro los documentos de la identidad de los hombres.

-Bien —susurro Sasuke cogiendo uno de ellos y mirándolo —Souta Yoshida —leyó el pelinegro. —Ahora, todos al barco, pasen las cosas de valor y andando —grito.

Naruto miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer, Sasuke? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Claro que si —respondió este con mordacidad —Sakura Haruno sabrá que no debe meterse con los Uchiha.

El rubio suspiro intercambiando miradas desoladoras con Gaara y Sai, era obvio que no solo estaba enojado por la herencia si no por el hecho de que Sakura se había casado con su tío Madara, y además Sasuke insistía en que la pelirosa se había burlado de él, ya que en Konoha tenía un prometido, el no quería solo la herencia quería venganza contra la pelirosa, venganza porque según él, ella se había burlado de él.

— ¿Estas consciente que si lo haces, las oportunidades de que quedes libres de cargos disminuyen? —interrogo Sai.

—Sí.

—Bien, si eso quieres —Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Así que con ese apellido te presentaras, eh —leyó Naruto —Sasuke Yoshida.

—A Konoha —grito el pelinegro ignorándolo y subiendo a su barco junto a sus amigos, y dejando en paz el barco que habían atacado, con un nuevo rumbo y una nueva meta ellos se dirigían hacia la nación del fuego.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Sakura llego a Konoha, pudo encontrar a su maestra que estuvo encantada de volverla a ver, y feliz de tener otra aprendiz, Ino. Pudieron llevar a Haku y Konohamaru junto al maestro de Tsunade, el anciano doctor se mostro muy feliz de verlos, y rápidamente los acogió junto a su hijo Asuma. Al parecer a Kurenai le cayó muy bien Asuma porque constantemente iba a la casa de los Sarutobi con el pretexto de ver a los niños, pero tanto Sakura como Ino sabían que Asuma y Kurenai llevaban un romance en secreto. Sakura también había hablado con sus padres y hermanos, si bien se alegraron de verla con vida, también se tornaron muy incómodos por lo sucedido con Fuuka y Shino. Ella no dijo nada al respecto a eso, ni les culpo, pudo hablar con su hermana que solo le dijo que estaba feliz de verla a salvo, y Shino le dijo que aun la quería y que estaba casado con Fuuka por puro compromiso, aun así Sakura dejo en claro que ahora él era el esposo de su hermana y que nada más que eso les unía.

— ¿Cuándo crees que Kurenai no los diga? —pregunto Ino terminando de arreglarse en su cuarto.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama de la chica, sonrió con picardía y contesto.

—Cuando crea que es el momento.

—Se nota que son el uno para el otro, frentona.

—Ah, ¿Y qué me dices de ti con Shikamaru, cerda?

Shikamaru era el hijo de los Nara, una familia de renombre en Konoha, amigo de Sakura y ahora también de Ino, aunque el Nara pasaba más tiempo con la rubia, eran grandes amigos junto a Chouji.

—No pasa nada con él, frentona —respondió sin inmutarse —sabes que solo es un amigo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ino termino de acomodarse el peinado y volteo a ver a su amiga con las cejas arqueadas, sonrió con malicia antes de agregar.

—Pero ¿Qué me dices de ti con el caliente capitán Sasuke?

Sakura se sonrojo sin saber que decir mientras que Ino rompía a carcajadas sin evitarlo. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando una de las sirvientas le anuncio que Hinata acababa de llegar, las tres habían quedado en salir a pasear.

.

.

.

Temari bufo por lo bajo cuando entraron en Konoha, todos se presentaron con sus nombres verdaderos, a excepción de Sasuke, que uso el apellido Yakishi, sabía que Karin ya no demoraría en llegar a Konoha, así que conseguiría una casa para ella y su tía, y otra para él y sus amigos. El barco lo había dejado a cargo de Iruka, el seguiría con todos los objetivos de Sasuke y de vez en cuando traería reportes.

—Esto es ridículo —mascullo Temari fulminando a Gaara con la mirada — ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Te dije que viajar con nosotros no sería algo exactamente excitante, Temari —respondió el pelirrojo con mordacidad.

—Temari —llamo Sasuke ya perdiendo la paciencia, la chica no hacía otra cosa más que molestar desde que subió al barco y ahora que estaban en Konoha estaba más escandalosa. —Ya cállate.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz del chico y las risas de Sai y Naruto

— ¡No eres nadie para callarme, Uchiha¡ —chillo.

El pelinegro la ignoro, y paso su vista por toda Konoha, noto como las chicas que pasaban se les quedaban mirando embelesadas, en todo lugar era lo mismo, por eso rodo los ojos, fastidiado por la atención no deseada.

—Mira allí, dattebayo —chillo el Namikaze señalando en una dirección.

Allí se podía apreciar a tres chicas conversando y riendo, ajenas a la nueva sensación del momento, o sea ellos. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa. Sasuke sin poder evitarlo la detallo completamente, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, con aquellos ojos jades brillando. Pero pronto se golpeo mentalmente, esa mujer tan hermosa le se había casado con el tío que le desgracio la vida obligándolo a convertirse en pirata, además ella tenía su herencia, que por derecho le correspondía y había tratado mal a su prima, eso dicho por Karin.

Debía olvidarse del encaprichamiento que sentía por ella, y concentrarse en lo que había llegado a hacer: Quitarle la fortuna Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan —musito Naruto alegremente, la chica no pudo oírle, y el rubio lo agradeció internamente, porque se notaba que Sasuke quería matarlo, la mirada azul del chico siguió recorriendo a las tres chicas, y se enfoco en una de ellas, de ojos perlas y cabello azul, que parecía una frágil muñequita tan hermosa, cuando los ojos de ella y los suyos se toparon la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —pregunto Sakura preocupada desde su lugar, mirando como su amiga se había vuelto roja.

Ino le guiño un ojo.

—De seguro vio al chico que le gusta.

Hinata en respuesta se sonrojo aun mas, podía sentir la mirada del chico rubio clavada en ella, y le gusto, no lo había visto antes así que era de seguro nuevo en Konoha, llamaba mucho la atención porque estaba junto a otros chicos muy guapos.

—E-ellos s-son n-n-nuevos… —tartamudeo mirando hacia ellos de reojo.

Sakura e Ino sonrieron al verla tartamudear, y voltearon a ver a las personas, o mejor dicho persona que había hecho tartamudear a su amiga. A las dos se le congelo la sonrisa en el rostro al ver quiénes eran.

—S-Sasuke —musito la pelirosa sorprendida.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Hola**_

_**Siento haber demorado tanto, pero la inspiración se me fue, y la verdad aun estoy dudando si ya volvió.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews**_

_**Espero que les guste el capi**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	12. Frente a frente

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: Frente a frente**

Sakura miro hacia donde estaba Sasuke sin creérselo. No podía ser el, era imposible. Después de todo Sasuke era un pirata y era buscado en las cinco naciones, no podía estar tan campante con todos sus subordinados en Konoha…pero ahí estaba, con su oscura mirada clavada en ella, aquellos ojos negros llenos de resentimiento.

—S-Sakura —tartamudeo Ino mirando a Sasuke y a los demás. Se aferro al brazo de la pelirosa y se llevo la mano libre a la boca ocultando su chillido de sorpresa. —Es…es…

Hinata miraba de una a otra con interés, una vez libre de la mirada de Naruto dejo de sonrojarse y presto atención a las caras pálidas de sus amigas que parecían haber visto un fantasma.

— ¿Estan bien? —pregunto preocupada, haciéndolas saltar en su sitio.

Ninguna de las dos contesto, solo asintieron por inercia. Durante un minuto entero la oscura mirada de Sasuke se mantuvo con la jade de Sakura, antes de que el chico rompiera el contacto y dijera a sus compañeros en voz baja: vámonos.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar, incluso Temari y Kankuro que habían observado con interés la reacción del Uchiha ante la presencia de la joven de cabello rosa.

Sasuke camino al frente de todos ellos, en silencio, aun recordando a Sakura. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por el encaprichamiento que tuvo con ella. No, no podía. Debía fingir que no la conocía, después de todo vestía de forma diferente y se había cortado un poco el cabello y vestía la ropa propia de la gente de alto nivel social, aparte que el sabia comportarse de acuerdo a su nivel, antes de ser pirata fue un Uchiha, que era la mejor familia de renombre en la nación del Viento y tenia modales refinados.

—Teme —llamo Naruto bajamente mientras caminaban.

— ¿Qué quieres, dobe? —pregunto bruscamente el chico.

— ¿No piensas hablar con ellas?

— ¿Hablar? —Se burlo el azabache —Naruto, aquí soy Sasuke Yoshida. Se supone que soy amigo de la familia Uchiha y vengo a ayudar a Karin a recuperar su herencia y no conozco a Sakura.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que vas hacer?

—Ya deja de preguntar lo mismo, dobe. —Se irrito Sasuke —ya te dije que sí.

— ¿Así que le vas a dejar en la calle? —dijo Gaara.

—Sabiendo que ella no tiene la culpa de nada —intervino Sai.

Sasuke los miro con frialdad.

— ¿De qué lado estan?

Ninguno respondió.

.

.

.

Sakura e Ino se despidieron de una confundida Hinata y partieron al instante a la casa que habían comprado, ambas aun incrédulas.

Kurenai les esperaba junto a Matsuri, la sirvienta.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto la mujer al verlas.

Sakura no sabía si decirle o no la verdad, nunca le habían dicho que habían encontrado a Sasuke como pirata y la verdad no estaban seguras de sí la mujer lo reconocería, habían pasado muchos años desde que Sasuke huyo de Suna siendo acusado de la muerte de sus padres.

—Tal vez no sea el —susurro Ino —Es…diferente, el porte y la elegancia, se nota que es de clase alta.

—Alguna vez fue un Uchiha —dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Las señoritas desean algo? —pregunto Matsuri amablemente, antes de que Kurenai interviniera al no entender lo dicho por la pelirosa.

—No, gracias Matsuri, puedes retirarte —señalo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

La castaña hizo una ligera reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez que se fue Kurenai les miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?

Las dos chicas se miraron.

—Siéntate, Kurenai —dijo Ino —te contaremos todo.

—Absolutamente todo —afirmo Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke y los demás se establecieron en la posada de Konoha, pidiendo seis habitaciones, ninguno tenía ganas de compartir con nadie.

Sasuke sin perder tiempo alguno fue a ver al gobernador. Se encontró con Shion, la hija de Kagari que se sonrió sensualmente, el con cortesía y elegancia pidió ver al gobernador. Cuando le permitieron verlo Sasuke dio su identidad falsa.

—Sasuke Yoshida —sonrió el azabache.

—Por favor siéntese —señalo Kagari.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar de negocios inmediatamente, Sasuke tenía mucho dinero, tal que no tenía necesidad de la fortuna que su tío le había dejado a Sakura, pero eso era cuestión de honor y aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente venganza. Empezó hablando con el gobernador sobre negocios, trataba de ser un socio de Kagari para así incrementar su fortuna.

—Bueno, Kagari —dijo Sasuke moviendo su copa desinteresadamente luego de media hora de charlas sobre minas. —En realidad lo que me trae a Konoha es un asunto personal.

El gobernador se acomodo en su asiento y le miro con interés.

—Usted dirá, señor Yoshida.

—Mi familia, los Yoshida son amigos de la familia Uchiha de Suna —Kagari asintió —Vera el señor Madara Uchiha —tuvo que controlarse para que no dijera el nombre de su tío con todo el odio que quería —se caso con una mujer hermosa y joven proveniente de aquí, a quien dejo toda su herencia, pero el señor Uchiha estaba muy avanzado de edad, probablemente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ya que dejo a su hija y a su hermana en la calle. Creemos que el matrimonio no se consumo y Karin Uchiha, la hija de Madara quiere invalidar el testamento. Obviamente a menos que se demuestre que la señora Sakura y el señor Madara tuvieron…eh…intimidad el testamento no será valido. Esperamos su ayuda.

— ¿Está hablando de Sakura Haruno?

El pelinegro asintió.

—Pues se de buena fuente que Sakura es una muchacha respetable, si lo que dice usted resulta ser cierto pues no creo que habría muchos problemas para que la herencia le sea devuelta a la señorita Karin.

—Espero así sea —dijo Sasuke —Karin es invidente y realmente quiere el legado de su padre.

Kagari asintió.

Sasuke le mostro dos documentos, uno que era de su falsa identidad y el otro una recomendación del papa, que era la persona más cercana al rey. Kagari quedo muy impresionado con eso ultimo.

—Realmente tiene buenas amistades señor Yoshida.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia.

—Su eminencia, el papa, es un allegado de mi familia.

Kagari volvió a asentir diciéndole que le ayudaría lo que más que pudiera, con eso Sasuke marcho contento hacia la posada, bien ya por lo menos tenía en sus manos al gobernador.

— ¿Y cómo le fue al señor? —pregunto Naruto con burla cuando lo vio llegar.

—Esto me revienta, dobe —dijo el chico irritado —modales, hipocresías, reverencias….odio esto.

— ¿Te creyó?

—Obvio, es tan hipócrita como los demás solo movido por el dinero y la ambición —siseo el pelinegro.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y salió a pasear por el pueblo. Cuando anocheció regreso pidiendo hablar con el Uchiha, ambos fueron a la cantina donde pidieron dos bebidas.

—Averigüe algo —dijo Naruto con seriedad, mirando a su amigo —estaba paseando y le pregunte a un zapatero algo hablador sobre Sakura-chan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, solo lo insto a continuar con la mirada.

—Sakura es la segunda hija del dueño del molino más importante de Konoha. Estaba comprometida con Shino Aburame, que estuvo cuatro años preso en otra nación. —El rubio hizo una pausa al ver que a Sasuke la información le interesaba, eso ya era algo —Se iban a casar…

— ¿Se iban?

Naruto suspiro.

— ¿Te acuerdas del día que secuestraron a Sakura-chan? —Sasuke asintió —Pues ella es la discípula de Tsunade. El día de la celebración de su compromiso el encantador señor con el que te encontraste en la mañana —dijo con ironía —exigió su derecha de pernada sobre ella.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos, recordando ese día, poco le había importado lo que paso con aquella muchacha discípula de Tsunade, pero ahora que sabía que era Sakura era otra cosa.

— ¿Aun existe eso aquí? —no pudo evitar la leve preocupación en su voz.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ahora si te importa, no? —El rubio sacudió la cabeza — Es el gobernador, puede hacer lo que se le dé la reverenda gana. El hecho es que el tal Shino trato de impedirlo y lo dejaron medio muerto. Al parecer al día siguiente ella volvió a su casa y ese mismo día nuestros hombres la secuestraron y el resto ya lo sabes.

Sasuke miro a Naruto de forma pensativa. Ahora veía las cosas de modo diferente, muy diferente. En realidad todo lo que había hecho Sakura lo había hecho para volver a su casa con el chico al que casi matan por defenderla. Bien, eso cambiaba drásticamente su punto de vista.

— ¿Qué paso con el tal Shino?

—Ese es otro. Sakura-chan le espero cuatro años, y el no pudo pasar cuatro meses sin ella, se recupero aunque quedo con un leve cojera y se caso con la hermana se Sakura, Fuuka.

Naruto tomo su copa de sake de un trago aun molesto por la vida que le toco a Sakura. No podía creer lo que había sufrido y encima Sasuke quería perjudicarla por puro capricho y orgullo.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Sasuke lentamente —porque se porto así en el barco.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Hablare con mi tía y con Karin, llegan mañana. Trátate de convencerlas para que no le quiten nada, yo tengo suficiente dinero para darle la vida de princesa a la que Karin está acostumbrada y una buena dote.

En ese momento Naruto se atraganto, después de que Sasuke le diera unos cuantos golpecitos vio como el rubio comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Y quién va querer casarse con ella? —pregunto divertido.

Al Uchiha eso no le pareció divertido.

—Cualquiera, Karin es muy hermosa y de buenos modales y de una familia distinguida. Tendrá muchos pretendientes, a pesar que es ciega tiene otras cualidades.

— ¿Cómo el hecho de que es un arpía?

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

—Es de mi prima de la que estás hablando, dobe. Así que ándate con cuidado.

—Ya, no te exaltes, teme. Pero ¿No será que tú puedes ser uno de esos pretendientes?

El Uchiha le miro sin entender por qué decía eso, sin embargo Naruto podía ser tonto y lento pero había notado la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo que le mandaba Karin a Sasuke, y eso que no podía verlo.

—Karin es mi prima, no sé de que hablas, dobe.

—Que todos sabemos que la pelos de zanahoria…digo tu prima está enamorada de ti.

—Vuelve a llamarla así y ya verás. Y debes estar más idiota de lo que pensaba, dobe. Somos primos, yo la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana.

—Ya, entonces ese cariño de hermanos solo es de tu parte porque del de ella te aseguro que es otra cosa.

El Uchiha le ignoro y dejando unas cuantas monedas en la mesa se paro, el rubio termino de beber su segunda copa de sake y lo siguió al instante, ambos llegaron a la posada en unos cuantos minutos y antes de que se despidieran Naruto dijo:

— ¿Planes aun ver mañana a Sakura?

—Sí, aunque mis planes hayan cambiado no veo porque no puedo asustarla un poco —sonrió Sasuke con burla.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo de diversión.

.

.

.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Sakura estaba nerviosa, el día anterior estaba segura de haber visto a Sasuke en Konoha. Se lo había dicho todo a Kurenai y había tenido que hablar sobre eso hasta la noche, la mujer aun no podía creer que el Sasuke que ella conoció fuera un pirata. Pero ahora no solo eso se unía a su problemas, el gobernador le había visitado horas antes para decirle que un tal Yoshida se había presentado en la nación del fuego como protector de Karin diciendo que querían invalidar el testamento en el que le nombraban heredera de toda la fortuna Uchiha. El gobernador le había ofrecido su ayuda, pero no acepto, no quería nada que ver con el hombre que empezó toda su desgracia.

Afortunadamente Kurenai había ido a ver a Asuma y no se había enterado de lo último, lo que menos querían era preocuparla.

—No creo que puedan hacer nada, frentona —trato de tranquilizarla Ino —el testamento está bien. Tú eres la legítima heredera de la fortuna Uchiha.

Sakura asintió aun preocupada.

—Deja de dar vueltas, harás un hoyo en el piso.

—Pensé que con el dinero que les deje estarían bien, era mucho —dijo afligida.

Ino frunció el ceño.

— ¿Les dejaste dinero a esas arpías?

Sakura sonrió tristemente —Ellas me ayudaron, incluso aunque fuera por sus razones, y además qué más da.

— ¡Podías haber vuelto a ser esclava, Sakura!

La réplica de Sakura fue interrumpida por Matsuri que acababa de anunciar que el señor Yoshida pedía verla para tratar un asunto delicado.

—Ah, ¿Qué voy hacer? —se pregunto Sakura inquieta mirando a Ino y la castaña sin saber qué hacer.

—Si desea le digo que esta indispuesta y que le atenderá en otro momento, señorita Sakura —dijo cortésmente Matsuri.

Sakura se quedo pensativa. No, lo mejor era de una buena vez afrontar ese problema, no debía temer, ella no había hecho nada malo, había sido Madara el que había insistido en dejarle todo el dinero para ver a Karin y a Lizth en la calle y el testamento era legal. No había nada que temer…eso esperaba.

Minutos después ingreso Sasuke sonriendo con confianza, las dos chicas que habían estado de espaldas se quedaron con la boca abierta al mirarlo, ¡era Sasuke!

—Mucho gusto, señoras —dijo haciendo un elegante saludo —soy Sasuke Yoshida….eh…¿Quién de ustedes es la señora Sakura?

—Eh…Y-yo —tartamudeo la pelirosa dando un paso al frente.

—Hmp —Sasuke la contemplo de la cabeza a los pies sin perder detalle y sonrió para sí mismo.

Sakura por su parte no entendía nada. ¿No se suponía que era un Uchiha? O ¿Qué era un pirata? ¿Además no le había reconocido? Y por si fuera poco él era el que estaba de lado de Karin para quitarle todo y dejarle otra vez como esclava. El Uchiha le explico la situación alegando que tenían una carta del médico donde ponía que Madara por su avanzada edad no podía ejercer sus funciones de hombre.

—Le aseguro que doncella no soy —mintió Sakura con naturalidad, mirando de reojo a Ino, que miraba sin pudor a Sasuke.

—Eso no es suficiente para probar que estuvo con el señor Uchiha.

Sakura le miro indignada.

— ¡Me está ofendiendo! —exclamo, claramente irritada.

El pelinegro disfrutaba hacerla enojar.

—No es esa mi intención, Sa-ku-ra —dijo lentamente —pero pudo haberse casado antes_….o el gobernador haber exigido un derecho de pernada que no existía —pensó._

—….

—Claro, que si usted prueba que si se consumó el matrimonio la señorita Karin no podría invalidar el testamento.

— ¿Y cómo probaría eso? —pregunto Ino interesada.

—Que estuviera embarazada —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia —eso lo probaría.

Sakura se quedo sin aire. Ella aun era doncella, a pesar que casi la violan en dos ocasiones, porque el gobernador también le iba a violar, ese derecho de pernada no era más que una patética excusa. ¿Cómo iba a estar embarazada si no conocía a ningún hombre en la intimidad?

Ino sonrió con suficiencia, viendo a donde quería llegar el azabache. Dio una palmada y sonriente se acerco a Sakura poniendo las manos sobre el vientre plano de la pelirosa diciendo.

— ¡Perfecto! Porque aquí mi estimada amiga está esperando un lindo angelito.

Sakura y Sasuke le miraron atónitos. El pelinegro cerro los puños, furioso solo pensar que era verdad, pero al ver la cara de Ino y después la desconcertada e incrédula de la pelirosa (que fue demasiada lenta para disfrazar) llego a la conclusión de que era una mentira.

—Entonces si eso es verdad no habría ningún problema —dijo con presunción —Ahora con su permiso señoras, me retiro —se dio la vuelta.

Ino dio un paso, a pesar de que la pelirosa trataba de impedírselo.

— ¿No nos hemos visto en otro lado?

Sasuke volteo con una sonrisa calculadora que no inmuto a la rubia, Sakura los observaba desde detrás de la espalda de Ino.

— ¿En dónde podría ser?

— ¿Tal vez…en un barco? —dijo Ino sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo creo —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con diversión —de otro modo lo recordaría.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Sakura se adelanto diciendo:

—Eh…l-lo acompaño a la s-salida.

Sasuke hizo un gesto y la chica lo siguió, ya afuera el pelinegro empezó a carcajearse ante la mirada confusa de Sakura.

—No creí ninguna palabra de lo que dijo su amiga, Sa-ku-ra.

La chica le miro enojada.

— ¿Porque? ¿Y si estoy embarazada?

Sasuke le acorralo contra la puerta, mirándola detalladamente, haciéndola sonrojar —Eso lo veremos. Ahora estamos frente a frente querida _tía Sakura. —_dijo lo último en un susurro lleno de sarcasmo en el oído de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

Después la soltó y se fue a la posada aun sonriendo.

.

.

.

_**Bien, sé que no tengo excusas para haberme demorado tanto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada y tuve un viaje recientemente y la inspiración recién me acaba de volver. De todo corazón espero que les guste, lo hice lo mejor que puedo. Tratare de no demorar mucho otra vez.**_

_**Y ¿Qué creen que pasara? Ino la ha metido en un gran problema. ^^U**_

_**No recuerdo bien, pero creo que pusieron que la historia se les hace conocida, bueno lo base en una novela de época llamada Pasión.**_

_**Y sobre tus review**__** leontinees.**__** Pues gracias por los que me mandaste corrigiéndome en los ojos de Konan y el término de desperezarse, lamento que Ino y Gaara no queden juntos aquí, pero a mí me gusta el SaiIno, y el GaaMatsu. Sobre el encuentro de Sakura y Sasuke dije que un capi mas no en el otro capi. Y sobre los meses ya lo corregí, fue un error. Si lees este capi espero de todo corazón que te guste.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	13. Sentimientos Malos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Capitulo 13: Sentimientos malos.**

Sakura cerró las puertas de su casa y se apresuro a ingresar a la sala, donde Ino la esperaba impaciente, estaba segura de que los dos habían estado hablando sobre lo que acababa de decir, no había querido comprometer a su amiga, pero tampoco iba a darle la satisfacción a Sasuke de saber que estaban en sus manos.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Ino con tono apremiante.

La pelirosa la miro y suspiro.

— ¿Qué va a pasar, Ino? ¡No tenias que haber dicho que estaba embarazada!

Ino rodo los ojos, ya sabía que ella le cuestionaría eso, pero lo importante en ese momento era saber que había dicho Sasuke, no si estaba enojada por la mentira que dijo.

— ¡Ya, frentona! Dime ¿Qué paso?

—No te creyó no una palabra, me lo acaba de decir —susurro, afligida —esto está peor de lo que pensamos, no estoy embarazada y él lo sabe.

—No te preocupes, mientras tanto podemos idear un plan para impedir que te quiten la fortuna Uchiha.

—No me interesa la fortuna Uchiha, solo quiero mi libertad y esta desaparecería el día en que dejara de ser la dueña del dinero de Madara.

—Eso lo sabemos.

La rubia quedo pensativa, tenía que haber alguna forma de que Sakura saliera de todo eso sin perjudicarse a sí misma. Se sentó rápidamente en el sofá más cercano y se acomodo un mechón de cabello rubio que había escapado de su coleta. No sería tan fácil y más si esas brujas habían venido.

Sakura se sentó a su lado, con todo aspecto de estar preocupada.

En ese momento ingreso Matsuri, haciendo una delicada reverencia — ¿Desean algo, señoras?

— ¿Eh? —la pelirosa despertó de su ensimismamiento de un salto —Si, claro. Tráeme un jugo de naranja, por favor Matsuri.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Ino que le indico lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo la rubia con los ojos brillando de un modo extraño.

Sakura conocía ese brillo y sabia que no anticipaba nada bueno. Siempre que Ino la miraba así significaba que se metería en más problemas por los alocados planes de su amiga. Le miro de forma recelosa, instándole a seguir.

—Ellos quieren que tú les demuestres que estuviste con Madara con un hijo…

Sakura le interrumpió.

—Sabes perfectamente que aun soy doncella. Esto estropea tu brillante plan —agrego con sarcasmo.

Ino rodo los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues ahí está la solución. Ten un hijo.

La pelirosa le observo atónita, su amiga no podía estar hablando en serio. Tal vez había escuchado mal después de todo, aun estaba en shock al descubrir que el protector de Karin y Lizth era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, y que además parecía haberse olvidado de ella de la noche a la mañana.

Aunque tampoco podía culparlo, ella no había sido muy amable para que el conservara gratos recuerdos, pero su forma de comportarse había sido demasiado….extraña.

—Explícate.

—Embarázate a propósito y hazles creer que es él hijo de Madara.

La chica le veía escandalizada.

— ¡Ino! —Chillo con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y furia— ¿Cómo puedes insinuar eso? ¡Sigo siendo una mujer decente! No me voy a embarazar solo por tener una fortuna, y aunque considerara esa absurda idea ¿De quién sería? ¿De Uchiha Sasuke o Yoshida Sasuke? ¡Es un pirata! ¡Estoy segura de eso!

Ino sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cálmate, frente de marquesina. Nunca dije que tendría que ser de Sasuke, a esa conclusión llegaste tu solita —agrando su sonrisa al ver como Sakura se ponía roja —aunque concuerdo contigo, él es aquel pirata llamado Sasuke Uchiha, aquel pirata que te gusto mucho por cierto.

— ¡El no me gusto!

—Aja —musito sin creerle —Por eso dejaste que te "consolara" aquel día ¿no?

Sakura puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada, evidentemente aun no olvidaba los recuerdos de esa noche donde casi las violan y donde Sasuke con algunos de sus hombres les habían salvado, y donde sin saber por qué él la había besado y ella le había correspondido.

—Señoras —dijo Matsuri ingresando otra vez.

Traía una bandeja de plata, y sobre ella dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja.

—Gracias —susurro Sakura tomando el jugo con lentitud.

—Ay, Matsuri —se quejo Ino haciendo un puchero — ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no nos llames señoras? No somos tan viejas, tutéanos.

La castaña sonrió tranquilamente.

—No podría, señoras.

—Ino tiene razón, nos haces sentir viejas —reclamo Sakura —ándale…

—No he olvidado cual es mi posición, señora Sakura —musito Matsuri con delicadeza —sigo siendo una sirvienta.

Las dos chicas rodaron los ojos, habían contratado a la castaña porque había parecido una buena persona, y no habían fallado con su elección, la chica siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ellas querían, guardaba sus secretos y les ayudaba mucho cuando tenían visitas indeseadas y siempre estaba disponible cuando necesitaban algo, las dos deseaban ser sus amigas, pero Matsuri era muy introvertida.

—Entonces —dijo Ino —si nos llamas por nuestros nombres como un favor, hazlo como una orden.

Sakura y Matsuri parpadearon sin entender.

— ¿Eh?

—De ahora en adelante llámanos por nuestros nombres —explico Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —y no te puedes negar, es _una orden…_

La castaña abrió la boca para protestas, pero tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta, para dejar pasar a Kurenai que acababa de volver de su cita con Asuma, el hijo del doctor Sarutobi.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, muchachas? —pregunto al ver el semblante preocupado de ambas.

Sakura suspiro, tenía que explicarle a Kurenai que Sasuke acababa de llegar a su casa con otra identidad.

.

.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

El berrinche que estaba haciendo Karin, no le gustaba nada. Lizth, su tía se dedico a fulminarle con la mirada, ninguna de las dos podía entender porque ahora Sasuke se negaba a perjudicar a Sakura.

—Si no nos vas ayudar, bien —replico Lizth en un siseo —entonces acudiremos al gobernador, aun tenemos la carta del médico.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se posaron sobre su tía con frialdad, haciéndole estremecer y desviar la mirada a otro lado.

—No harán eso —dijo Sasuke con brusquedad —igual esa carta la consiguieron a base de un soborno.

— ¿Y qué? —Inquirió Lizth con desdén —lo importante es, que podremos recuperar la fortuna Uchiha que Madara no quiso dejar en manos de Karin.

—No es necesario eso. Ya se los dije, tengo el dinero suficiente para darles la vida de princesas a las que ambas estan acostumbradas.

Karin volvió a sollozar, desde el momento en que su primo hablo de no perjudicar a Sakura, supo que él había caído en las redes de la pelirosa, sabia por su tía que le chica era hermosa y tuvo miedo de que Sakura se le metiera por los ojos y al parecer había sido asi.

— ¡No es justo, Sasuke-kun! —Chillo pataleando — ¡No es justo! ¡La odio! Si ella no hubiese llegado a nuestras vidas, nada de esto hubiese estado ocurriendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Es que ella te ha hecho algo malo? ¿Es personal?

Karin mascullo bajamente — ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si no fuera por ella….

—Madara hubiera encontrado a otra persona para dejar su fortuna —le interrumpió Sasuke.

—Pero, Sasuke…

—Basta, Karin.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, afligida, tal vez no era mala idea dejar la carta en manos del gobernador, tal vez….lo único que quería era ver a Sakura destrozada, poder saborear su desolación y hacerle pagar por haberse quedado con su dinero, pero ahora que Sasuke empezaba a dudar hacia todo eso más personal.

Muchísimo más personal.

—Lo pensare —informo el azabache, escuetamente. Se notaba ligeramente molesto, pero no quería otra discusión con su tía y prima. —Lo pensare. Por el momento no le den la carta a nadie, a nadie.

Se despidió con cortesía y fue hasta la posada donde estaban los demás. Ellas se quedarían en casa del gobernador, que amablemente les había ofrecido hospedaje el tiempo que se quedaran en Konoha hasta que lograran ganar el juicio.

—Bah, dattebayo, no me extraña — dijo Naruto comiendo en la posada —ella está obsesionado contigo, teme. Admítelo.

—Deliras, dobe.

—Naruto tiene razón por primera vez en la vida —señalo Gaara con acritud —Karin no te ve solo como su primo.

—Ella siente un amor enfermizo hacia ti —completo Sai, con una sonrisa falsa.

Sasuke bufo y rodo los ojos. Que fantásticos amigos tenía, estaba tomando y comiendo con ellos, para que le ayudaran a buscar una solución para el problema que tenía en manos: ayudar a Sakura y contentar a Karin; y ellos en cambio le daban alientos a las estúpidas suposiciones del rubio. Claro que Karin solo lo quería como primo, era normal, se habían criado juntos.

—Sabes en cuanto a Sakura-chan —hablo Naruto, poniendo mirada soñadora —no estaría mal darle una visita.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada fulminante, no le agradaba la expresión de su amigo cuando mencionaba de forma extraña esa "Visita".

—Cálmate, teme —se apresuro a explicar en Namikaze, al sentir que su vida corría peligro. —Es solo que no me molestaría conocer a algunas de sus amigas…en especial a esa chica de ojos lindos.

Y con eso se estaba refiriendo a Hinata.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, baka —le aviso el Uchiha —ella y sus amigas forman parte de la sociedad alta en Konoha, no son diversión.

Naruto asintió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Ya lo sé, teme. ¿Por quién me tomas, dattebayo? —la mirada del azabache decía "¿Por qué crees que te lo digo?", pero Naruto prefirió ignorar eso —no quiero solo un rato con esa chica, ha llamado mi atención, además yo también formo parte de la clase alta, sigo siendo hijo del gobernador de Suna.

—Hmp.

Gaara soltó una pequeña risa, junto a Sai y se levantaron de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto, Sasuke.

—Por ahí —dijo el pelirrojo con indiferencia —a buscar compañía para que caliente nuestras camas un rato.

—O sea a un burdel —tradujo Naruto.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

— ¿No creen que es muy temprano? —inquirió el Uchiha.

—No importa.

Siguieron el camino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrieron pudieron divisar la luz del atardecer, no debían ser mas de las tres de la tarde y ellos ya habían ido a buscar mujeres. Típico. Además incluso aunque ningún burdel estuviera abierto, los dos siempre terminaban con un montón de mujeres detrás de ellos.

Naruto termino su vaso de un trago y se levanto.

—A mí también me apetece una salida, dattebayo. Adiós, teme.

—Hmp.

Sasuke miro su comida y se levanto, dejando en la mesa el dinero por todo lo que habían pedido, tal vez no le haría mal seguir paseando por Konoha, ya se las arreglaría para ayudar a Sakura, la convencería para que le diera parte de la fortuna a su prima, a si tal vez Karin no hiciera tanto berrinche. Estaba por llegar a su casa, cuando a los lejos diviso como una mata de cabello rosa avanzaba por otro lado.

Sakura estaba yéndose a algún lugar en específico.

Y sin saber por qué la siguió. Vio como llegaba a un molino, donde estaban un montón de personas trabajando, la pelirosa llevaba una canasta entre manos y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Ahí trabajaba su padre.

Vio que la chica intercambiaba algunas palabras con un trabajador y que entraba al molino, dudo si seguirla. Después llego a la conclusión de que mejor esperaría a que terminara de visitar a su padre y cuando estuviera volviendo a su casa, él le acompañaría, así de una buena vez intentaba terminar todo el asunto de una forma en la que todos salieron ganando.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se mantuvo algo distraído mientras esperaba oculto entre los arboles a la salida de Sakura. Miro al molino impaciente ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Y entonces salió….

…pero no iba sola.

Iba con un hombre pelinegro con gafas. Ese no era su padre, Naruto le había enseñado a Shino, el ex prometido de Sakura, y el esposo de la hermana de la pelirosa.

¿Qué rayos hacia con él?

¿Acaso se veían en secreto?

¿Y porque tenía que impórtale tanto, lo que hiciera esa molestia rosada?

Con los ojos entrecerrados y lleno de una gran ira los siguió. Estaban caminando al bosque con rapidez y en medio de un coro de suaves y delicadas risas por parte de la chica y algún que otro comentario por parte de Shino. No sabía que pasaba, pero de pronto unas palabras invadieron su mente…

_¡Perfecto! Porque aquí mi estimada amiga está esperando un lindo angelito._

¿Acaso ella….sería capaz de embarazarse, solo por quedarse con la fortuna Uchiha? Con la mandíbula apretada del coraje, intento avanzar con más rapidez, ya los había perdido de vista por estar metido en sus pensamientos. Pero de verdad, ¿Sakura se embarazaría de Shino por el dinero Uchiha? ¿Caería tan bajo?

Cuando entro en un pequeño claro, se topo con una imagen que le dejo la sangre hirviendo del resentimiento.

Sakura y Shino se estaban besando en medio de un improvisado picnic. Cerró los puños y avanzo con altanareria, si ella era una oportunista como había dicho Karin, ahí tenia la mejor prueba de eso.

¡Era el esposo de su hermana!

—Eres una cualquiera, Sa-ku-ra —escupió las palabras con veneno.

Los dos se separaron abruptamente. La pelirosa le miro con los ojos abiertos del terror.

—Sasuke —susurro.

.

.

.

_**Si, sé que no tengo excusas para haberme tardado, pero estuve muy ocupada ^^U**_

_**Pero ya está el capi, espero que les guste. ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Por qué Sakura estaba con Shino? ¿Por qué se estaban besando?**_

_**Todo eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**PD: Se que las clases ya comienzan para la mayoría que está en secundaria, les deseo éxitos a todos con sus cursos ^.^**_


	14. Celos

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Capitulo 14: Celos**

Sakura termino de arreglar la canasta y sonrió.

—Vuelvo en un rato —anunció tapando la canasta con un mantel blanco.

Matsuri asintió de forma obediente y siguió haciendo el almuerzo, le faltaban algunos ingredientes así que ya iría por ellos al mercado.

— ¿A dónde vas, frentona? —inquirió Ino que estaba junto a Kurenai en la sala.

—Iré a ver a mi padre —dijo Sakura de forma animada —le llevare algunos alimentos, quiero hablar con él.

—Ah.

—No demorare mucho.

Las dos asintieron tranquilamente mientras tomaban su jugo y los bocaditos que Matsuri les había preparado, la pelirosa salió de la casa tarareando una melodía. Cuando llego al molino donde trabajaba su padre pregunto por él.

—El señor ha salido —le dijo uno de los empleados.

— ¿A qué hora regresara?

—En una media hora —contesto —si gusta puede pasar a esperarle, tal vez demore menos.

—Oh, claro. Gracias.

Acomodando la canasta la pelirosa paso al molino mirándolo y recordando los viejos tiempos, antes de que fuera raptada y se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha para el pesar de Karin y Lizth. Si fuera por ella volvería con su padre a su casa y vestiría las mismas ropas de antes, sin joyas, sin lujos, pero ya nada sería como antes.

— ¿Sakura?

Salto en su sitio cuando la llamaron, confundida miro a todos lados y se encontró con Shino. De todos lo que se tenía que encontrar tenía que ser con él. Fuuka se enojaría si se enteraba, aun andaba recelosa de lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos, pero a Sakura ya no le atraía Shino para nada, incluso aunque intentara negarlo el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hola, Shino —saludo alegremente.

Trato de no mostrarle su nerviosismo, no le gustaba estar a solas con él, el chico hizo un seco asentimiento y se limpio las manos en un trapo antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla a modo de saludo.

—Sakura, hace tiempo que no te veo —comento Shino.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estuve ocupada con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer tras mi vuelta a Konoha.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—A traerle comida a mi padre —señalo la canasta —pero en vista que no estás y que tu estas ocupado, creo que vuelvo después.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir de ahí, pero Shino le tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Con firmeza se soltó del agarre y miro a otro lado con incomodidad, durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron en un silencio bien incomodo.

—Podemos hablar —murmuró Shino.

—No…creo…que…

—Solo será unos minutos.

Sakura suspiró y asintió.

El asintió y camino fuera del molino, indecisa le siguió con rapidez para seguir su paso, dándose cuenta de que el caminaba en dirección al bosque, Shino dijo una que otra cosa haciéndole recordar su época de niños y comenzó a reír, la verdad ya había olvidado lo que era estar junto a Shino, a pesar de su carácter serio el siempre le había animado mucho.

Como sabría que de todas maneras no volvería para ver a su padre, Sakura armo un pequeño picnic y saco lo que había traído, ofreciéndole la comida a Shino y espero pacientemente a que le dijera que deseaba.

El chico acepto por cortesía, solo quería hablar con ella.

—Fuuka y yo no estamos bien —comentó.

Sakura se mordió el labio incomoda, sabia de eso. Su hermana se lo había echado en cara recientemente diciéndole que Shino ya no le hacía caso desde que ella volvió, le había hecho sentir muy culpable, pero no podía hacer nada. Ellos eran los esposos y ellos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias.

—Shino…

—Sabes que no te he olvidado, Sakura.

—Estas casado con mi hermana.

—Pensé que estabas muerta.

—Podías haberme esperado ¿sabes? —Dijo con irritación —espere cuatro años por ti, sin noticia alguna, temiendo que pudieras morir, pero para ti solo tuvieron que pasar cuatro meses y te olvidaste de mí tan fácilmente.

—No te olvide.

— ¡Tuviste una forma muy bonita de demostrármelo!

La pelirosa respiro agitadamente, estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no quería pelear con Shino, ni darle más esperanzas y de ese modo destruir el matrimonio de su hermana, no era tan egoísta para querer eso cuando sabía que estaba empezando a interesarse en otro hombre.

Sin saber cómo Shino se le acerco y con brusquedad la beso, estaba tan sorprendida e incrédula que no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse y forcejear antes de que una voz los sorprendiera.

—Eres una cualquiera, Sa-ku-ra —escupió Sasuke con furia.

La pelirosa tembló ante el enojo palpable en Sasuke, no entendía que le pasaba, solo sabía que Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Yoshida como sea que se llamara la miraba con mucha ira, con algo cercano al odio.

—Sasuke —susurró.

Sasuke les miro con frialdad y sonrió cínicamente.

—Si tan desesperada estas por embarazarte yo te podría haber hecho el favorcito —dijo con acidez —y no tendrías que caer tan bajo para seducir al esposo de hermana.

Shino se levanto furioso y le dio un golpe que lo tiro al suelo, Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre y se levanto la instante del suelo, alzando el puño y estrellándolo contra la cara de Shino. Él le devolvió el golpe y así siguieron.

— ¡No! —gritó Sakura enojada, reaccionando de forma violenta ante las crueles palabras de Sasuke, no dejaría que él la humillara de esa forma.

Haciendo uso de su gran fuerza para ser una chica los separo y encaro a Sasuke furiosa.

— ¿A ti que te importa lo que hago, Sasuke? —le gritó.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Es el esposo de tu hermana!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Shino parecía dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, pero Sakura le hizo hacerse para atrás y se puso en medio de los dos, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al Uchiha. Este le miro con bastante frialdad y haciendo un gesto de asco dijo:

—Tienes razón, esto no me importa. Haz lo que quieras.

Se alejo con pasos bastante rápidos y pudieron oírle lanzar maldiciones y golpear los arboles. Sakura sentía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, las palabras de Sasuke le había herido más de lo esperado, aunque él no tenía derecho a decirle nada en parte tenía razón, Shino era el esposo de su hermana, y ella tenía parte de culpa de lo que acababa de pasar, no debió haber aceptado venir con él.

—Sakura... —dijo Shino.

—No, basta Shino —dijo ella tomando la comida y echándola como podía a la canasta. —Nunca debí venir contigo para empezar. No me busques, esta conversación no tiene sentido, ahora eres el esposo de mi hermana y nada va cambiar ese hecho.

Cogió la canasta e ignorando lo que decía Shino, Sakura se perdió entre los árboles, necesitaba pensar y relajarse, no quería que eso volviera a suceder.

.

.

.

—Sí, también démelos —dijo Matsuri sonriente.

La señora asintió y le paso las verduras frescas mientras sacaba la cuenta, la castaña estaba demasiado atenta a lo que compraba, el almuerzo debía ser perfecto, sabía que ese día la señorita Kurenai llevaría a el señor Asuma a la casa. Debía estar todo bien, ella también sabia del romance entre los dos y a pesar de ser la sirvienta les tenía mucho cariño a sus patronas.

Pago lo que debía y siguió mirando los puestos para comprar lo que faltaba.

—Sabes, Gaara tu no comprendes ¡eso es lo que pasa!

Volteo, al igual que muchos para ver como una chica rubia muy hermosa salía de una tienda de joyas arrastrando consigo a un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, que se veía resignado. Atrás de ellos caminaba un castaño.

Tratando de no tomar importancia al hecho de que le pareció muy guapo el pelirrojo, Matsuri trato de seguir con sus compras, tenía que volver rápido para seguir preparando el almuerzo.

Pero algo le impidió seguir con su camino. Kabuto le tenía sujetada del brazo, trato de soltarse sin hacer ningún escándalo, no le convenía ya que el peligris podía hacer daño a sus hermanitos y a su madre. Desde hace unos meses venia acosándola y por más que trataba de quitárselo de encima no podía, había pensado en pedirle ayuda a la señora Sakura, pero ella ya tenía suficientes problemas.

—Suélteme —suplicó.

Kabuto sonrió con crueldad.

—Quieta, gatita —siseó cuando Matsuri hizo ademan de arañarle. Le cogió del brazo con más fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a un callejón —te divertirás, ya verás.

—No, por favor —susurró desesperada —La señora Sakura me espera, si no llego pensara que algo me paso.

—No creo que a la señora Sakura le dé tiempo de preocuparse por su servidumbre.

Algunos miraban la silenciosa pelea entre los dos, era demasiado evidente, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir, Kabuto era uno de los más poderosos de Konoha y podía destruirlos en cuestión de segundos si intervenían. Matsuri estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Suélteme.

—Ya cállate.

—Creo que la señorita dijo que la sueltes —intervino Gaara con frialdad.

Kabuto detuvo su forcejeo con Matsuri, la castaña miro con lágrimas en los ojos a su salvador, agradeciéndole con la mirada, todos se mantenían callados a la espera de la respuesta de Kabuto, a él no parecía haberle hecho gracia que le interrumpieran, a Gaara le daba igual si quería pelea, estaba frustrado porque su hermana le había interrumpido cuando estaba buscando alguna mujer para que calentar su cama.

Temari y Kankuro observaban todo detrás de su hermano, con bastante interés, no era normal que Gaara interviniera en asuntos que no eran suyos, aunque podían entender que tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como a esa chica la arrastraba ese hombre solo porque tenía poder y pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiese.

—No te metas en esto —dijo Kabuto tirando de Matsuri.

—Ella ha dicho que la sueltes —dijo Gaara apretando su mano sobre la de Kabuto hasta que le obligo a soltar a la castaña, que viéndose liberada se froto la muñeca y se limpio las lagrimas.

—En la próxima no te libras —dijo Kabuto mirando a Matsuri con furia —ya vas a pagarme esto.

El peligris se alejo furioso. Matsuri estaba pálida, de verdad no quería que nada les pasara a sus hermanos, ni a su madre, pero no quería acostarse con Kabuto, no quería hacerlo, el solo ver a ese hombre le provocaba asco.

—Parece que estas en problemas —le dijo Temari.

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no llorar, la mejor solución sería irse lejos de Konoha con su familia ese mismo día, pero no tenía dinero suficiente, apenas y había empezado a trabajar de sirvienta en la casa de la señora Sakura.

Gaara observo sin interés como la chica que acababa de rescatar se veía afligida.

—Gracias —dijo Matsuri a Gaara minutos después —gracias.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la rubia le paro.

— ¿Sí?

—Puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Eh?

—Seguro temes por tu familia. —le dijo con aire pensativo —mis hermanos y yo pensamos comprar una casa en Konoha, pero necesitaremos servidumbre, ¿crees que tu familia pueda servirnos?

Gaara le frunció el ceño.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que compraría una casa —dijo enojado.

Temari le ignoro.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Y-Yo…—Matsuri miro de Gaara a Temari sin saber que decir, por una parte el pelirrojo le había ayudado y por otra esa chica quería ayudarle a poner a salvo a su familia, no lo conocía de nada pero le inspiraba confianza y se notaba que tenia harta influencia sobre el pelirrojo ya que este no decía mas. Tal vez eran familia y bueno, lo primero para ella era la seguridad de su madre y sus hermanos. —Sí, ellos pueden ayudarles.

—Perfecto —concluyo la rubia con una sonrisa —mañana puedes ir a la posada y preguntar por Temari No Sabaku, lleva a tu familia, yo les indicare cuando y donde comenzaran a trabajar.

Matsuri asintió y se alejo de ellos rápidamente.

Kankuro miro a su hermana.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—La verdad no se —dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de su hermano —pero, ese cerdo que quería aprovecharse de ella me cayó mal, tal vez sea por eso.

El castaño suspiro, su hermana a veces era demasiada impulsiva.

.

.

.

_**Bueno**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**De verdad lamento demasiado la demora, como recompensa por no haber escrito en semanas, en dos días publicar el nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw **_


	15. Invitaciones

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15: Invitaciones.**

Sakura llego a su casa con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, las palabras hirientes de Sasuke estaban grabadas en su memoria y difícilmente lo olvidaría. Al verla llegar Ino se preocupo.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó titubeante.

Como la pelirosa no contesto y pasó de ella para dirigirse a su cuarto con toda intención de ponerse a llorar, su rubia amiga la siguió, salvándose por poco de que Sakura le cerrara la puerta ante en su cara.

— ¿Qué paso?

—N-Nada, Ino —susurró.

Pero como la chica estaba en su cama llorando desconsoladamente y sin dejar de maldecir bajamente a Sasuke, Ino no se trago eso, la molesto hasta que logro sacarle la verdad, cuando escucho toda la historia de parte de su amiga, en cierto sentido supo que Sakura tenía la culpa, pero Sasuke no tenía el mas mínimo derecho de decirle eso ¿Quién se creía?

—Ya frentona —le dijo tratando de calmarla —deja de llorar. La única cualquiera es esa pelo de zanahorias a la que él apoya. Cálmate.

— ¡No quiero! —chilló Sakura.

Ino rodó los ojos, Sakura estaba enfadada y dolida y prefería dejarla sola a que lidiara con ella misma, no quería ser el blanco para que su amiga descargara su frustración, en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, aprendió a saberse alejarse sabiamente cuando tenía un berrinche, no solo tenía carácter fuerte si no que el haber sido entrenada por Tsunade hacia de Sakura una persona temible cuando se enfadaba.

Después de salir del cuarto de su amiga y asegurarse de que no cometería ninguna imprudencia Ino se dispuso a ir a la posada y decirle unas cuantas verdades a Sasuke, no permitiría que él ande como si nada después de haber lastimado de esa forma a Sakura.

Se topo en la puerta de la mansión con Kurenai y Matsuri, la castaña también parecía estar llorando.

¿Es que todas habían elegido ese día para llorar?

— ¿Qué paso?

Matsuri salto en su sitio ante la sorpresa, cuando vio a Ino con el ceño fruncido bajó la mirada avergonzada, pensando que la rubia estaba molesta porque había demorado mucho.

—Y-Yo…l-lamento mi tardanza, señorita.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Ino —repitió la rubia sonriendo —y sobre tu tardanza, eso no importa. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Kurenai al ver que la chica parecía no querer decir nada le explico la situación a Ino.

—Parece que vamos a tener unas cuantas palabritas con el mal nacido ese —dijo despreocupadamente la rubia, se encogió de hombros.

Cuando paso al lado de la castaña le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro. No porque era la sirvienta iba a ser despectiva con ella, Ino aun recordaba que alguna vez fue esclava y si ahora era libre era gracias a que conoció a Sakura. Matsuri le caía bien y no tenía pensado dejar que un poderoso se aprovechara de la jovencita de diecinueve años.

—Anda —le dijo con suavidad —ve hacer la comida para Kurenai y Asuma. No te preocupes, Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de Kabuto.

Matsuri se alarmó.

—No —exclamó temerosa —él puede tomársela contra usted, por favor no haga nada, la señorita No Sabaku dijo que me iba a ayudar.

—Mucho mejor, para que Kabuto sepa que estas bien protegida. Además Sakura tiene una cuenta pendiente con ese cerdo —agregó recordando que la pelirosa le había contado que fue él quien la saco de su fiesta de compromiso a la mala, atacando a Shino y arrastrándola a la mansión del gobernador.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kurenai.

—Por ahí —dijo sin dar detalles, si Sakura preguntaba por ella, no quería que le dijeran donde había ido.

Saliendo de la casa Ino, camino echándose aire con su abanico y mirando todo sin interés, a mitad de camino se encontró con Hinata, la chica parecía estar buscando un vestido.

—En una semana va haber un baile —le informó la ojiperla con suavidad.

— ¿En dónde? —preguntó Ino con interés.

Hinata sonrió.

—En la mansión del gobernador, es la más grande toda Konoha y tiene un salón bastante extenso únicamente para los bailes importantes en la aldea —dijo Hinata.

—Ah.

Las dos siguieron caminando, Ino notó que Hinata parecía bien entusiasmada por el baile, la chica le inspiraba gran confianza y ternura, entendía perfectamente porque antes fue la mejor amiga de Sakura. Estuvieron hablando de la fiesta donde Hinata se encargo de contarle un montón de cosas.

—De seguro también las van a invitar —le dijo después.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora forman parte de la sociedad alta de Konoha. Y… ¿A dónde vas, Ino-chan?

La rubia le conto todo lo que había pasado con Sakura y Sasuke, sabía que Sakura no le recriminaría nada, Hinata era de confianza y una gran chica, además aprovecharía para que la acompañara, pese a todo no quería ir sola a enfrentar a todos esos hombres que siempre estaban con Sasuke.

La peli azul aceptó acompañarla, pero no quiso meterse en ningún problema, principalmente porque no conocía a Sasuke y a los demás y porque su carácter tímido y sumiso no ayudaba cuando quería reclamarle algo a alguien.

Cuando llegaron a la posada Ino pregunto rápidamente por la habitación de Sasuke. Minutos después estaban ya subiendo al segundo piso de la posada y tocando la puerta.

— ¡Venga en otro momento, hmp!

—Que desagradable eres, capitán Uchiha —se mofó Ino en voz bien alta.

La puerta se abrió al instante mostrando a un furioso Sasuke, seguido de cerca de Gaara, Sai y Naruto.

— ¡Tu! —escupió.

La miro con si quisiera ahorcarla. Mientras tanto los ojos de Naruto adquirieron un nuevo brillo al ver a Hinata, la chica parecía incomoda ante la presencia de tantos desconocidos, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Naruto bajó la cabeza avergonzada y sonrojada, no entendía porque siempre reaccionaba así cada vez que veía al rubio.

— ¿Es que no me vas a dejas pasar?

— ¡No!

— ¿Estas enojado por lo que paso con Shino y Sakura?

—Hmp.

—Ya estabas tardando en mostrar tu monosílabo favorito, capitán.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! No sé de qué hablas.

Ino sonrió con burla, su mirada se topo un segundo con la de Sai, antes de volver a ver a Sasuke.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no, Sasuke —dijo en tono duro —No tenias ningún derecho a decirles esas cosas a Sakura.

— ¿Así que ya se fue a llorar?

Naruto se levanto de la silla donde estaba, abriendo más la puerta e ignorando el gruñido de su mejor amigo.

—Pasa, Ino. No le hagas caso al teme.

—No te metas en este, dobe.

Él le ignoro y le sonrió a Hinata.

—No te había visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S-Soy…H-Hinata…H-Hyuga —dijo con voz suave y baja.

—Bien Hinata, Ino tiene que resolver asuntos con el teme. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

— ¿Eh? —la peli azul estaba completamente roja.

Ino les miro con una sonrisa pícara, entendiendo perfectamente la reacción de Hinata y el leve cortejo de Naruto, sabía que su amiga era demasiada tímida para responder y que no tardaría en desmayarse.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Ve con Naruto. Te alcanzare en la plaza en media hora.

La peli azul asintió y retrocedió unos pasos, permitiendo que Naruto saliera y levantara el brazo para que ella pasara el suyo y bajaran, avergonzadísima la chica lo hizo y bajo con la cabeza gacha.

Ino cerró la puerta tras sí.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Deja de mirarme así —le recrimino —Hola, Gaara. Sai.

Los asintieron ante el saludo. Nunca habían tenido contacto con ella, ni siquiera Sasuke y Naruto, pero la conocían porque por unos días fue esclava en su barco, sin embargo la chica los trataba como si los conociera de toda la vida.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió Sasuke con brusquedad.

—Puedes ser más amable —dijo la chica con diversión —pero sé que es pedir imposibles —agregó al ver la mirada fulminante del Uchiha. —Se perfectamente quien eres y Sakura también, así que vamos a hablar sin tapujos mi querido Sasuke.

— ¡Habla!

—No tenias ningún derecho a insultar a Sakura, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso.

— ¿En serio? Pues lo que yo vi no necesariamente a ella resistiéndose a ese beso.

—Shino ahora es el esposo de su hermana y aunque no lo creas, Sakura respeta eso. Además antes de llegar a Konoha ya había olvidado a Shino, él ya no le interesa, lo que tu viste fue a él besándola, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de estamparle un golpe porque justo tu apareciste.

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin creerle.

—Eso fue lo que te dijo Sakura.

—Es la verdad.

—No te creo.

—No he venido a perder mi tiempo en convencerte, solo a decirte eso. Y también que eres un estúpido arrogante que no ve mas allá de lo que cree. Si de verdad te interesara Sakura sabrías que no sería capaz de meterse con Shino.

La chica le miro con furia y acto seguido salió con dignidad, dejando a Sasuke bufando unos cuantos insultos, estaba y saliendo de la posada cuando sintió que alguien la hacía retroceder, volteo para encontrarse con Sai.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —inquirió el pelinegro.

Algo recelosa Ino acepto, igual Sai le gustaba mucho.

—Así que ahora vives con Sakura.

—Ella me libero y la considero una gran amiga.

—Sobre lo de los piratas…

—No le diré a nadie. Y Hinata no sabe nada, de seguro se olvidara que mencione el verdadero apellido de Sasuke.

Sai asintió.

.

.

.

Días después todo se había calmado. Sasuke habiendo reconsiderado las palabras de Ino como cien veces fue a ver a Sakura y aunque le costó parte de su orgullo y se gano cierta indiferencia de la pelirosa al final logro ganarse su perdón.

De vez en cuando iba a verla para arreglar el asunto de la herencia.

Aunque Sakura aún no entendía porque él se empeñaba en ayudarle.

—No tengo ningún interés en perjudicarte —eso era lo que respondía Sasuke.

No se creía es excusa de ningún modo, intentaba por todos los medios de sacarle algo al pelinegro pero era bien dificil.

—Tsk —dijo Sasuke el día antes del baile.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Esa clausula del testamento dice que volverás a ser esclava si le das algo de dinero a algún Uchiha?

—Sí.

— ¿No hay modo alguno de que ese no suceda?

—No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sasuke torció el gesto. Su plan no serviría de nada con esa maldita clausula. Maldito su tío Madara, ojala se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno, se dijo con sequedad.

—Tenía pensado que le dieras la mitad de la fortuna a Karin para que se contentara. Pero ya veo que no es posible.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Si por mí fuera, ya le hubiera dado toda fortuna.

—Hmp.

Sasuke le observo con interés, aún recordaba que su tía le dijo que alguien dejo una cofre lleno de oro en la mansión Uchiha cuando ellas estaban allí, ellas pensaron que había sido él, pero claro que no fue, el no estaba en Suna en aquellos días, y ya tenía un leve sospecha de quien había dejado esa cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Tú fuiste quien dejo un cofre lleno de oro para Karin y Lizth?

Observo con curiosidad como Sakura se atraganto con su te, cuando se recupero dejo la taza en la mesita y miro a otro lado con incomodidad.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Hmp.

La mirada que le dio, le dijo que no le creía nada.

—Así que fuiste tú. ¿Y la clausula?

—No fui yo.

— ¿No te importo perder tu libertad?

—Que no fui yo.

—Se que fuiste tú.

Sakura suspiro resignada.

—No las iba a dejar en la calle. Hubiera sido muy cruel.

El Uchiha arqueo las cejas.

—Ellas no se estan tocando el corazón para tratar de dejarte en la calle y como esclava.

—Sí, lo sé. —murmuró Sakura de forma afligida.

Sasuke prefirió dejar el tema de lado por el momento.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile de mañana?

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. Se había olvidado del baile completamente, y eso que había tenido a Ino, Matsuri, Hinata y Kurenai todo el tiempo con ella para ayudarla a comprar un vestido y ver que más se iba a poner ese día. Era un fiesta muy importante y seria una completa descortesía faltar.

—Si, iré —respondió minutos después.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con Ino. Asuma ya invito a Kurenai, así que la cerda y yo iremos juntas.

Justo en ese momento entraban Sai, Ino, Gaara y Temari a la casa, Matsuri estaba detrás de ellos, tan servicial como de costumbre, ella era la que les había abierto la puerta. La castaña estaba muy agradecida con Temari por todo lo que había hecho por su familia, bajo el amparo del apellido de la rubia, Kabuto no podía hacerles nada y así la había tranquilizado mucho. Además Sakura si se había encargado de hacerle una visita a Kabuto, el hombre había quedado unos días llenos de golpes y ya no se le había acercado más.

—Pues creo frentona que vas a ir sola —le dijo Ino, colgada del brazo de Sai.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, cerda?

—Porque Sai me ha invitado —declaró feliz.

—Ah —la pelirosa hizo un gesto de disgusto, no quería ir sola. Tuvo que reponer su gesto para saludar a Temari y los demás. Todos mantenían ya una buena relación, en parte porque mantenían el secreto de la piratería a la que se dedicaban los chicos.

— ¿Desean algo los señores? —inquirió Matsuri con suavidad.

Temari le sonrió.

—Una refresco de naranja si no es molestia, Matsuri.

—Claro que no, enseguida se lo traigo, señorita.

La rubia asintió, ya se había cansado de repetirle que le llamara por su nombre, pero la castaña podía ser muy testaruda cuando lo quería. Matsuri se volvió hacia los demás, cada uno le dijo lo que quería e inclinándose suavemente se fue hacia la cocina a preparar lo que le habían pedido.

—Matsuri es tan amable —comentó Temari —no entiendo porque no quiere tutearnos.

—Conoce su lugar —dijo Gaara con indiferencia.

—Gaara, si no vas a decir algo amable, cállate —le espetó su hermana.

Sakura rió.

—No seas así, Gaara —reprendió —Matsuri es una buena chica, puede que sea sirvienta pero eso no quiere decir que se inferior a nosotros.

El pelirrojo prefirió no decir nada.

— ¿Y ustedes con quien van a ir al baile? —preguntó Sakura.

Temari y Gaara se encogieron de hombros. Justo en ese momento Matsuri entro en la sala, trayendo todo lo que le habían pedido y algunos bocaditos que también habían preparado como aperitivo. Todos lucían encantados por la chica.

—Gracias, Matsuri —dijo Temari.

—No es nada, señorita.

Los demás expresaron su agradecimiento, excepto Gaara, que se limito a comer sin mirarla. La castaña ya había notado que el pelirrojo siempre estaba a la defensiva con ella, como si le hubiera hecho algo y siempre se comportaba de forma desagradable. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, Matsuri bajo la suya y se sonrojo.

Ino carraspeó para liberar la tensión entre los dos, Gaara parecía mirarla demasiado.

— ¿Entonces con quien iras, frentona? —preguntó.

—Sola, mala amiga…aunque aún queda Hinata.

—Ella va ir con Naruto —dijo Gaara.

Sakura se mostró decepcionada.

—Neji.

—Ira con Tenten —le informó Ino despreocupadamente, dándole una mirada a Sasuke —ya sabes, esa morenita de moñitos tan amable que conocimos en la joyería.

Claro que se acordaba de Tenten, ella levaba toda la vida enamorada de Neji y parecía que el ojiperla al fin se había dado cuenta, no formaba parte de la sociedad alta de Konoha, trabajaba con su padre en la joyería más importante de Konoha por lo que pertenecían a la clase media, pero sabía que en el amor eso no importaba, solo esperaba que Hiashi pensara lo mismo.

—Gaara.

—Él ira con Matsuri —dijo Temari.

Los dos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

— ¡¿Qué?

La rubia les ignoró.

—Mi hermanito no tiene con quien ir, yo iré con Kankuro mejor. Gaara nunca me entiende. Y la pobre de Matsuri no se puede quedar sola aquí, imagínate que Kabuto venga y quiera aprovecharse de ella cuando esta sola.

Sakura abrió la boca, dispuesta a contradecirla, sabía que Kabuto no osaría meterse con Matsuri otra vez, mas después de la paliza que le dio y la amenaza que tenía sobre su cabeza si ponía un solo dedo sobre la castaña, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de Temari comprendió sus intenciones.

—Creo…que tienes razón, Temari.

—Está dicho —sonrió la rubia.

Gaara le miró con malas pulgas.

— ¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta?

—No.

Matsuri infló las mejillas, de ninguna manera iría con el pelirrojo si no quería. No le iba a imponer su presencia, además no deseaba ir a un baile donde todos pertenecían a la sociedad alta de Konoha, no quería quedar en ridículo.

—Con todo el respeto que se merecen, señoritas—dijo Matsuri con voz temblorosa —yo no…

Tuvo que parar, ya que tocaban la puerta. Donde medio vuelta salió casi corriendo para volver con Shikamaru y Chouji, el último comiendo unos pastelitos. El Nara saludo a todos aunque no conocía a algunos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shikamaru? —preguntaron Sakura e Ino.

El Nara suspiró.

—Bien, esto es problemático —dijo aburrido.

—Todo te parece problemático —señaló Ino con una risita.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi problemática madre me ha exigido que lleve a alguien al baile. Chouji ya consiguió pareja, así que pensé ¿quieres acompañarme, Ino?

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida.

—Ups, lo siento Shikamaru, ya tengo pareja —señalo a Sai.

El moreno se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse, lo único que quería era pareja. Se volteó hacia la pelirosa.

— ¿Sakura?

—Ella ira conmigo —intervino Sasuke con brusquedad, mirando con recelo al chico.

Sakura quedo tan sorprendida como satisfecha por eso.

— ¿Matsuri?

La castaña saltó en su sitio.

— ¿Yo que, Shikamaru?

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos de que le llamara por el nombre y no por señor o cualquier otro cumplido, el moreno no parecía sorprendido en lo mas mínimo, Matsuri siempre le llamaba así. Gaara arrugó el ceño al ver la confianza entre los dos. La castaña pudo sentir la mirada acusadora de todos.

—Es que…—murmuró —él es mi amigo de infancia.

—Problemático —dijo Shikamaru en todo cansado — ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

—Yo…

—Ella ira conmigo —dijo Gaara igual de receloso que Sasuke.

Shikamaru suspiró, pero prefirió no decir nada al ver la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga.

—Esto es bien problemático. Tengo que tener pareja o si no mi madre me va a matar ¿no hay nadie que quiera ir conmigo?

— ¡Yo, yo! —saltó Temari en su sitio, sonriendo radiante.

Tenía una oportunidad de permanecer lejos de sus hermanos, ellos normalmente la recelaban mucho, y estaba cansada de eso, así que ya vería como haría que Kankuro consiguiera una pareja y como Gaara iba a estar ocupado con Matsuri podía pasárselo bien.

El Nara le miro sorprendido.

—Soy Temari No Sabaku —se presentó.

—Shikamaru Nara.

—Entonces iremos juntos.

—Está bien —dijo Shikamaru con desgana. —El baile comienza a las ocho, pasare por tu casa a las siete y media.

Temari asintió.

Y así como llegaron Chouji y Shikamaru se fueron, el chico no tuvo necesidad de preguntar donde era su casa, pese a que no la conocía sabia que la casa cerca de la suya había sido comprada por la familia No Sabaku.

Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno, ya que esta todo decidido, Matsuri vamos a comprarte un vestido.

—¿Qué?

Las mujeres se levantaron con una sonrisa que hizo que la castaña retrocediera asustada.

Ino se volvió hacia los chicos.

—Vamos a demorar mucho, así que no es necesario que no esperen. Pueden irse.

Ninguno comprendía a las mujeres, pero sabían perfectamente que de verdad iban a demorar mucho para encontrar algo que les pareciera adecuado para Matsuri.

Cuando salieron escucharon los gritos de Matsuri, al parecer no quería ser la muñeca de las chicas.

—Mujeres —resoplaron los chicos.

.

.

.

_**Bueno.**_

_**Como prometí aquí está el capi. Espero que les guste. Y les digo de paso que si van a ver otras parejas, me gusta el NaruHina, el SasuSaku, el ShikaTema, el SaiIno, el NejiTen y el GaaMatsu.**_

_**Y esas van a ser las parejas en este fic.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, volveré a actualizar en dos días o tal vez tres. **_

_**El siguiente capítulo se llamara: El Baile.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	16. El Baile, parte I

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16: El Baile**

Se miro al espejo y sonrió. No estaba nada mal, el vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo resaltaba sus curvas perfectamente y el ligero maquillaje en su rostro era el adecuado para que se viera bien.

Cogió un collar de su caja de joyas y se lo puso.

—Te ves bien, frentona —le dijo Ino ingresando.

La rubia tenía puesto un vestido de color melón combinado con blanco. Su maquillaje era más profundo que el de Sakura, pero eso solo resaltaba su belleza. Ino se había soltado el cabello, permitiendo que cayera sobre sus hombros y su espalda en forma de una cascada.

—Tú te ves mejor, cerda —rió Sakura —Estoy empezando a reconsiderar cambiarte de apodo.

Ella le sacó la lengua y camino hasta donde estaba sentada. Con movimientos suaves y precisos, Ino cogió el cabello rosa de su amiga y lo amoldo a un perfecto peinado, ella era siempre la que se encargaba de eso. El moño de Sakura, con algunos rizos cayendo de forma delicada sobre sus mejillas era bonito.

Unos toquecitos en la puerta, hizo que Ino volteara.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Matsuri.

—Claro —dijo Sakura sonriendo y poniéndose algunas pulseras.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, mostrando a la avergonzada chica. Todas le habían rogado horas antes de que la castaña dejara que la trataran como a una muñeca de aparador. Ciertamente Matsuri era muy hermosa, el vestido verde con corsé y con los hombros al descubierto acentuaba su fina figura perfectamente, como tenía el cabello hasta los hombros Ino solo se lo había dejado suelto, formando algunas ondas en las puntas.

Pese a las insistencias de no querer llevar joyas, Temari le había regalado un brazalete muy fino y hermoso que lucía bien en la muñeca de la chica. Aparte de que Gaara en la mañana se había aparecido, dándole sin explicaciones una gargantilla que brillaba intensamente en cuello de Matsuri.

—Uau, te ves fantástica, Matsuri —Sakura salto de su asiento de la emoción.

La chica asintió avergonzada.

—G-Gracias, señorita —murmuró.

Ino rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué te tenemos dicho de eso? —Regañó suavemente —Incluso aunque no quieras por esta noche debes llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior de forma dudosa, pasados unos segundos asintió de nuevo.

—Bien —la pelirosa asintió de forma satisfecha.

La rubia terminó de poner algunos adornos en el cabello de la pelirosa y sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo. Sakura se veía muy hermosa, ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke cuando la viera, se quedaría con la boca abierta. Cada vez ellos estaban más cerca e Ino se moría de las ganas de saber cuando por fin admitirían lo que sentían.

Y todo sería como debía ser desde el principio, desde que se conocieron en aquel barco, que sello sus destinos.

—Es hora de irnos, chicas —intervino Kurenai ingresando.

Ella también se veía adorable con el vestido negro. Las tres asintieron y salieron del cuarto de Sakura. En la sala, esperándolas estaban Sasuke y Sai con gesto distraído y Gaara a un lado que miraba a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Asuma le sonrió inmediatamente a Kurenai, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sakura se aclaro la garganta, haciendo que miraran hacia donde estaban ellas. Sai sonrió y avanzo hacia Ino, ignorando a las demás, la rubia parecía de lo más feliz cuando el chico le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia la salida.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado a Sakura.

—Te ves bien —le dijo.

Sus ojos negros como la noche, miraron de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, deteniéndose brevemente en el escote y luego en la sonrisa llena de emoción de la chica.

—Supongo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido —señalo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo el Uchiha sin perder la sonrisa.

La pelirosa sonrió y rodó los ojos, Sasuke le ofreció su brazo y la chica paso el suyo rápidamente para salir tras Ino, Sai, Asuma y Kurenai.

Por su parte Gaara había quedado gratamente sorprendido al ver a Matsuri arreglada. Desde que la vio por primera vez cuando la salvo de Kabuto sabía que no era fea y siempre estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana y la mayoría de que era una muchacha amable e inteligente, claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta. Pero tenía algo que le atraía, por esa razón siempre trato de ser lo más grosero con ella, para alejarla.

Porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía.

Matsuri con las mejillas sonrojadas al sentir la mirada insistente de Gaara, murmuró:

— ¿P-Podemos irnos?

El pelirrojo pestañeo sorprendido, habiéndose olvidado de eso, tragando ruidosamente trato de sonreír y le tendió su brazo a la chica, yendo a donde su pareja Matsuri tropezó, tratando de no cometer ninguna tontería más, pasó su brazo por el de Gaara, sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica ante el contacto y estremeciéndose.

—Tsk —Gaara trató de dejar de mirarla —vamos.

Matsuri asintió.

.

.

.

Fuuka estaba caminando junto a Masuki, la hermana de Shino en dirección a la herrería, una vez que terminaron sus compras y su visita al pueblo. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales, sin importancia solo para rellenar el silencio entre ambas, ninguna se caía bien. Masuki opinaba que Fuuka se había aprovechado de que su hermano estaba tan dolido por la desaparición de Sakura, que hizo de todo para que se casaran. Fuuka se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que no le caía bien a Masuki y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por hacer lo contrario.

Masuki no le caía bien tampoco, aparte de que andaba babeando tras Sasori, el hermano de Sakura, aunque el andaba de amante de Shion, la hija del gobernador.

—El baile ya debe estar a punto de comenzar —dijo Fuuka mirando a la casa del gobernador con envidia.

Ella sentía un amor enfermizo por Shino, pero también quería tener dinero y ser rica, así como su hermana, desde pequeña siempre había envidiado la gracia y belleza de Sakura, su hermana siempre tuvo todo en la vida, admiración, belleza, amistad y amor, por eso la odiaba.

Pero había conseguido quedarse con Shino, y eso la satisfacía, aunque sabía que Shino no olvidaba a su hermana y que el hecho de su alejamiento era por la vuelta de la pelirosa, aún así conocía a su hermana lo suficiente para saber que no la traicionaría, ella respetaría su matrimonio.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Masuki sin interés.

Nunca le había llamado la atención los bailes de la alta sociedad de Konoha, lo único que deseaba en la vida era que Sasori le hiciera caso y se casaran para formar una familia feliz, una familia con amor, incluso aunque no tuvieran mucho dinero.

—Debe ser fantástico estar allí —murmuró Fuuka más para sí misma que para su cuñada.

Masuki le miro con recelo.

— ¿No estás contenta con lo que te da mi hermano? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy contenta con lo que tengo de Shino —contesto Fuuka sin perder la paciencia. Aunque le chocaba que Masuki siempre le recelara, cuando Sakura era la prometida de Shino, la chica se comportaba de maravillas con la pelirosa —solo fue un comentario.

La Aburame igual no se lo creyó. Ladeo la cabeza, mirando la mansión del gobernador, intentando sin éxito de ver que era lo que atraía a Fuuka y entonces la vio.

Sakura venia hacia allí, acompañado de un hombre guapísimo, de hecho había escuchado los rumores de que eran pareja. Y vaya que hacían una buena combinación, ella lucia bellísima, sin duda la clase alta le venía bien a la pelirosa, y tenía que admitir que el chico era un dios.

—Sakura esta preciosa —musitó.

Fuuka le miró sin entender, pero cuando dirigió su mirada a donde miraba Masuki la vio, feliz de la vida, eso la confundió al principio, pensó que su hermana estaría triste un montón de tiempo porque ya no tenía a Shino, al parecer había encontrado a alguien para sustituirle, los rumores sobre el apuesto joven se quedaban cortos. Sasuke Yoshida era muchísimo más que guapo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Fuuka sabía que su hermana estaba preciosa.

Masuki asintió sin notar la envidia en la voz de la pelirroja y dando un salto feliz se dirigió hacia su amiga.

— ¡Sakura! —exclamó agitando la mano.

La pelirosa dejo de prestar atención a Sasuke y miró a Masuki. Soltando a Sasuke la abrazó.

— ¡Masuki! —Dijo feliz —Hace tiempo que no te veía.

—Sí, estaba ocupada con la casa. Por cierto te ves preciosa.

Sakura le sonrío dulcemente.

—Gracias —se volvió hacia Sasuke, que observaba todo con las cejas alzadas —el es Sasuke Yoshida. Un amigo.

Amigo, ese término no les gusto mucho que digamos a Sasuke, pero por el momento tenía que conformarse con eso, ya más tarde podía intentar otra cosa, por que definitivamente quería ser más que un amigo para Sakura y sabia que la pelirosa también quería otra cosa, lo había notado en sus gestos.

Masuki noto perfectamente la mirada cargada de deseo y atracción que había entre ambos, y supo que por más que quisiera no tendría a Sakura como cuñada. Lo único que interesaba era que su amiga fuera feliz, incluso aunque no fuera con su hermano.

—Ella es Masuki Aburame —le presento Sakura a Sasuke con una sonrisa —es la hermana de Shino.

Tratando de no resoplar ante la mención del chico, Sasuke saludo con cortesía y elegancia a la joven pelinegra, que le devolvió el saludo con la misma elegancia.

—Espero que la pases bien. Tengo que irme, Fuuka me espera —Masuki señalo atrás.

Con sorpresa Sakura notó que su hermana les miraba desde cierta distancia con recelo. Triste por el comportamiento de Fuuka, alzó la mano para saludarla, ella le correspondió el saludo por obligación.

La pelinegra se despidió y siguió rápidamente a la Haruno, que ya estaba caminando en dirección a la herrería. Cuando llegaron la madre de Masuki y Shino se sorprendió al oír que Sakura asistía a ese baile importante.

— ¿Y cómo se veía? —preguntó con interés.

Masuki sonrió emocionada.

—Como una princesa —mencionó sonriendo —la hubieras visto, estaba preciosa. Ese vestido tan lindo y las joyas le caían de maravillas.

—El hombre que la acompañaba era muy guapo —señalo Fuuka.

Si Sakura se enamoraba de otro entonces por fin tendría a Shino para ella sola.

—Es cierto —asintió la Aburame —era guapísimo, elegante y refinado. El hombre perfecto para Sakura.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la señora.

—Sasuke Yoshida.

Fuuka apretó el paño en sus manos.

—Pues espero que se queden juntos.

—Se notaba a leguas que se gustaban mucho —dijo la pelinegra —harían una linda pareja.

La señora sonrió feliz, al parecer Sakura había encontrado la felicidad.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban en silencio al baile. La verdad Hiashi había mirado a Naruto con ojo crítico antes de dejar partir a su primogénita, después de todo Hinata era su heredera y quería lo mejor para ella.

Al parecer le había satisfecho las modales de Naruto y su porte distinguido, porque pese a los años pasados en la piratería él nunca olvidaría los años que paso en Suna siendo entrenado para ser el líder de los Namikaze y tal vez futuro gobernador de Suna.

Hinata caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas, estaba feliz de que él rubio la invitara al baile, admitía que le atraía mucho, pero su actitud tímida no le permitía iniciar una conversación.

—Hinata-chan —llamó Naruto.

— ¿S-Si?

—Eres muy hermosa, `ttebayo —dijo sonriendo.

La ojiperla se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, Kurenai, Sai, Ino, Matsuri y Gaara pasaron al salón del baile buscaron rápidamente a Temari que quedo con Shikamaru el día anterior, la encontraron feliz bebiendo un poco de champagne, al lado del Nara que le decía algunas cosas divertidas, por lo que podían ver la hacían reír.

Gaara frunció el ceño, disgustado ante eso.

Quería ir y dejarle bien en claro al tal Shikamaru que no se atreviera a mirar a su hermana más tiempo, pero tenía a Matsuri a su lado y tuvo que contenerse, la castaña se veía en medio de un ataque de pánico, nunca antes había ido a uno de esos bailes y se sentía tonta y capaz de hacer el ridículo.

—Solo relájate —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa —es tan natural como cualquier otra cosa.

—Es solo un baile —insistió Ino.

Tratando de hacerles caso la chica asintió, aferrándose más al brazo del pelirrojo y suplicándole con la mirada que no la dejara sola. Gaara asintió suspirando brevemente.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento —le susurró con suavidad.

—Gracias, Gaara —murmuró Matsuri en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Normalmente él era el "señor No Sabaku" y solo por eso se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que ese baile no sería tan malo con ella como compañía.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron en ese momento, el rubio chillando en voz alta algo sobre si había ramen.

—Si serás dobe —le calló Sasuke dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Los demás rieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, llevándose a sus parejas a presentarlos a sus amigos.

Sasuke dirigió miradas asesinas a los que posaban los ojos sobre Sakura de vez en cuando. Sabía que la pelirosa estaba preciosa, era un hombre, como no darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Sakura al verle mirar en otra dirección.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió con arrogancia.

—No pasa nada, Sa-ku-ra.

En el escenario los violinistas contratados por el gobernador comenzaron a tocar. Todos los hombres se pusieron de pie, y sacaron a sus parejas a bailar.

— ¿Bailas? —Sasuke alzó la mano en dirección a Sakura.

—Claro.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando las manos de Sasuke se posicionaron en su cintura y con una sonrisa tímida poso sus manos sobre el cuello de él, moviéndose lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

— ¿Por qué estas sonrojada? —pregunto Sasuke divertido.

Sakura miro a otro lado irritada y avergonzada.

—No te importa.

El Uchiha rió algo burlón y apretó su agarre sobre la cintura de la pelirosa, pegándola más a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos al sentir la respiración de la chica en su cuello.

—Sasuke-kun —murmuró Sakura con los ojos cerrados.

Los dos estaban perdidos en las emociones que sentían, ignorando el alrededor, solo concentrándose en ellos mismos.

—Sa-ku-ra.

La pelirosa sonrió y acomodo su cabeza contra el pecho firme del Uchiha, se sentía tan bien así.

Esperaba que el baile nunca terminara.

.

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Si, se que prometí el capi para días atrás…pero el día que tenía que escribirlo me dio sueño y me fui a dormir ^^U, y para cuando me desperté no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, al dia siguiente fue el cumple de mi amiga y lo pase todo el día con ella y recién hoy he podido escribirlo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Este es solo la primera parte del baile.**_

_**El otro capi sale en dos o tres días. Espero que estén felices porque tratare de no demorar mucho en subir los capis, cada dos o tres días subiré uno nuevo para asi poder terminar el fic rápido.**_

_**Sí, me inspire en la novela pasión de Fernando Colunga, el es un actorazo *.***_

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, quisiera responderles a cada una, pero mi tiempo es muy limitado, igual os agradezco y tengan la certeza de que cada comentario me hace muy feliz. ^^ **_

_**Menos mal que congeniamos en las parejas ^^**_

_**Besos **_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	17. El Baile, parte II: Pasión

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17:**

**El Baile II: Pasión.**

Sofía y Shion pasaron a través de las puertas del salón del baile con sonrisas falsas en sus rostros, conforme caminaban, todos se detenían a saludarlas solamente porque eran la mujer e hija del gobernador respectivamente. Shion le guiño el ojo a un hombre que estaba cerca, mientras su madre se limito a sacudir la cabeza resignada.

Kagari se acerco a ellas en cuanto las vio llegar.

—Padre —saludó Shion mirando con bastante interés a Sasuke, que estaba en ese momento cogiendo unas copas de champagne para llevárselas a Sakura.

—Kagari —dijo Sofía con indiferencia, mientras miraba a todos lados, buscando a Sakura, quería darle un vistazo, después de todo era la hija de su amigo y no permitiría que su marido volviera a aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El gobernador asintió secamente.

—Ahí esta Karin —dijo Shino, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba con Lizth, sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón, las dos Uchihas veían con rencor el lugar donde la pelirosa ahora reía con Sasuke, bueno más bien solo Lizth veía todo y se lo contaba a su sobrina.

Apenas y conocía a las dos mujeres que Vivian en su casa, ella solo se limitaba a pasar encerrada en su habitación y la verdad ninguna le agradaba lo suficiente, pero por ordenes de su padre tenía que estar cerca de ellas, para saber exactamente como hundir a Sakura, Kagari seguía obsesionado con ella y la quería en su cama y para eso necesitaba chantaje, y en eso Shion le ayudaba.

Shion caminó rápidamente hacia ellas.

—Aún no sé porque Shion se junta con esas arpías —murmuró Sofía mirando a su marido con frialdad y enarcando una ceja — ¿No tendrás nada que ver, verdad?

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el objeto de todos sus sospechas? —preguntó el gobernador con gesto cansado.

—Sabes perfectamente porque, no me hagas repetírtelo. Estoy harta de estos estúpidos bailes sin sentido, todos son iguales de hipócritas e insoportables que tu.

Kagari se limito a sonreír falsamente, para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Ya, limítate a fingir, sigues siendo mi esposa.

—Lamentablemente —resopló la mujer —me voy a hablar con Sakura. Esta preciosa.

Ignorando a su esposo, la mujer caminó con elegancia al lugar donde los dos chicos reían discretamente, tomando el champagne y lanzándose miraditas que dejaba a las claras a cualquiera que se gustaban. Cuando llego a la mesa, carraspeó.

— ¡Señora Sofía!—exclamó Sakura sorprendida cuando la vio. Dejo su copa en la mesa y se levantó al instante sonriéndole a la mujer, que por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón tenía una sonrisa verdadera en la cara.

—Sakura, cuánto tiempo —saludó abrazándole con cariño.

La pelirosa le correspondió el saludo con emoción, la señora Sofía siempre había sido la que defendía a su familia del gobernador por la amistad cercana que tenia con su padre, y con el tiempo llego a apreciarle mucho, ella fue la razón por la que su familia nunca tuvo problemas, claro, hasta el día en que ella junto a Shion fueron a un pequeño viaje y el gobernador aprovecho para reclamar su derecho de pernada sobre ella.

Sasuke se paró cuando ambas terminaron de saludarse, con cortesía y elegancia, la saludo.

—Así que tú eres Sasuke Yoshida —dijo Sofía, mirándole apreciativamente.

—Mucho gusto —Sasuke besó el dorso de su mano.

La mujer quedo encantada al instante con el Uchiha, y después de saludarlos siguió paseando por el salón.

—Hmp ¿Quién era?

—Es la mujer del gobernador —explicó Sakura alegremente, pero al ver el gesto furioso del pelinegro se apresuro a explicarle —no es como su esposo, ella es buena y la mejor amiga de mi padre.

—Hmp —al parecer ya se encontraba más tranquilo ante esa aclaración.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Ino y Sai, se sentaron al lado de la pelirosa riendo fuertemente, parecía que se habían pasado un poco de copas. La chica solo suspiró y rodó los ojos, esa actitud de Ino no le sorprendía nada. Sasuke se limito a mirarlos con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

Fue en ese momento que volteó y vio como su prima y su tía, miraban en esa dirección. Tendría graves problemas si ellas se daban cuenta de que, lenta pero precisamente comenzaba a cortejar a Sakura, lo peor sería que ellas dejarían de confiar en él y buscarían la manera de perjudicar a la pelirosa por sí mismas, y estaba seguro que si se aliaban con el gobernador y le daban la carta del médico nada bueno podía salir. Tenía que arreglar ese asunto con ellas.

—Ahora vuelvo —se paró y fue hacia donde estaban ellas ante la atenta mirada de Sakura.

—Ah, ahora va con esa ciega —dijo Ino a su lado con disgusto —hasta ahora no se cómo es que son familia. Esa mujer es una arpía.

Sai a su lado se encogió de hombros.

—Es su prima, y no importa lo que haga, Sasuke la aprecia demasiado.

La pelirosa simplemente asintió, sabía que eso era lo único que los unía, los lazos de sangre. Aunque de verdad se sentía un poco celosa por la atención que Sasuke le ofrecía siempre a la pelirroja. Tomo su copa y bebió un poco del liquido cuando Kagari se sentó a su lado. A Ino la borrachera se le fue al instante al igual que a Sai, sabían claramente que ese hombre quería Sakura en su cama y no tenían pensado permitir eso.

Una nueva canción comenzó a llenar el salón, las parejas empezaron al levantarse para bailar.

—Esa pieza es muy hermosa —dijo Kagari mirando a Ino y Sai — ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?

Sakura tragó saliva, mirando a su amiga con suplica.

—Oh, gracias por su amabilidad —dijo Ino con falsa alegría —pero estoy muy bien aquí.

Kagari frunció el ceño.

—No pueden perder esta oportunidad. Este baile es para todos.

—Estoy muy bien aquí. —repitió Ino ya sin la sonrisa. —me gusta este sitio y no pienso moverme, ¿verdad, Sai?

El pelinegro asintió sin dejar de tomar su champagne, dirigiéndole una sonrisa falsa al gobernador, que solo atino a sonreír forzosamente, quería que se alejaran de ahí, necesitaba hablar a solas con Sakura.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas, Sakura? —preguntó cortésmente.

La pelirosa se movió en su sitio, incomoda y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Muy bien, gracias.

— ¿Y el problema con la señorita Uchiha?

—Oh, estamos tratando de resolverlo.

— ¿Estamos?

—Sasuke-kun me está ayudando, tratando de hacer algo para que tanto Karin como yo salgamos beneficiadas.

Al oír eso, el gobernador frunció el ceño y miró al lugar donde el pelinegro se mantenía conversando con las dos Uchiha, Shion ahora ya no miraba a Sasuke, parecía haber encontrado a otro galán, uno que estaba bailando con la tímida Hinata Hyuga. Pensaba que ese hombre estaba allí para ayudarle a Karin a quitarle la herencia a Sakura, y él quería aprovechar ese momento para llevarse a Sakura a la cama, seguro a Sasuke le interesaba la pelirosa y eso le complicaba las cosas enormemente.

Al sentir la mirada del gobernador sobre su nuca, Sasuke ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para verlo hablando en la mesa donde estaba antes con Sakura, frunció el ceño, por lo menos Sai e Ino se mantenían allí, aunque no parecían de mucha ayuda ya que cuando termino la canción la mujer que había sido contratada para la opera llamo la atención de los dos, que dejaron de mirar al gobernador. Volvió la mirada hacia su prima.

—Estoy seguro de que te sentirás más cómoda allí.

Karin asintió.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Lizth.

—Mañana —contestó Sasuke tomando su copa de vino —así que enviare a Naruto y Gaara a recojan sus cosas de la mansión del gobernador y las trasladen a la mansión de nosotros. Solo tengan en cuenta de que Naruto y Sai viven allí, aunque Sai me acompañara al viaje, solo quedara Naruto. Gaara ya tiene su propia casa con sus hermanos.

La pelirroja volvió a asentir.

— ¿Y que harás cuando vuelvas? —Preguntó Lizth — ¿Cuándo comenzaremos los trámites para anular el testamento de Madara?

Sasuke endureció la mirada.

—Cuando vuelva hablaremos de eso.

Se levanto de la mesa rápidamente. Shion le cogió de la mano al instante.

— ¿Si? —inquirió Sasuke tratando de sonar cortes.

La rubia sonrió.

— ¿Después me puedes presentar a tu amigo? —ladeó la cabeza señalando a Naruto, que ahora estaba con Hinata, los dos sentados con Gaara y Matsuri. El rubio estaba acercándose demasiado a la Hyuga, porque ella estaba roja.

—Hmp —dijo.

—Lo tomare como un sí —dijo alegremente la chica.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y se fue a la mesa de Sakura, llego justo para ver como el gobernador ponía su mano de forma discreta sobre la de Sakura y le decía que podía contar con él para lo que quisiese.

—Sakura, ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo? —preguntó conteniendo su rabia.

La pelirosa se levanto como un resorte de su asiento, mirándole como su salvador.

—Claro, estaría encantada.

Kagari contuvo su rabia y despidiéndose con una cortesía tan falsa como las sonrisas de Sai, fue hacia donde estaba Shion.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun —murmuró la chica aliviada.

—Hmp —susurró mirando con odio a la figura del hombre que estuvo acosando a Sakura.

La pelirosa solo suspiró cansadamente, tendría que esperar un rato antes de que Sasuke por fin se dignara a decir algo más que monosílabos. Miro a la pista de baile, pocas parejas estaban allí, a lo lejos pudo distinguir al vago de Shikamaru bailando con Temari, la rubia parecía demasiado efusiva y le hacía pucheritos cada vez que el chico quería regresar a sentarse, definitivamente no harían mal pareja.

Sentados estaban Naruto y Hinata, el chico trataba de llevar una conversación con la peli azul, tratando de que esta no comenzara a tartamudear continuamente ni que se volviera a desmayar como hizo minutos antes.

Gaara y Matsuri hablaban tranquilamente, bueno la chica era la que hablaba más y más conforme seguía bebiendo y parecía que ya había cogido más confianza con Gaara, de hecho parecía estarle coqueteando y él asombrosamente le estaba respondiendo el coqueteo.

—Parece que es una noche de varias parejas, eh —dijo Sakura divertida señalando a todos.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos donde torturaba al gobernador y miró en dirección donde señalaba su pareja, efectivamente veía los intentos de Naruto por acercarse a la tímida chica, la efusividad de Temari que estaba contagiando a Shikamaru y el coqueteo en el que se mantenían ocupados Gaara y Matsuri.

Sonrió de medio lado, ya era hora de que esos idiotas encontraran algo bueno por la vida, especialmente por Naruto, que de verdad se veía interesado por Hinata, aunque tendría que luchar duro para poder llegar a tener algo con ella, principalmente si alguien se enteraba que eran piratas.

Cuando el baile acabo, todos fueron a sus casas, Ino estaba del brazo de Sai, yendo alegremente a la casa que compartía con Sakura, la pelirosa también estaba del brazos de Sasuke. Matsuri estaba casi dormida entre los brazos de Gaara, Temari aprovechando que su hermano estaba demasiado ocupado se fue con Shikamaru por ahí. Naruto se ocupaba de llevar a la ojiperla a su casa.

—Bueno, buenas noches —dijo Ino sonriendo a todos, se despidió de Sai con un beso en la mejilla y entro en la casa.

Gaara miró a Matsuri y después a Sakura, preguntando con la mirada.

—Pásala dentro por favor —murmuró Sakura —aún está algo consciente, ella te dirá donde es su habitación.

El pelirrojo asintió y la cargo al instante, pasándola al interior.

Sakura hizo ademan de entrar, pero se encontró con el brazo de Sasuke impidiéndole seguir. Le miro con nerviosismo.

Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante al notar la mirada de la joven.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—le preguntó al oído.

Estremeciéndose asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al ver que sus dos amigos iban a demorar mucho en salir de esa casa, Sai suspiró y prefirió ir ya a dormir, tenía la sensación de que ninguno volvería.

Sakura le hizo pasar a la sala, en penumbras, sin encender ninguna vela.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Mañana me iré de viaje con Sai unos cuantos días —informo despreocupadamente.

Los dos se mantenían parados, mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Algunos problemas con encargos del barco —dijo —y además quiero encontrar al doctor que hizo la carta donde dice que Madara no podía cumplir sus funciones de hombre. Karin y Lizth le sobornaron por ello, y necesito que diga que esa carta es falsa.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿No crees que estás haciendo demasiado por mi?

—No.

—Pero…

Sasuke le paró haciendo un gesto de la mano.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿de verdad tuviste intimidad con Madara?

La chica se puso roja, mirando a otro lado con obvia incomodidad. Sasuke se le acerco con lentitud, evaluando las posibilidades de que ella no le diera un golpe por la indiscreta pregunta, pero necesitaba saberlo, de verdad. Se inclino sobre ella, chocando sus labios contra la mejilla de ella, de forma suave e incitadora.

—Dímelo —le susurró sensualmente.

Sakura contuvo la respiración un momento, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y empezaba a hiperventilar. No sabía que contestar, tenía la mente echa un caos por el acercamiento de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? —Rozó sus labios contra los suyos.

—N-Nada —murmuró con los ojos cerrados antes los sentimientos y emociones que empezaban a salir a flote —no me toco.

Eso le hizo respirar con alivio. Los ojos jades de le chica, oscurecidos por el deseo le miraron de forma bastante sexy.

— ¿Por qué querías saber eso, Sasuke-kun? —le susurró en el oído, tal como él había hecho antes.

A ese juego, podían jugar dos.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque me interesas mucho, Sa-ku-ra —dijo —me gustas.

Y entonces la beso, suave, lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza y pasión, la misma que recorría todo su cuerpo, y pudo sentir con bastante satisfacción, como la chica le correspondía de la misma manera.

.

.

.

_**Bueno **_

_**Hasta aquí llego el capi.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen por la demora, de verdad que no pude publicarlo antes. El próximo capi lo publicare la otra sema, el martes o miércoles.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	18. Tú y Yo

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 18:**

**Tú y yo.**

Sasuke estuvo fuera de Konoha alrededor de dos semanas, ocupándose de sus asuntos del barco y luego yéndose a Suna con sus hombres, dejando a cargo a Naruto y Gaara de Sakura, para que se aseguraran de que no le pasara nada malo, como por ejemplo que el gobernador intentara aprovecharse de ella.

Karin no dijo nada sobre eso, el día que Sasuke se fue de Konoha le dijo que habían perdido la carta del médico y que no sabían dónde estaba y que por favor consiguiera otra.

Sasuke aceptó solo para no hacerla enojar, con el conocimiento de la perdida de la carta todo iría bien, el se encargaría de que el doctor no volviera a hacer otra y ya trataría de calmar a su prima después.

Mientras estuvo en Suna, hablo con el papa, su padrino y muy allegado a la familia Uchiha, el también sabía que era pirata y siempre le protegía. Creía firmemente en su inocencia.

Realmente lo apreciaba mucho y le conto todo.

— ¿Así que te has enamorado de la mujer a que Karin le está peleando la herencia?

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza algo, avergonzado.

Su padrino rió fuertemente.

—De veras, muchacho a ti sí que te gusta meterte en problemas.

—Hmp —Sasuke frunció el ceño —le juro que yo no busco problemas.

—Pero los atraes con facilidad —dijo el hombre con diversión —pero bueno, ¿ella te corresponde?

—Creo…que sí. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me acepte.

El papa quedo sumido en minuto de silencio tras esa afirmación, después de la huida de Sasuke de Suna tras la muerte de sus padres habían sido pocas las veces que lo había visto, siempre junto a sus amigos, eso era algo que le alegraba, que el Uchiha no estuviera solo, que tuviera alguien en quien confiar.

Naruto, Sai y Gaara.

Siempre fueron buenos amigos, el primero algo infantil e inmaduro y los últimos demasiados serios, pero al fin y al cabo sus amigos y siempre le fueron leales, acompañándole incluso después de que todos lo acusaran de asesinato.

Y ahora tras seis años y medio al fin había encontrado a alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío de su corazón, aquella chica debía ser especial, muy especial para que hubiera podido conquistar al frio Sasuke Uchiha.

Podía verlo brillar levemente en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, algo de felicidad, de verdadera alegría y estaba satisfecho con eso.

Ahora solo faltaba una cosa claro.

Que le quitaran los cargos por el crimen que no cometió, el había estado averiguando a la par que el padre de Sai, tratando de hallar alguna pista y tras la muerte de Madara al fin había encontrado algo que les pudiera servir, y había averiguado lo que paso la noche de la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku.

Y sabia que para Sasuke no sería agradable eso.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención del Uchiha, pero justo el dijo algo que lo descoloco.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

El padre le miro incrédulo.

— ¿Qué hiciste QUE?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su padrino había escuchado muy bien.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

.

.

.

En Konoha, Matsuri, Ino y Kurenai se habían puesto a gritar de la emoción cuando Sakura les contó que después de besarla, Sasuke le había pedido matrimonio de forma tan rápida como inesperada que no supo que contestarle. El chico le atraía mucho, no podía negarlo, cada vez que lo veía sentía sus mejillas colorearse y su corazón latir más fuertemente.

Se sentía tan bien.

En la nubes, en el paraíso, donde todos sus sueños eran posibles.

Y los labios incitadores del pelinegro la habían hecho ver el cielo en un instante.

Se sentía dichosa por ese momento. Él dijo que esperaría por su respuesta y que cuando regresara esperaba que ella le contestara para bien. Y se fue a Suna.

Habían pasado semanas desde eso, dos para ser exactas y estaba segura que en cualquier momento el regresaría y estaba ya impaciente por verlo, pero…

— ¿Qué le vas a contestar, frentona? —la pregunta de Ino la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Suspiró y dejo de acomodar las flores y miró a su rubia amiga.

—No lo sé —contestó con honestidad.

Ino rió disimuladamente.

—Si yo fuera tu no dudaría ni un instante.

—Pero no eres yo —dijo Sakura fingiendo molestia.

Matsuri apareció trayendo unos pastelillos. La castaña tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas, tenía ese aspecto desde la noche del baile, para sorpresa de todos, incluida de Sakura, que cuando despidió a Sasuke, media hora después de que el entrara a su casa y le propusiera matrimonio de la nada, se olvido de que Gaara no había salido del dormitorio de Matsuri.

—"No hicimos nada" —había chillado Matsuri cuando Ino le comenzó a molestar.

Claro que no había pasado nada, Sakura había entrado al cuarto de la chica, para descubrir que estaban durmiendo juntos abrazados, pero vestidos. Cuando los despertó Matsuri roja como un tomate no sabía que decir, pero Gaara ya no tan indiferente como de costumbre dijo que había tropezado y caído en la cama de la chica, y que ella lo había abrazado medio dormida y como él estaba tomado se quedo dormido.

Era obvio que era verdad, hasta Ino sabia eso.

Solo que a la rubia le encantaba molestar a todo el mundo, y justo como no estaba Sai para controlarla, ella y Matsuri eran sus blancos más cercanos.

Además, Gaara había estado viniendo más seguido a la casa junto a Temari mientras el pelirrojo se entretenía hablando con la avergonzada castaña, la rubia de cuatro coletas se escapaba siguiendo a Ino para ver a Shikamaru, o a veces el Nara venia con el pretexto de ver a Ino pero en realidad quedaba con Temari para encontrarse ahí, aprovechando la distracción del pelirrojo.

Era divertido ver las parejas que se habían formado.

También estaban Naruto y Hinata, el chico se estaba esforzando mucho para ganarse la completa aprobación de Hiashi, y casi siempre salía a pasear con Hinata al pueblo. Realmente hacían una pareja linda, aunque Shion siempre estaba detrás de Naruto, al parecer estaba realmente estaba interesada en él.

Pero siempre hacían que se desviara de su propósito de separarlos, ellos nos permitirían que los separara.

Así que como tampoco permitiría que alguien apartara a Sasuke de su lado.

Cuando tuvo ese pensamiento la respuesta le llego de golpe.

—Si —exclamó feliz.

Ino que estaba a mitad del primer pastelillo le miró de forma rara, al igual que Matsuri que no entendía nada.

— ¿Si, que frentona? —preguntó.

—Le diré que si —dijo Sakura saltando —le diré que si a Sasuke-kun.

Ino y Matsuri le miraron aturdidas por un momento, antes de ponerse a saltar de felicidad, chillando felices por que Sakura al fin se decidiera.

.

.

.

_**Si, sé que es un capi cortito, pero la inspiración se me fue u.u**_

_**Y no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo para actualizar este fic, realmente espero que les guste, no demorare mucho con la conti.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	19. La Boda

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19:**

**La boda.**

Cuando Sasuke regreso a Konoha, fue directamente a la casa de Sakura. Aún estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su padrino, una vez que se desviaron del tema de su interés por la pelirosa, él le había dicho que ya había descubierto que paso la noche en que murieron sus padres.

Su tía Lizth era una de las culpables, junto a Madara habían mandado asesinar a sus padres para quedarse con su fortuna, y aprovecharon que el había discutido con sus padres para inculparle a él ese asesinato. E Itachi, su hermano lo había descubierto también, pero Madara y Lizth lo habían amenazado con matarle a él si abría la boca. En conclusión, le debía la vida a su hermano mayor, Itachi había callado para que no lo mataran y se había ido tras el asesino para poder probar que él era inocente.

Todo lo que pensó de él, había sido errado.

Se sentía tan culpable, su único consuelo era poder encontrarlo pronto y poder librarse de los cargos por las muertes de sus padres. Su padrino le aseguro que estaban cerca de desenredar todo ese embrollo y al fin seria libre de eso. Podía dejar de trabajar para Pein y todo iría bien.

Volvió a la realidad para ver como Matsuri salía a recibirlo, junto a Gaara. Alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver a su amigo pelirrojo ahí, y al parecer muy a gusto con la castaña.

—Señor Sasuke, ha vuelto —dijo Matsuri sorprendida.

—Hmp —dijo con inexpresividad —deja de decirme señor, solo Sasuke.

Matsuri dudó.

—Bien, Sasuke ¿Le aviso a Sakura de tu llegada?

Al parecer ya le habían convencido para que los tutearan.

Asintió sin decir nada. La castaña hizo una graciosa reverencia y fue a la carrera para avisar a su señora de la llegada de Sasuke. Aprovechando que ella se había ido, Sasuke se volvió hacia Gaara.

— ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con ella?

—Recientemente —respondió sin perder la expresión indescifrable, aunque se notaba que estaba sonriendo levemente. — ¿Cómo te fue?

—Hmp, todo bien, mi padrino ha dicho que estan cerca de quitarme los cargos por asesinato.

—Menos mal.

—Y el médico que hizo la carta donde decía que Sakura y Madara no tuvieron intimidad, está muerto. Así que es imposible que Karin y Lizth puedan quitarle la fortuna Uchiha.

Gaara asintió.

—Todo está yendo bien.

—Hmp, si.

Los chillidos felices de Ino les hicieron callarse, voltearon para ver como la rubia venia a toda velocidad en su dirección, para lista para tirarse sobre alguien, Sakura venia tras ella, riendo ante su comportamiento.

— ¿Dónde está Sai? —exigió a Sasuke.

—Ha ido a dejar las cosas en la casa —respondió sin mirarla.

—Muy bien, frentona voy a ver a mi amorcito. Nos vemos en un rato —la rubia agitó la mano y salió casi saltando a la calle, estaba radiante.

La pelirosa rió divertida ante eso, y se adelantó al ver a Sasuke, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp —le dirigió una media sonrisa —Sa-ku-ra

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, Gaara rodó los ojos y cogió a Matsuri del brazo, sería mejor dejarles solos, la castaña se dejo guiar adentro de la mansión, igual tenía que preparar ya el almuerzo y de seguro ese día se quedarían a comer más personas.

Cuando los vio desaparecer, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

—Está todo arreglado —informó despreocupado ó despreocupado —Ni Karin o Lizth van a poder quitarte la fortuna Uchiha, no pueden conseguir otra carta porque le medico murió.

Sakura suspiró aliviada.

—Pero… ¿Quién tiene la carta que desapareció, entonces?

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, pero si hubiese sido su intención perjudicarte ya se la habría devuelto a Karin o te podía haber chantajeado.

—Si…—murmuró aún intranquila.

— ¿Qué pensaste sobre lo que te propuse? —preguntó Sasuke lentamente. La miró de reojo, tanteando su reacción, no pretendía presionarla o nada, pero quería por lo menos saber si había alguna esperanza, o tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Sakura se sonrojó ante eso.

—Yo….sí, acepto, Sasuke-kun —murmuró feliz.

.

.

.

Dos meses después de aquella respuesta, Sakura ya estaba preparándose para su boda que seria a lo grande, después de todo Ino y Hinata habían insistido en prepararle, y junto a Temari se encargaron de invitar a todo Konoha, literalmente.

Su hermana había estado feliz, y sabia porque, de ese modo las probabilidades de que Shino se le acercara serian menos, muchísimo menos, aunque el pelinegro estaba bastante irritable desde que se entero de su boda. Sus padres y hermano le felicitaron, parecían satisfechos con su elección y con el hecho de que había superado su amor hacia Shino, claro que ellos no sabían que lo había superado antes de regresar a Konoha.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke.

El único problema que había con la boda, es que se casarían mientras Sasuke llevara el falso apellido Yoshida y por lo tanto esa boda seria anulada si descubrían la verdadera identidad del Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke le aseguro que en cuanto su nombre quedara limpio los dos se casarían de nuevo, y seria con el verdadero apellido de Sasuke.

A Ino no le había interesado eso.

—Detalles —había dicho sin tomarle importancia a ese hecho.

—Tonterías —fue lo que dijo Temari.

—Lo que importa es que se aman —dijo Hinata. Cuando anunciaron su boda, Naruto creyó adecuado decirle de una vez la verdad, ella ya estaba enterada de la piratería, y no había dicho nada en contra de eso, simplemente le dijo que no le importaba, que lo quería por él mismo.

Claro que Naruto había saltado de felicidad ante eso, la única que aún no sabía nada era Matsuri. Gaara no se atrevía.

Y entonces llegó el día más importante de su vida.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —Ino llegó corriendo a su cuarto cuando ella estaba levantándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino? —preguntó algo adormilada.

La rubia suspiró.

— ¡Hoy es tu boda!

La pelirosa parpadeó al recordar eso, y saltó en su sitio feliz, ese día se casaría con Sasuke. ¡Qué feliz era! Estaba segurísima de que nada arruinaría su felicidad. Nada ni nadie, sería feliz junto a Sasuke, incluso aunque por el momento no pudiera casarse con Sasuke siendo un Uchiha.

Lo que importaba era que ante los ojos de todos serian marido y mujer.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando a Kurenai, Matsuri, Hinata y Temari.

— ¿Ya estás despierta? —dijo Kurenai sonriendo.

— ¡Hoy es el día! —gritó Temari eufórica.

—Te vas a ver muy linda, Sakura —dijo Matsuri de forma animada.

—H-Hoy e-es un día muy especial p-para ti —murmuró Hinata sonriendo con dulzura.

Sakura asintió con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Las chicas pasaron rápidamente, y junto a Ino se encargaron de arreglarla, Ino como siempre se encargo del peinado, dejo el cabello rosa de Sakura suelto y lleno de bucles que le caían graciosamente hasta la cintura. Hinata trajo el vestido de novia de la casa de modas donde lo habían mandado a hacer. Temari le escogió las joyas y Matsuri le ayudo con el maquillaje.

Se veía preciosa.

Como una muñequita linda y feliz.

—Sasuke-san estará satisfecho —murmuró Hinata.

—Yo creo que lo que más le gustara la noche de bodas —anunció Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro, como tú ya le diste esa noche por adelantado a Sai, ya sabes que espera un hombre, ¿no? —se burló Sakura.

Ino bufó, mientras las demas reían, excepto Hinata que se había puesto muy roja.

—Ya chicas —reprendió Kurenai, cogiendo el velo, que estaba cuidadosamente tendido en la cama, y poniéndolo de forma suave sobre el cabello de Sakura. —Ahora si esta completo.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias, chicas…. —dijo con la voz temblorosa —gracias….p-por apoyarme —sus ojos jades se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud.

—Ay, no, frentona, no te pongas a llorar que yo también lloro —dijo Ino de forma dramática.

Temari rió.

—No llores, Sakura, arruinaras el maquillaje.

—Temari-san t-tiene razón —apoyó Hinata asintiendo.

—Está bien, no llorare —murmuró Sakura formando una sonrisa.

Ino se volvió hacia Matsuri.

—Vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos. Sakura estaremos en diez minutos aquí, y partiremos en el coche hacia la iglesia.

La pelirosa asintió.

.

.

.

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron tenuemente en toda la aldea de Konoha. La hora del matrimonio entre Sasuke Yoshida y Sakura Haruno ya estaba cerca.

En cuanto llegó el Uchiha se puso a caminar de un lado a otro en la iglesia, ignorando a los invitados, de ser por él se hubiera casado con Sakura en cuanto ella le dio el sí, pero no, sus entrometidas amigas tenían que formar ese circo y joderle la existencia, porque estaba seguro que Yamanaka y Temari lo disfrutaban, de Matsuri y Hinata no podía decir lo mismo, las pobres eran solo víctimas de las dos rubias, como decía Shikamaru, problemáticas.

Miró de reojo afuera, para ver una melena pelirroja.

Karin.

Cuando su prima supo de su boda con Sakura, se puso furiosa, tiro todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, lloró, gritó y le rogó que no se casara con la Haruno, pero no le hizo caso, Sakura era su felicidad en ese momento. Por otra parte tenía una cuenta pendiente con Lizth, su tía iba a pagar caro todos esos años que estuvo escapando por su culpa y la de Madara.

Suspiró.

—Cálmate, teme —dijo Naruto a su lado mientras se frotaba las manos, miró a su prima y tía —creo que aún tiene la equivocada impresión y esperanza de que dejes a Sakura cuando debas dar el sí.

—Hmp.

El Namikaze rodó los ojos.

Justo entonces sonó la música de fondo, que anunciaba que la novia acababa de llegar a la iglesia, Sasuke se irguió completamente, mientras Naruto rió y preparó los anillos, él y Hinata eran los padrinos de la boda. La peli azul paso primero a la carrera para ponerse al lado de su novio.

Después pasaron las demás amigas de Sakura, sentándose en la primera fila, donde también estaban los familiares de la pelirosa. Su padre estaba junto a ella, en la entrada, los dos caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba el pelinegro impaciente.

—Hazla feliz —le exigió el hombre, antes de entregarle a su hija.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Hmp, lo hare.

Sakura le sonrió feliz, mientras se miraban a los ojos sin importarles los demás, el padre bendijo la unión y los declaro marido y mujer.

—Puede besar a la novia.

El Uchiha se inclinó sobre su mujer, y la beso apasionadamente. Desde ese día eran marido y mujer, nadie los separaría….o eso pensaba.

.

.

.

A las afueras de Konoha, un nuevo barco acababa de llegar al puerto, de entre ellos bajo un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sonriendo al ver a Konoha, era un buen sitio para hacer negocios, si, se quedaría un tiempo.

Caminó entre la gente con rapidez, para entrar a la posada de la aldea.

—Bienvenido. —Se inclinó respetuoso el empleado —esperamos que su estancia sea cómoda aquí, señor….

—Souta —respondió el hombre sonriendo —Souta Yoshida.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si, lo sé tarde, esta vez no mucho, pero tarde. ^^U lo siento, falta de inspiración, ya me gustaría actualizar todos los días, pero no se puede. Como verán ya se casaron *.***_

_**Dirán demasiado rápido, pero lo bueno apenas comienza…. ¿No se les hace conocido Souta Yoshida? Si leen el capitulo 11 se darán cuenta de lo que pasa. Las cosas se van a complicar en menos de lo que esperan.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	20. El regreso del pasado

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20:**

**El regreso del Pasado.**

Un mes después de que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran, el pelinegro tuvo que volver a salir de viaje, y esta vez se llevaría consigo a todos sus amigos, tenían ciertos problemas que resolver, para de una buena vez despedirse de la piratería y para que Sasuke pudiera limpiar su nombre finalmente. Una vez ocurriera eso, los otros serian completamente libres de volver a sus países y estar con sus familias, aunque la mayoría pensara en quedarse en Konoha, principalmente porque ahí estaban las personas de las que se habían enamorado.

Incluso Gaara no decía nada en contra del hecho de que su hermana mayor, parecía bastante encandilada, aunque encaprichada para él, de Shikamaru Nara, el amigo de Sakura e Ino. Por lo menos sabia que el chico era de buena familia y respetaba a su hermana, porque si fuera de lo contrario….

….el Nara ya estuviera muerto.

El caso es que estaban ya a un paso de saborear al fin la libertad, una vez Sasuke pudiera volver a usar el apellido Uchiha, ellos ya no tenían que ayudarle a escapar y podrían estar con quienes querían, sin tener que cuidarse las espaldas, para evitar que alguien los reconociera.

Naruto estaba pensando seriamente ya en pedir la mano de Hinata, en cuanto volvieran ya con Sasuke redimido de todos los cargos por lo que había sido injustamente acusado de las muertes de sus padres, y buscarían a Itachi.

Ya tenían pistas de donde se podía encontrar.

Sakura se despidió de Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba segura de que todo iría bien, pero había algo, no sabía qué, que le hacía sentirse sumamente intranquila.

Sus ojos jades, miraron con preocupación el apuesto rostro de su esposo. Esposo, que bien se sentía pensando en eso, porque ahora Sasuke era solo de ella y de nadie más, era su esposa y ella era su esposa, y en esa semana habían sido tan felices.

—Ya te dije que todo irá bien, Sa-ku-ra —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos al ver los jades de la pelirosa inundados de lágrimas.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—No te metas en problemas —murmuró suavemente.

El Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia, antes de pasar sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la pelirosa y hacerle que diera contra su pecho, acto seguido puso una mano sobre la nuca de ella y, la impulso hacia él, para darle un demandante beso, que fue ganando pasión y profundidad conforme pasaban los segundos.

Sakura gimió en medio del beso, cuando sintió como las manos de Sasuke bajaban lentamente de su cintura a sus caderas y luego a su trasero. Tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y de no haber sido por Ino, que carraspeó al entrar a la sala y encontrar el espectáculo que montaban, de seguro ella ya se habría tirado a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke.

La rubia les observó con diversión, de hecho su sonrisa se ensanchó mas al ver la mirada fastidiada de Sasuke, se lo estaba pasando tan bien con su mujer, hasta que Ino tuvo que interrumpirlos.

—Deja de mirarme a si, Sasuke-kun —canturreó la Yamanaka con burla — Naruto dice que si no sales en este momento, va a entrar a arrastrarte hasta el barco.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, justo en ese momento pudieron oír los gritos del rubio. ¡Joder! Entre Naruto e Ino le iban a volver loco. Sakura se lamió los labios enrojecidos por el beso, y formó una rápida sonrisa a Sasuke, antes de empinarse y darle un suave beso en los labios, logró retirarse rápido, antes de que el Uchiha profundizara el beso.

—Cuídate, Sasuke-kun. Estaré esperándote. —musitó alegremente.

—No seas tan molesta, Sa-ku-ra. No me pasara nada.

—Aún así, yo…

— ¡Sigo aquí! —intervino Ino, mirándose las uñas, pero disfrutando el joderle la vida al pelinegro, que le dirigió una segunda mirada asesina y dándole un "hmp" salió de la sala, justo cuando Naruto entraba.

— ¿A qué hora vas a salir, teme, dattebayo?

—Ahora mismo, dobe. Camina. —rugió el pelinegro, tomándole de las solapas y haciéndole caminar a la mala.

— ¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan! —se despidió el rubio, agitando la mano.

—Nos vemos, Naruto —sonrió Sakura.

Las dos caminaron juntas hasta el patio, para ver como salían ya para salir de Konoha y encontrar el barco donde lo habían escondido. Alcanzaron a ver como Temari rodaba los ojos mientras Gaara le decía algo. Kankuro se iría con ellos, en cambio la rubia había hecho un berrinche y logró que su hermano la dejara ahí.

Matsuri salió, justo detrás de ellas, para quedarse mirando a Gaara.

—Ve a despedirte de él —le aconsejó Ino sonriendo con diversión.

La castaña se sonrojó.

—Yo…—dudó, mirando al pelirrojo de reojo.

—Anda, ve —le empujó Sakura.

Matsuri asintió sonrojada. En cuanto vio a la castaña, Temari sonrió y se apartó, estaba segura de que esos dos se gustaban mutuamente, al fin su frio y antisocial hermano tendría alguien que le soportaría por el resto de su vida. El pelirrojo borró su ceño fruncido al ver aparecer a la castaña y le sonrió levemente.

—Espero que regreses pronto, Gaara —dijo Matsuri suavemente, apretando el paño entre sus manos y mirando al suelo.

—Hm…estaré de vuelta pronto —prometió el pelirrojo.

Matsuri asintió, y estaba a punto de darse vuelta e irse, cuando por primera vez en la vida, Gaara hizo caso a sus impulsos, cogió del codo a la castaña y la hizo girarse para estampar sus labios con los de ella. Matsuri quedo tan sorprendida que al principio no respondió al beso, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba enrojeció y le devolvió el beso con timidez.

Sakura, Ino y Temari gritaron de la emoción.

Sasuke medio sonrió, medio bufó.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Matsuri le miró con los ojos brillantes.

—G…Gaara-kun.

—Espérame —dijo el pelirrojo —espérame y te daré la vida que te mereces.

Matsuri le miró confundida.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero Sasuke lo llamó, y dando vuelta el pelirrojo fue tras sus amigos, dejando a Matsuri confundida por aquella promesa.

.

.

.

Shino estaba trabajando como siempre, en la herrería, junto a sus empleados. Su hermana Masuki le estaba dejando el almuerzo, justo cuando un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entró al lugar, trayendo consigo un caballo.

Masuki se encogió de hombros, y abrazando a su hermano, se fue a casa.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó Shino al hombre.

Se notaba que era un forastero, ya que estaba viendo el lugar cuidadosamente, examinando todo con un aire bastante curioso.

—Quisiera que le pongan herraduras al caballo —señaló al animal.

Shino asintió secamente, ordenando a los otros, que hicieran lo que el señor había pedido.

—Souta Yoshida —se presentó el hombre.

—Shino Aburame —dijo limpiándose las manos —usted no es de aquí.

—Vengo del país del agua —sonrió, alzando la mano y el Aburame hizo lo mismo. Se estrecharon las manos y siguieron hablando —Tengo un mes en Konoha, necesito expandir mis negocios, y mas con lo que me paso en el último viaje.

Shino le dirigió una mirada de interés.

— ¿Qué sucedió en su viaje?

Souta hizo un gesto de desagrado, no le gustaba mucho recordar que el barco donde iba a la nación de la tierra, tuvo la mala suerte de que el barco fuera asaltado y todas sus pertenencias y posesiones, así como mercadería y cualquier cosa de valor se lo habían llevado, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Ah, y también sus documentos.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, los tenía de vuelta, pero mientras se los robaron podían haber hecho algo con sus documentos de identidad.

—Piratas —contestó simplemente.

Shino asintió, entendiendo perfectamente. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese hombre, apellidaba al igual que el esposo de Sakura, si, le costaba recordar que ese pelinegro altanero era el esposo de la mujer a la que amaba, pero bueno…

— ¿Tiene alguna relación con Sasuke Yoshida?

Souta parpadeó.

— ¿Sasuke? —repitió frunciendo el ceño. El líder de los piratas que habían asaltado el barco donde iba se llamaba así. —Que yo sepa, no hay nadie más que yo que se apellide Yoshida. Y no conozco a ningún Sasuke. Bueno…solo a uno…al líder de los piratas, cuando me asaltaron.

Shino entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Cómo era?

— ¿El pirata?

Asintió, la verdad tenía tiempo sospechando que Sasuke y esos hombres que iban con él a todos lados se guardaban algo entre manos, los había visto entrar en Konoha un montón de veces por lugares que no venían del puerto, y una vez a media noche los vio escabullirse en el bosque. Tal vez estaban metidos en negocios ilegales y no dejaría que ese hombre le hiciera daño a Sakura.

Al parecer sus sospechas, tenían motivos, bueno, claro si es que el forastero le decía lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Pues…—el castaño entrecerró los ojos, recordando ese día —era de ojos negros y cabello negro azulado rebelde. Tenía una mirada bien altanera e insoportable y solo decía "hmp" y con él iba un rubio chillón que solo decía `ttebayo y cosas así.

Los empleados de Shino trajeron el caballo. Souta pagó y se fue, ese mismo día se iría de Konoha, ya había resuelto todo lo que quería, no sabiendo que sin quererlo acababa de darle a Shino el arma que destruiría el matrimonio de Sakura y Sasuke.

Porque si, no dejaría que Sakura se quedara con un vil pirata.

Sasuke no se la merecía para nada.

Se quito el delantal manchado de grasa, y ajustándose las gafas negras, sin decir nada a los demás, salió de la herrería, con dirección a la casa del gobernador, lo que no sabían los demás era que recientemente su madre le había revelado que ese hombre tan despreciable que le separó de Sakura, era su padre.

Pero bueno, para algo tenía que servir ser el hijo del gobernador.

.

.

.

Karin sonrió con maldad, mientras arrugaba entre sus manos, un papel.

Lizth chasqueó la lengua, y bajándose la capucha en medio de aquel sombrío bosque, le tendió la bolsa llena de monedas de oro al hombre que les acababa de regresar la carta del médico.

Ahora si hundiría completamente a Sakura Haruno, esa maldita se arrepentiría de haber hechizado a Sasuke, la volvería esclava.

—Bien, ya tengo mi paga —sonrió el hombre tras la capucha, contando las monedas.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Suigetsu —dijo Karin emocionada —al fin esa perra deseara no haber nacido, con esto será mi esclava y le hare ver el infierno.

El chico se encogió de hombros, el apenas y conocía a Sakura, era consciente de lo que hacía estaba mal, pero necesitaba el dinero de forma urgente para poder comprar las medicinas a su madre, y esa era la única forma.

—Bueno, ya te puedes ir —le despidió la Uchiha mayor.

Suigetsu asintió y desapareció en medio de la fría noche.

Karin se volvió hacia su tía.

—Vamos con el juez.

— ¿Y le darás dinero?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Así acelerara todo más rápido, para hoy mismo Sakura Haruno irá a la cárcel y en unos días estará trapeando el suelo que pisamos. —dijo con veneno en la voz.

Lizth asintió, ayudando a caminar a su sobrina. En medio de la noche, ellas caminaron felices, al fin tendrían consigo la fortuna Uchiha y Sakura sería su esclava, le harían pagar por todo, por todo lo que habían pasado gracias a Madara.

.

.

.

Era casi medianoche cuando llamaron a la mansión de Sakura. Matsuri soñolienta, abrió las puertas de la casa, para toparse con la mirada, oculta tras las gafas negras, de Shino Aburame. Ese hombre la intimidaba más que Sasuke.

— ¿Si? —murmuró.

—Necesito hablar con Sakura.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

—Ya es muy tarde, si gusta mañana….

—No —la cortó bruscamente —Necesito hablar con ella, ahora mismo.

—Está bien —se resignó —Pase, ahora mismo la llamo.

Shino asintió, cerrando la puerta tras él, y entrando al interior de la casa, espero pacientemente a que Matsuri despertara a Sakura e Ino, ya que la rubia no dejaba en ningún momento a la pelirosa, iba a todos lados con ella, como si fuera su sombra. Un asunto que involucrara a Sakura, también formaba parte de la vida de Ino.

La pelirosa se restregó los ojos, enfurruñada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shino? —cuestionó enojada, entrando en la sala.

Ino bostezó abiertamente y se cerró el camisón.

El Aburame le dirigió una mirada fría a la rubia, misma que ella ignoró completamente, antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga.

—Habla, Ino es de confianza —dijo agriamente la Haruno —solo espero que sea algo muy importante para venir a estas horas.

—Sasuke y sus amigos son piratas —soltó sin más.

Matsuri soltó la bandeja que traía en ese momento, llena de tazas con café, para despejarlos un poco, pero cuando oyó lo que dijo el pelinegro se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo a sus pies donde la bandeja hizo un gran estruendo en medio de aquel silencio perturbador y las tazas se hicieron añicos.

Sakura e Ino entreabrieron los labios con horror.

¿Cómo se había enterado?

—No…—intentó inútilmente de hacerle desistir de esa idea. Sakura veía perfectamente la firmeza en esa postura —debes...—se paró, caminado de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo ayudaba a Sasuke? —Estás equivocado.

—No.

—sí.

—No.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló la pelirosa asustada — ¡Lo que quieres es separarme de Sasuke! Pero no lo vas a conseguir —dijo fríamente.

Shino se paró. Ino y Matsuri aún estaban congeladas en su lugar.

—Es la verdad. El es…

— ¡Vete, fuera de aquí, Shino! —gritó Sakura furiosa.

Ahora si estaban en problemas, si ya sabían que Sasuke era un pirata, lo tendrían en la mira al instante, tenía que ganarle tiempo, de convencer a Shino de que no dijera nada, pero por ese momento no podía pensar correctamente.

Tampoco hizo falta eso, ya que tocaron la puerta. Confundida y sintiéndose traicionada si lo que decía Shino era verdad, Matsuri corrió a abrir la puerta, topándose con Karin, Lizth, el juez, Kabuto y varios soldados.

— ¿Qué…?

Pero la Uchiha mayor la hizo a un lado con un gesto de asco.

—Quítate, niña —ayudó a pasar a su sobrina y sin pedir permiso todos pasaron a la sala, donde oían los gritos de Sakura, Ino y Shino. Kabuto le sonrió con maldad a Matsuri, cuando paso por su lado y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Cuando entraron a la sala, las dos chicas miraron sin entender.

—Señora Sakura Yoshida—dijo el juez seriamente. —a partir de este momento el matrimonio entre usted y el señor Madara queda anulado, por lo que inmediatamente la fortuna Uchiha y su libertad pasaran a manos de la señorita Karin Uchiha.

Sakura jadeó, incrédula.

— ¿Qué…? —farfulló.

—La carta del médico prueba que el matrimonio no se consumó —alzo el papel que horas atrás, Karin había arrugado entre sus manos.

Shino frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Desde ahora usted pasa a ser esclava.

Para la sorpresa y furia de Matsuri, Ino y Shino; Kabuto se adelantó poniendo cadenas alrededor de las muñecas de la pelirosa —Además acabamos de descubrir que Sasuke, su esposo es un pirata y su verdadero nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Y hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, usted es culpable por ser cómplice de un pirata.

Lo último había hecho que Karin dejara de sonreír y se mordiera los labios, asustada, ante el hecho de que hubieran descubierto a su primo.

—Acompáñenos —dijo Kabuto, tirando de ella —tendras unos cuantos días en la cárcel, antes de ir con tu ama —se burló.

.

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno ya está aquí el capi.**_

_**Disculpen la demora, falta de inspiración, lo mismo de siempre. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	21. No podemos hacer nada

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 21:**

**No podemos hacer nada.**

Gimió una vez más.

Las cadenas que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas le habían dejado la piel en carne viva al intentar, una y otra vez tratar de aflojarlas. ¡Maldito Kabuto! ¡Se estaba vengando! Hipó de nuevo mientras intentaba no llorar. La celda donde estaba encerrada desde hace dos horas era oscura y húmeda. Lúgubre, y no le gustaba para nada, le hacía sentir demasiado miedo, como el día en que la secuestraron y le convirtieron en esclava.

Claro que eso tuvo su ventaja, conoció a Sasuke, el amor de su vida.

Sí, pero eso en ese momento no le ayudaba mucho, con Sasuke lejos era imposible escapar y lo peor, no podía advertirle que ya habían descubierto el secreto de la piratería, y no sabía cómo, tal vez Shino…. ¿Cómo se había enterado en primer lugar?

Retrocedió asustada cuando sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos, al abrirse la celda donde estaba.

Kabuto le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Joder, ese malnacido se las pagaría cuando pudiera librarse de esas cadenas, como que era Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura —miró con frialdad como Shino se sentó delante de ella.

El chico la examinó lentamente, pasando su mirada oculta tras sus gafas, por las heridas en las muñecas de la chica, realmente no le gustaba verla lastimada, no sabía si aún la amaba como en el pasado, pero de que sentía algo por ella era obvio.

—Sakura —repitió.

— ¿Qué quieres, Shino? —cuestionó bruscamente.

El Aburame suspiró, acababa de hablar con su padre, él les había revelado que Sasuke en realidad era un pirata y con esa información no habían tardado en darse cuenta de que en realidad era un Uchiha, era el pirata primo de Karin al que todas las naciones buscaban por el asesinato de sus padres. Lo que no se esperaba era que acusaran a Sakura de ser su cómplice, estaba seguro que ella era inocente.

Porque era imposible que la pelirosa se liara con un pirata con pleno conocimiento de ese hecho.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que te saquen de aquí —dijo.

—Vaya, debo estar muy agradecida ¿Cierto? —ironizó con ira.

—No soy tu enemigo.

— ¿En serio? Pues te comportas exactamente como eso —comentó mordazmente y desvió la mirada al techo.

Lo único que quería hacer, era estar sola. ¿Es que no podía ni siquiera pedir eso?

—Sakura, Sasuke…

— ¡No te atrevas a decir nada sobre Sasuke! —chilló la pelirosa furiosa, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas pero esta vez para golpear a Shino, realmente estaba furiosa, no quería escucharlo, solo quería esperar a que Sasuke regresara y la liberara.

Shino no se inmutó.

—No debes negar la verdad, incluso aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Sasuke es un…

— ¡Lo sé! —gritó.

— ¿Lo sabes? —repitió el pelinegro incrédulo.

Sakura le sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en el frio suelo de su prisión, ya que mas daba negarlo, no tenía caso si ya sabían todo, además así tal vez Shino entendiera que se había olvidado de él y ahora amaba a Sasuke.

—No es verdad, no lo sabías.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía porque lo conocí cuando me secuestraron —dijo con fiereza —y a pesar de todo ¡Date cuenta de que lo amo! ¡Ahora vete!

— ¡¿Él te secuestro?

— ¡Nadie ha dicho eso! —chilló.

Shino entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso podría aumentar sus cargos, no solo pirata, también vendedor de esclavos.

Sakura le observo con frialdad.

—Negare eso siempre. Te lo puedo asegurar.

El Aburame se contuvo el lanzar un grito, y con furia salió de la prisión donde estaba Sakura, dispuesto a hablar con su padre, no sobre ese tema sino sobre la liberación de Sakura. No esperaba que junto con lo que había descubierto viniera el asunto de los Uchihas. A pesar de todo haría hasta lo imposible para sacarla de ahí.

Mientras tanto, al verle irse, Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse sobre sí misma y comenzar a llorar, llorar de la tristeza y el dolor, esperaba que nada malo le pasara a Sasuke, ahora entendía porque estuvo tan intranquila cuando él le anuncio su viaje, aunque por cierta parte era una suerte que él no estuviera ahí cuando descubrieron todo.

—Sasuke-kun… vuelve —sollozó.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la mañana e Ino aún seguía paseando como fiera en una jaula en la casa de Hinata, la peli azul tenía la mirada perdida, pensando en algo para ayudar a su amiga. La maleta de Ino se mantenía cerca del mueble más cercano en la lujosa salita.

Neji y Tenten que eran pareja y que estaban al tanto de toda la situación suspiraron, no sabían qué hacer para ayudar a Sakura, teniendo en cuenta que la razón por la que le metieron en la cárcel era de peso y absolutamente cierta y para acabarlo todo había perdido su libertad.

Su martirio comenzaría en cuanto saliera de la casa para convertirse en la esclava de Karin Uchiha.

— ¿No sabes cuándo regresaran? —murmuró Hinata suavemente, también pensando en su rubio amado, él hecho de que estuviera viajando con Sasuke Uchiha había hecho que su padre al enterarse enfureciera, y se arrepintiera de haber permitido que la cortejara.

Esto se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Ino negó lacónicamente, preocupada no solo por Sai, Sakura y los demás, sino también por el hecho de que Matsuri se había enterado no de una forma muy adecuada, a lo que se dedicaban los chicos, había pedido una explicación a Temari y Kankuro y ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de negarle algo a la castaña. Si los hermanos de Gaara estaban libres y campantes al igual que ella, era porque ellos pertenecían a la nobleza más alta de Suna y no sería conveniente arrestarlos sin pruebas completas y a ella…bueno a ella le había ayudado los demás.

En cambio con Sakura nada, simplemente estaba en la cárcel porque a la zorra de Karin se le había dado la gana.

Y Matsuri, la dulce Matsuri se había enojado con ellos. Gaara tendría problemas cuando volviera.

—Ino, me estas mareando, para —pidió Tenten en voz baja.

La rubia fulminó a la castaña de moñitos unos segundos, después lanzó un chillido de frustración se tiro de los rubios cabellos de forma desesperada. No quería ver a su mejor amiga encerrada sin poder hacer nada, pero eso era exactamente lo único que podía hacer, ella no era nadie, si estaba libre era por Sakura, la pelirosa era la que le había dado todo lo que tuvo hasta que llegó Karin a quitárselo.

Y ahora estaba literalmente en la calle, sin poder ayudarla.

—Karin tiene que sacarla tarde o temprano —dijo Neji con tranquilidad —es su esclava, no puede dejarla en los calabozos para siempre.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Neji —ironizó Ino fríamente.

El Hyuga ignoró el tono mordaz de la rubia.

—Estoy diciendo que no hay que preocuparnos por eso, una vez que Sakura vaya a la mansión Uchiha la comprare y le daré su carta de libertad.

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

—Padre no aceptara.

—Tengo mi propia herencia, mi padre me la dejó y tío Hiashi no puede impedirme hacer nada

—Gracias —murmuraron a la vez Ino y Hinata.

La ojiperla estaba que se moría de la angustia, ella por más que quisiera no podía ayudar a Sakura, no porque su padre se lo hubiera prohibido, ya que aún así estaba dispuesta a ignorar esa orden, sino porque no tenía nada de dinero ella misma, toda su herencia aún la manejaba su padre.

Tenten suspiró.

— ¿Y ustedes creen que Karin aceptara vendernos a Sakura?

Ninguno tuvo la respuesta a eso.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiró.

—No importa —murmuró en voz baja mientras se restregaba las lágrimas.

Su amiga le frunció el ceño, y después con un pañuelo limpio las rebeldes lágrimas de la pelirosa. Lo único que logró Ino con su gesto fue que Sakura se pusiera a llorar más sonoramente.

—Llevas aquí ya tres días. Han dicho que para la tarde te llevaran a la casa de la zorra esa. Aún no tienen pruebas de que estés asociada con Sasuke.

— ¿No hay noticias de Sasuke-kun? —inquirió esperanzada.

—No —negó tristemente la rubia —lo siento, Sakura.

La chica bajó la cabeza.

—Ustedes…ya hicieron todo lo que podían. Solo asegúrense de que Sasuke y los demás puedan huir cuando regresen, creo que lo mejor será que…Sasuke-kun se vaya de aquí o si no lo apresaran.

Ino bufó.

—Queremos que regresen para que te saquen de esta inmunda celda y para que le quiten la satisfacción a Karin…pero…_no podemos hacer nada_…. lo siento.

La pelirosa se limitó a sacudir la cabeza nuevamente.

.

.

.

Días después Karin tenía la satisfacción de saber que Sakura trapeaba el suelo y hacia todo lo que ella quería al ser su esclava, incluso aunque su primo la odiara nadie podía quitarle ese lujo, disfrutaba realmente el poner en su lugar a la pelirosa.

Con eso ya estaba vengando por haberle quitado la herencia y a Sasuke-kun. Una suerte que el matrimonio fuera anulado al descubrir que Sasuke era un Uchiha, eso no podía hacerla más que inmensamente feliz.

Sakura le miró con resentimiento.

Karin no enterada de este solo sonrió, hasta que le indicaron que tenia visita. Tomando su bastón se dirigió a la sala junto a su tía, para enterarse de que Shino Aburame, _hijo bastardo _del gobernador le ofrecía mucho dinero a cambio de que le vendiera a Sakura.

—No.

—Si quieres más…

— No es el dinero lo que me interesa —cortó la pelirroja.

— ¿Entonces?

—Simplemente quiero que pague por todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa.

—Sakura no…

—Ya te dije, no la venderé, ella será mi esclava para siempre.

Y sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta apoyada en su bastón y se alejo a paso imperioso, sonriendo para sí misma, nunca dejaría libre a Sakura, no, ella se encargaría personalmente de que Sakura muriera siendo esclava y le haría de la vida, un infierno.

.

.

.

Ya casi un mes había pasado desde que, Sakura se había vuelto esclava de Karin. Por más que querían visitarla Ino, Hinata y las demás la pelirroja Uchiha no se los permitía. Y entonces Sasuke regresó.

Era casi medianoche, solo quería llegar a su casa, levantar a Sakura y pasar una noche llena de placer con su mujer…

— ¡Teme, tenemos problemas! —chilló Naruto llegando hasta el barco.

Le había enviado para que avisara de su regreso mientras él terminaba los últimos detalles que le faltaban junto a Sai y Gaara.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué, hmp?

— ¡Te han descubierto, dattebayo! Saben que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Los tres jadearon de la sorpresa. Sin embargo Naruto solo había tomado un respiro para decir lo peor, con una mirada seria, rara en él, exclamó:

—Y no solo eso…. Karin ha hecho a Sakura-chan su esclava.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si bueno, como siempre lamento la demora, falta de inspiración.**_

_**Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, me han dado ánimos y justo ahora que he empezado la universidad, y que voy a tener menos tiempo en actualizar no solo este fic, sino la reta fila de fics que tengo. Si, lo sé, mi problema u.u espero que me comprendan T.T**_

_**La uni me roba el tiempo de forma asombrosa, y cuando tengo tiempo lo único que quiero hacer es descansar ya que últimamente ando muy cansada con todo esto.**_

Ana: Primeramente soy mujer. Y bueno, de verdad lamento que no pueda actualizar más seguido, pero realmente estoy ocupada, tengo una vida que se me ha complicado con mi ingreso a la uni. Y bueno no puedo decirte cada cuando actualizare, no tengo fecha fija, y no puedo ver tu correo, cuando quieras dejarlo, tienes que poner espacios porque fanfiction los elimina. Espero que este capi te haya gustado de todas maneras.

_**Llegó Sasuke… ¿Qué creen que pasara? Y estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para dar mas incapie a las escenas, si me habia dado cuenta pero a veces no tendo ni idea de que poner.**_

_**Bueno**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


	22. Nos volveremos a ver

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 22:**

**Nos volveremos a ver.**

Sakura estaba tratando de dormir en la fría cama en su lúgubre cuarto. Más que cuarto parecía un almacén que no ha tenido uso en siglos, las telarañas estaban por todos lados, y tenía suerte de que ya no hubiera ratas como el primer día que pisó la casa de Karin. Alzo sus puños, restregándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas, odiaba llorar allí.

No quería darle la satisfacción a Karin de hacerle saber que estaba sufriendo, pero no podía evitarlo, la Uchiha realmente estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno, apenas y tenía tiempo para respirar y en las noches no podía dormir por la intranquilidad e incomodidad.

Si Sasuke estuviera allí, si sus amigas pudieran liberarla.

Y Matsuri, ella estaba furiosa, Ino le había dicho que había sacado a su madre y hermanos de la casa de Temari y había chillado que no los quería ver nunca más. Pobre Gaara, cuando al fin había encontrado a alguien le perdería por la falta de confianza.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró en un suspiro.

—Eres una completa molestia.

Abrió los ojos incrédula, para observar en el marco de la puerta a Sasuke, recargado contra la misma con una sonrisa arrogante en su apuesto rostro, tenia puesto una capa con capucha de color negro, de esa forma pasaba casi desapercibido y había desenvainado la espada por las dudas.

— ¿Qué….?

—Hmp —el Uchiha no dijo nada, solo avanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

Sakura se quedó anonada cuanto sintió el tirón que le dio para obligarle a levantarse de la cama, y luego para besarla con fiereza y pasión, con las mejillas de un tono carmesí ella correspondió el beso, gimiendo cuando él pasaba sus manos por sus muslos descubiertos por la falda sucia y vieja que llevaba. En ese momento no le importó que ella fuera esclava ni que Karin podía llegar en cualquier momento o que tal vez eso era un sueño, lo único que hizo fue corresponder al beso, llorando.

Sasuke sintió las gotitas saladas en medio del beso, así que guardándose sus ansias de estar con ella, se separó. A decir verdad ya se estaba olvidando de que estaba allí para sacarla antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Se permitió recorrerla con la mirada una vez, sonriendo de medio lado al ver que ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada, como siempre. Pero frunció el ceño al notar sus muñecas lastimadas y cicatrizadas, después sus ojos pasaron por su cuerpo que tenía leves heridas y entonces notó algo más.

Su cabello.

Ella siempre llevaba el cabello hasta media espalda, ondeado y brillante. Ahora caía hasta unos centimetros antes de sus hombros en mechones irregulares y mal cortados, sin brillo alguno. Apretó los puños de rabia.

¿Quién le había hecho todo eso?

¿Karin?

Incluso aunque fuera su prima no la perdonaría.

—Sasuke-kun, e-eres tu —lloró Sakura emocionada, lanzándose a abrazarlo mientras rezaba porque no fuera una ilusión.

—Hmp —le palmeó la espalda, tratando de contener su furia. Quien le había hecho daño a su mujer lo pagaría muy caro, inclusive Karin. —Deja de llorar, tenemos que irnos.

Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Viniste por mi? —murmuró en un hizo de voz.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué quien más voy a venir? —le tomó de la mano de forma impaciente. No tenían mucho tiempo, apenas había pasado una hora desde que Naruto les dio la noticia de que debían escapar porque los habían descubierto, aunque cada uno quería ver primero a sus mujeres, y en esto estaban, en menos de veinte minutos debían estar en el barco para irse.

Si alguien los veía estaban literalmente, muertos.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace una hora, hmp.

—Pero… ¿si alguien te descubre?

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua mientras salían rápidamente hacia el patio —no te dejare aquí, Sa-ku-ra. No seas idiota.

La pelirosa sonrió levemente ante sus palabras, no se esperaba palabras dulce ni consuelo, por lo menos no de otra forma, Sasuke era así, y así lo amaba. Trató de caminar al mismo ritmo que él, no quería que nadie los descubriese.

Al final, salieron de la casa sin ver vistos ni sentidos por Karin o Lizth. Pero para su mala suerte, la sirvienta chismosa de ellas que estaba levantada porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que espiar a los demás, y que había oído el ruido cuando Sasuke entró a la casa, si los había visto.

Sin perder tiempo, fue a avisar a sus patronas.

.

.

.

Hinata dormía tranquilamente, soñando con que Naruto llegaba y la besaba. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el beso y se removía inquieta en la cama, soñando con que Naruto se la llevaba de su casa y se casaban y eran felices para siempre.

Así la encontró el rubio cuando se coló por su ventana.

Sonrió algo enternecido al observar el bello rostro de Hinata ruborizado, incluso dormida se veía como un ángel. Un ángel que le había devuelto el sentido a su vida y por la que estaba dispuesto a dar todo.

Alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Hinata suavemente. Sus planes se habían estropeado, sabía que en ese momento Hiashi debía estar echando pestes de él, y seguramente no quería que se acercara a su hija, y como no, él era un pirata e inclusive aunque fuera el hijo del gobernador de Suna no quitaba lo que hacía.

—N-Naruto-kun —susurró la chica entre sueños, sonriendo.

El rubio sonrió pícaramente, inclinándose sobre la joven y rozando sus labios suavemente. Repitió el movimiento una, dos, tres veces, hasta que sintió como los labios de Hinata se movían con los suyos, la chica acababa de despertar ante el cálido contacto en su boca, pero seguía pensando que era un sueño.

Sin embargo cuando Naruto profundizo el beso, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, topándose con esos ojos azules traviesos a unos milímetros de los suyos. Se sonrojó completa y de no ser porque Naruto al apartarse le tapó la boca, hubiera pegado un alarido de incredulidad.

—Shh—el rubio le instaba a callarse.

—L-Lo…s-siento —murmuró aun roja.

Pero cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba, se tiró a los brazos del rubio, feliz de que hubiese vuelto. Y fue esta vez ella quien lo besó.

—Sakura-chan es…—comenzó a decir Hinata en cuanto se separaron.

—Lo sé, dattebayo —le cortó Naruto con preocupación —el teme ha ido por ella, tenemos que escapar. Hinata, te prometo que volveré por ti, solo espérame. ¿Lo harás?

Hinata asintió sin vacilar.

—Lo hare, Naruto-kun, te esperare.

El Namikaze sonrió, y estuvo a punto de besarla otra vez, pero el sonido de un disparo le detuvo. Hinata se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Naruto se levantó de la cama de Hinata y corrió a la ventana, observando cómo los soldados, el gobernador y otros guardias iban a caballo en dirección al puerto.

¡Maldición!

—Tengo que irme, Hinata-chan. Nos volveremos a ver. Te lo juro.

Y saltó por la ventana, yéndose sin más, pero por lo menos dejando una promesa a Hinata, una promesa con la que la chica viviera tranquila.

.

.

.

Gaara esquivó el segundo jarrón que le envió la castaña.

Joder, si que tenia buena puntería, si no se hubiera movido en el último segundo le hubiera caído en plena cara. Pasó las manos por su cabello rojo y se despeinó de la desesperación. Observó nuevamente aquellos ojos negros que le miraban con resentimiento y suspiró.

Ya se lo habían advertido.

Sí, pero había tenido miedo.

Si, el, Gaara No Sabaku había tenido miedo de que Matsuri le rechazara en cuanto se diera cuenta de que era un pirata, de que había tomado muchas vidas en el mar. Sakura e Ino habían estado con ellas por eso entendía que los aceptaran, Temari era su hermana a pesar de todo, Hinata era demasiado buena y dulce para juzgar a alguien aun mas después de contarle la historia de la familia Uchiha. Pero Matsuri no tenía razón alguna para no juzgarlo o por lo menos eso creía y temía.

—Matsuri…—intentó hablar de nuevo.

Pero sin escucharlo, Matsuri tomó lo que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser una olla y lo volvió a lanzar en su dirección, cuando el había llegado de improviso sorprendiéndola y besándola, ella quedó tan aturdida que no dijo nada, se sintió feliz de volver a verlo sano y salvo, pero entonces recordó que él no le tuvo la suficiente confianza para decirle su secreto.

Todos estaban enterados, todos menos ella.

Apretó los puños cuando él esquivo nuevamente lo que le lanzó, se sentía traicionada.

— ¡Lárgate, Gaara! —gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¡Si no confiaste en mí, no se para que estas aquí!

El pelirrojo bufó exasperado.

—No es que no confiara en ti, Matsuri…

— ¡No te quiero oír! ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera!

Sus hermanitos y su madre oían toda la discusión desde sus cuartos, pero no interrumpieron en ningún momento, lo que pasara allí no era asunto suyo, pero igual esperaban que la castaña le diera otra oportunidad, Gaara había demostrado a pesar de todo ser un buen hombre.

—Te juro que…

El sonido de un disparo le cortó en mitad de su defensa. Preocupado ladeó el rostro, escuchando el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y las voces de los guardias.

¡Maldición, ya sabían que estaban allí!

Matsuri había dejado de discutir y llorar en ese momento, a pesar de todo ella lo amaba y no quería que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado, eran sus amigos.

Gaara se volvió hacia ella.

—Tengo que irme, pero volveré, y hare que me perdones.

Salió sin más, sin dejarle replicar.

Matsuri cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados.

—Gaara-kun…

.

.

.

Ino gritó sobresaltada.

—Shh —Sai le tapó la boca al instante, mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Estaban en la casa de la pelirosa, es decir, en la casa que donde vivía Sakura antes de que la secuestrara y la hicieran esclava, donde vivía con sus padres y hermano. Ino había sido acogida allí por el momento.

La rubia miró al pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de lanzarse sobre él para caer los dos rodando al suelo.

Sai sonrió levemente ante la emoción de su novia.

—Sai… ¿Cuándo llegaron? —preguntó Ino emocionada.

—Hace una hora, Sasuke ha ido por Sakura. Yo he venido por ti para irnos. Lamentablemente ahora que nos han descubierto no nos queda más opción que irnos.

—Está bien —la rubia se levantó sin protestar, acomodándose la ropa.

Estaba dispuesta a irse con él sin preguntar, incluso hasta el fin del mundo. Y si Sasuke se llevaba a Sakura también no tenía razones para quedarse en Konoha, estaría con su amiga y el hombre al que amaba.

— ¿Iras conmigo?—susurró Sai pensando que ella se negaría o diría algo en contra.

—Claro que si, ¿Qué pensabas? —chilló Ino indignada.

—Nada —Sai sonrió sinceramente, acariciando el cabello de la chica —, al parecer solo Naruto tiene mala suerte, ya que al ser Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga es imposible que se la lleve, solo tendríamos más inconvenientes para escapar.

Ino asintió, entendiendo. Si Naruto se llevaba a Hinata, todos pensarían que era un secuestro, inclusive si la Hyuga iba con su consentimiento y siendo los Hyugas tan poderosos como lo eran, les meterían en grandes problemas.

Entonces se escuchó un disparo.

Ino se sobresaltó, Sai lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y sin esperar a que Ino terminara de alistar sus cosas o se cambiara le cogió de la mano, y la alzó para echar a correr hacia el puerto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Sakura chilló horrorizada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con furia, mirando con infinito rencor en sus ojos azabaches a Shino, que tenía la mano levantada y sujetaba un arma, la misma que había disparado para impedirle que avanzaran un paso más hacia el puerto. Y ya estaban tan cerca.

Sasuke desenvaino su espada, retándolo con la mirada.

El Aburame bajó de su caballo, dejando el arma a un lado y también desenvainando su espada. El gobernador y los guardias los rodearon instantáneamente, sin darle ninguna oportunidad para escapar.

—…—Sakura se sujetó al brazo de Sasuke con miedo.

No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

—No te llevaras a Sakura —dijo Shino tranquilamente.

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada arrogante.

—Hmp —sonrió de medio lado— ¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tu?

—Exactamente.

Y haciendo a Sakura a un lado, Sasuke se enfrascó en la pelea con Shino, ante la asustada mirada de la chica de ojos jades, aprovechando que la habían hecho a un lado en la batalla, el gobernador ordenó a sus hombres atraparla.

— ¡No, suéltenme! —Sakura se debatió enojada.

Al oírla gritar, Sasuke volteó descuidando su guardia y siendo atravesado por la espada de Shino, en el pecho, cerca al corazón.

— ¡SASUKE! —gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas, llorando y forcejando con más fuerza. Al verlo escupir sangre y caer de rodillas, se llenó de tanta furia que de dos certeros golpes lanzó al suelo a los guardias. Corrió hacia él, haciendo a Shino a un lado con fiereza y logró sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo completamente.

—Sa…Sasuke…kun —lloró desesperada, pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Sasuke.

El pelinegro respiraba trabajosamente, entreabrió los ojos de dolor, lanzándole una mirada matadora a Shino, que miraba la escena sin emoción.

— ¡Te odio, Shino! —vociferó la pelirosa, mientras trataba de ayudar a Sasuke de alguna forma, no podía permitir que muriera, nunca se lo perdonaría. —Sas…uke….no de…debiste….ve…nir…—decía entre sollozos, sus lágrimas caían al rostro de él.

—Sa-ku-ra —murmuró débilmente.

Kabuto se bajó de su caballo, con la espada en alto, dispuesto a acabar de una buena vez con la vida de Sasuke. Sakura se interpuso, pero a Kabuto le dio igual, si era necesario mataría de una buena vez a esa desgraciada, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe la mano de Shino le paró.

—Padre —el Aburame miró en dirección al gobernador —, no quiero que Sakura salga lastimada…. —la pelirosa le dirigió una mirada de rencor, abrazando a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas —y…déjenlo ir, dejen ir a Sasuke. Él no volverá.

Kagari frunció el ceño, sin decidirse.

Naruto, Ino, Sai, y Gaara llegaron en ese momento, la rubia gritó al ver a Sasuke herido, los otros apretaron los puños y alzaron sus espadas, dispuestos a pelear si era necesario para llevárselo, no dejarían que muriera mientras estuviera en sus manos el salvarlo.

—Está bien —dijo, haciéndole un gesto a Kabuto, este con fastidio guardó su espada y de un tirón levantó a Sakura del suelo, haciendo que soltase a Sasuke, que se desmayó por la sangre perdida —. Llévenselo —ordenó en dirección a Naruto y los demás —si vuelven no tendrán otra oportunidad.

Receloso, Naruto guardo su espada y corrió a donde estaba su amigo, Sai y Gaara corrieron con él, levantando a Sasuke del suelo. Ino corrió hacia Sakura, ignorando a Kabuto y abrazándola.

—Sa-ku-ra —murmuraba el pelinegro entre delirios —_nos volveremos a ver._

Ino intercambió una mirada con Sai y este simplemente asintió, mientras Sakura estuviera en Konoha ella se quedaría con su amiga, y Sai entendió perfectamente. Además en ese momento lo más importante era llevar a Sasuke a un lugar donde lo atendieran.

Sakura lloró entre los brazo de Ino.

_Claro que sí, nos volveremos a ver, Sasuke-kun, esperare por ti._

_._

_._

_._

_**¡Hola!**_

_**^^U, siento demasiado la tardanza, de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que tenía casi un mes sin actualizar este fic. Lo siento.**_

_**Pero os juro que lo terminare, y no volveré a demorar tanto, esta vez no.**_

_**Además faltan a lo mucho cinco capis mas y el epilogo y se termina todo. ^.^**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

_**Bella Scullw. **_


	23. ¿Embarazada?

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 23:**

**¿Embarazada?**

Sakura lloró de nuevo, Ino y Hinata simplemente la abrazaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, no tenían ninguna palabra de consuelo para su amiga, realmente todas estaban preocupadas por lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Lo único bueno era que Shino había intervenido para que dejaran ir a los chicos.

Sino otra fuera la historia.

La pelirosa sollozó más fuerte, aferrándose a Ino, la rubia acarició su corto cabello, mismo que Karin había cortado a la semana de ser su esclava, Sakura no puso quejas, pero ella hubiera querido decirle unas cuantas cosas a la Uchiha.

—Sasuke-san e-estará bien —murmuró Hinata tímidamente, apretando la mano de Sakura —e-es fuerte.

Sakura levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y le sonrió débilmente. Era lo único que podía hacer, escudarse en sonrisas falsas y confiando en que los demás hayan podido salvar a Sasuke, ella lo había revisado apenas unos minutos y era consciente de cuan cerca de su corazón había estado la herida que Shino le hizo.

—Ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar —musito Ino —afortunadamente el idiota de Shino hizo algo bueno ¿no? Esa zorra de Karin tuvo que darte la libertad a la mala.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, alzó los puños y se restregó las lágrimas de las mejillas, a las pocas horas de haberse ido Sasuke y los demás, Shino había hablado con su padre y pedido que consiguiera su libertad a como fuera lugar, las consecuencias fueron que Kabuto mandado por el gobernador amenazó a Karin y le obligó a darle la carta de libertad.

En otras palabras Sakura era libre y otra vez una Haruno, ya no Yoshida ni Uchiha, solo Haruno.

—Yo…hubiese preferido seguir siendo esclava —murmuró Sakura por lo bajo —lo hubiera preferido a ver a Sasuke-kun herido —y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

Las dos chicas suspiraron con melancolía.

—Deja de llorar frentona —Ino se paró de la cama donde estaban las tres sentadas y se encaminó hacia la el armario de la pelirosa, sacando unos de sus antiguos vestidos. Todas las cosas que tuvo mientras fue la viuda de Madara Uchiha le habían quitado y se lo dieron a Karin, ni la mansión, dinero, ropa o joyas le pertenecía. Ahora mismo estaba en la casa de sus padres, en su antigua habitación.

Hinata sonrió a Ino, sabiendo que ella quería levantar un poco el ánimo a Sakura.

—Vamos, tienes que tomar una ducha y bañarte —le tiró unas toallas —Y tengo que arreglarte el cabello, esa idiota te lo dejó horrible.

La chica se debatió unos segundos con duda, pero al ver la preocupación en ambas asintió y a pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a su ducha, tomaría un baño largo y relajante, era lo único que podía hacer.

Esperar.

Esperar a que Sasuke estuviera bien.

Después de que saliera del baño, Hinata le ayudó a cambiarse e Ino como siempre, se ocupó de su cabello. Con las tijeras recortó los mechones más largos, igualándolos al resto y dejando que los mechones que caían en sus mejillas fueron un poquito más largos, le daba un toque bonito y gradual.

Finalmente con su antigua ropa, y con la cinta roja amarrada a su cabello como una diadema, Sakura se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus dedos tocaron su pelo con resignación, siempre le gusto largo, todas las mujeres lo usaban así, pero ahora que estaba corto le parecía que se veía mejor.

—Te ves bien, Sakura-chan —le sonrió dulcemente Hinata.

Ino asintió.

—Se fuerte y demuéstrale a la arrastrada de Karin que no te ha vencido.

Sakura formó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, era feliz porque sus amigas estaban con ellas.

.

.

.

Sasuke gimió de dolor, bañado en sudor se retorció en la cama donde estaba acostado.

Naruto, Sai y Gaara hacían todo lo que podían para mantenerlo quieto. El doctor que le atendía estaba desinfectando la herida con todo lo que podía, tratando de no dañarlo más.

Estaban el país de la llave, ahí no los podrían encontrar, era su única opción de pasar desapercibido ya que siempre estaba repleto de delincuentes, piratas y saboteadores. En otras palabras estaban con los suyos.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhh—Sasuke gritó de nuevo cuando el dolor en su pecho aumentó.

Naruto suspiró.

— ¡Resiste, teme, dattebayo!

El Uchiha solo gritaba envuelto en la fiebre. Esperaban realmente que pudiera salvarse, nunca se perdonarían si sucedía lo contrario, ellos habían salido de su país para estar con él y ayudarle a demostrar su inocencia, sería completamente injusto que muriera antes de probar que no había matado a sus padres.

— ¿Cree que sobrevivirá, doctor? —preguntó Gaara horas después.

El doctor se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, se quito los guantes ensangrentados con los que había estado trabajando y asintió débilmente.

—Hice todo lo que pude. Es muy fuerte y tiene todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir, solo asegúrense de que repose al menos dos meses, o sino la herida podría abrirse y ser fatal. Es cerca del corazón, tiene que tener mucho cuidado.

Gaara asintió con firmeza.

—Nos aseguraremos de eso.

—Delo por seguro —intervino Sai saliendo del cuarto donde Sasuke dormía.

—Aunque tengamos que amarrarlo a la cabecera de la cama, ´ttebayo —chilló Naruto saliendo detrás de Sasuke.

El doctor asintió, cobró sus honorarios y se fue.

Los tres volvieron a entrar en la habitación. El peligro sobre su amigo ya había pasado.

—_Sa…_—Sasuke murmuró entre sueños —_Sakura._

Gaara arqueó las cejas.

—No podemos contactar con ella —dijo Sai con tranquilidad —solo tiene que esperar a que Sasuke se reponga, ahora mismo deben estar vigilándola.

—Sí, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto tristemente. No podría contactar tampoco con Hinata.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después de que Sasuke y los demás se fueran de Konoha con el Uchiha herido, el gobernador recibió una visita inesperada.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó seguro de que había escuchado mal.

Kabuto repitió lo dicho.

—Los gobernadores de Suna, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki solicitan una reunión con usted —dudó un momento —en este momento.

Kagari tragó saliva, recientemente se había enterado de que Naruto Uzumaki (Como se había hecho llamar mientras estuvo en Konoha) era en realidad Naruto Namikaze, el único hijo de los gobernadores de Suna, el país más importante y sobresaliente de las cinco naciones.

—Diles que estoy ocupado en este momento —se apresuró a decir. Conocía perfectamente los rumores sobre lo violenta que era la mujer del gobernador y no quería tener que lidiar con ella, tenía suficiente con su mujer —Que los atenderé después, yo les enviare a alguien cuando…

Se escuchó un tumulto. Y vieron con los ojos entrecerrados como tres guardias caían al piso con fuerza.

— ¡Y eso es para que me respeten, bastardos! ¿Quién creen que soy, inútiles, ´ttebane?

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos violáceos ingresó abruptamente al despacho, teniendo mucho cuidado en pisar las caras de los pobres guardias que habían querido negarle la entrada. Un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y aire imponente entró tras ella, en ese momento reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, a él también le daba miedo el carácter de su esposa.

Y ahí estaban, delante de él, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

—Gobernador…—comenzó a decir Kagari.

—Deja de lamerle los pies a Minato, estúpido —le cortó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

Minato rió nerviosamente, de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Kushina es muy impulsiva y…

— ¡Que impulsiva ni que sandeces, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina fulminando con la mirada a Minato y los otros dos — ¿Pero estas sordo o qué? ¡No nos quería atender!

—Es lógico que este ocupado —dijo Minato tranquilamente, aunque había retrocedido unos pasos disimuladamente. —Es el gobernador de Konoha, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, un país que atender y…

—Y a mí me vale lo tenga que hacer ¡Nos atiende porque nos atiende, ´ttebane!

El gobernador de Konoha intercambió una mirada con Kabuto y ambos caminaron con sutileza hacia la puerta, aprovechando que esos dos estaban peleando, lo mejor era huir.

—Alto ahí —dijo Kushina sin mirarlos, solo dedicándose a intimidar a su pobre esposo —un paso fuera y estan muertos, ´ttebane.

Los dos tragaron fuerte.

—Dado que está muy ocupado iré directa al grano. —Se mofó dándole una mirada despectiva —nos han llegado los rumores de que mi hijo y sus amigos han sido vistos aquí ¿Es verdad?

Kagari asintió.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha también? —siguió preguntando Kushina.

El gobernador volvió a asentir.

— ¿Y han sido acusados de ser piratas?

—Sí.

Kushina bufó bajamente, con que eso era lo que hacia ese mocoso que tenia por hijo junto a los demás, pero ya verían, les daría un escarmiento a los cuatro para que aprendieran que ser piratas no era la solución a sus problemas, es más, solo lo empeoraban.

—Muy bien, entonces que quede claro una cosa, vendrá Kage-sama a inspeccionar Konoha próximamente, y seguro preguntara por Sasuke y los demás. Usted negara completamente el hecho de que estuvieron aquí y son piratas ¿Entendió?

Kagari frunció el ceño, eso si no, él no haría eso.

—Lo siento, pero si Kage-sama inspecciona Konoha y quiere respuestas se las daré. Sasuke Uchiha es prófugo de la ley y…

Al segundo siguiente se encontraba contra la pared, con la pelirroja sujetándole de la camisa con fuerza.

—Entre esos prófugos de la ley está el idiota de mi hijo, así que entenderá que no me quedare de brazos cruzados.

Kagari sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pues ya le dije que…

Minato se adelantó, haciendo a un lado a Kabuto, y cuando sus ojos azules se toparon con los negros de Kagari, él comprendió perfectamente porque era el llamado rayo amarillo, porque todos le temían y respetaban.

—O coopera con nosotros o me encargare de que Kage-sama se entere de todos sus negocios sucios —dijo el rubio con bastante frialdad y una suavidad que le produjo escalofríos a todos.

Kushina sonrió de medio lado.

—Por eso te amo, Mina-chan, cuando te pones serio haces temblar a todos.

Minato le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora vamos a ver a Hiashi-baka, según lo que me dijeron Naruto se intereso en su hija, Hinata, eh. La última vez que le vi era una bebé, supongo que debe parecerse a Hana, no creo que tenga nada del amargado ese. —apenas terminó de hablar, Kushina lanzó a Kagari al suelo sin una última mirada —y ya sabes, mantén la boca cerrada o atente a las consecuencias.

Minato asintió y junto a Kushina salieron del despacho del gobernador, dejándolo furioso y resignado, no tenía más opción que ayudarles.

.

.

.

Sakura terminó de tender la ropa cuando Ino y Hinata llegaron hasta donde estaba ella, la peli azul se veía radiante y soñadora, como se veía cada vez que veía a Naruto, eso le extrañó, ella ya no veía a Naruto desde hace dos semanas.

—Lo que pasa es que los gobernadores de Suna le han hecho una visita a su padre —comentó Ino con diversión. Ella había estado allí y había sido muy gracioso ver lo fácil que Kushina pudo manipular a Hiashi, insultarlo y casi golpearlo sin que tuviera consecuencias para ella, se había imaginado a los padres de Naruto diferentes, pero cuando los conoció comprendió de donde había sacado Naruto todo, la impulsividad, hiperactividad y lo efusivo que era de su madre, su físico y el hecho de que fuera un completo despistado de su padre.

Vaya, era una combinación extraña, pero buena.

—Entonces dices que Kushina-sama dijo que si se interpone entre una futura relación entre Naruto y tu ¿lo castrara? —repitió Sakura entre sorprendida, divertida e incrédula.

—Exactamente —asintió Hinata —y me dijo que me parezco mucho a mamá.

— ¿Tus padres los conocen?

—Neji-niisan dijo que eran amigos de infancia.

—Y dijo que quería conocerte, frentona. Viene esta tarde —le anunció Ino —y también Minato-sama, ese hombre esta como quiere…—puso expresión pervertida —es como Naruto, pero más maduro y mucho más guapo, más perfecto…

Sakura rió divertida, Ino nunca cambiaria. De pronto tuvo que apoyarse en la pared más cercana ante el repentino mareo, las nauseas le atacaron poco después y corrió un poco antes de caer de rodillas y vomitar.

Ino y Hinata habían corrido tras ella, preocupadas.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Frentona?

La pelirosa contuvo el asco, y sintió su estomago revolverse. En las últimas semanas había estado igual, pero no le había tomado la debida importancia, y sabía porque, desde que Sasuke fue atacado no había comido ni dormido bien, y era obvio que su salud se deteriorara.

Pero recién había notado algo, a lo que antes no dio importancia pensando en el estrés y cosas así, y con esos mareos y vómitos se dio cuenta de que tenía un retraso de dos meses.

Ella era medico y no se había dado cuenta, Tsunade le regañaría.

— ¿Qué paso, Sakura? —dijo Ino cuando ella se levantó del suelo limpiándose la boca.

La única respuesta que recibió la rubia fue que Sakura llevó sus manos temblorosas, hasta su estomago y lo acarició casi con ternura, mientras lentamente una sonrisa de felicidad se extendía por su rostro, dándole un brillo que ella había perdido la noche que casi matan al Uchiha.

Hinata miró a Ino sin entender. Sin embargo la rubia ensanchó los ojos.

—Frentona ¿Tu estas…?

Sakura asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tenía dudas, pero ahora estoy segura…—Sakura dio un salto de emoción — ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las dos chicas tardaron un segundo en reaccionar, antes de sonreír y abrazarla.

— ¡ ¿Embarazada? ! —gritó una voz tras ellas.

Se giraron y Sakura retrocedió con miedo al ver a su padre, cuando él se enteró de que Sasuke era un pirata y de que ella lo sabia se enfadó mucho, incluso pelearon, y estaba segura por la mirada de furia de su padre que esta noticia no le hacía nada feliz.

Absolutamente, no.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza ^^U, aunque estoy segura de que me demore menos.**_

_**Bueno, aquí el capi. Gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**PD: ¿A que el manga está en su mejor parte?**_


	24. El dolor de una madre

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 24:**

**El dolor de una madre**

Intentando no llorar mas, Sakura se sentó en la cama del nuevo lugar donde estaba. Simplemente no podía creerlo, realmente su padre le había decepcionado. Sollozó de la pena, pasando sus manos por su estomago, plano aun. Pero ya con la certeza que dentro de ella estaba creciendo el fruto de su amor con Sasuke, su hijo, al que adoraría hasta el último día de su vida.

Sin embargo no todo era felicidad. En cuanto su padre se enteró de que estaba embarazada le alistó las maletas y la llevó a rastras hasta ese lugar, sin permitirle decir nada en su defensa.

¿Por qué?

_No dejare que todos digan que mi hija es una sucia mujerzuela, que va a tener al bastardo de un pirata._

Si no hubiera sido su padre, con toda seguridad le hubiera dado una bofetada, por atreverse a llamar bastardo a su niño, no le importaban lo que decían de ella, claro que no, por ella que todas siguieran murmurando a sus espaldas, amaba a Sasuke mas que a nada en la vida, y no se arrepentía del tiempo que pasaron juntos, para nada.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró con los ojos cerrados, esperando que de la misma forma que ella le extrañaba, él lo hiciera con ella.

El frio de la noche se coló a través de la ventana abierta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola tiritar, se paró tambaleante y mareada y la cerró, no sin antes darle un vistazo al solitario lugar. Ahora se encontraba en una cabaña, en medio del bosque, pero a la vez lo suficientemente apartada de Konoha para que no supiera como regresar, y ahora embarazada, no se atrevía a escaparse y arriesgarse a un viaje donde pondría en peligro a su hijo.

Su padre sabía lo que hacía.

Según lo que le dijo permanecería allí los nueve meses que durara el embarazo, y nadie sabría nada, no tenía idea de cómo su padre justificaría la llegada de su hijo, pero algo se tenía muy presente, aguantaba todo eso por el bien de su niño, pero por nada del mundo se apartaría de él, por nada. Y ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni Shino le harían cambiar de parecer. Eso nuevo ser le daba gran ilusión y lo protegería con uñas y dientes, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él.

No señor.

Sus ojos jades brillaron de decisión. Nadie le apartaría de su hijo, nadie.

—Lo cuidare hasta tu regreso, Sasuke-kun —musitó suavemente, sentándose frente a su tocador y cepillando su cabello —y entonces los tres seremos una gran familia.

El espejo le devolvió su reflejo, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras alarmantes, el brillo de su cabello se había perdido, y no tenia rastro de color en las mejillas.

Todo el asunto de la huida de Sasuke le dejó de malas y no se había alimentado correctamente, ahora ya no podía hacer eso, ya no era solo su salud sino también la de su hijo.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.

—Pase —dijo de forma distraída.

Una muchacha de unos quince años de edad entró, con una sonrisa tímida y cargando entre sus brazos una charola de plata, con la cena, algunas frutas y el postre. Su padre le había puesto a esa chica a su lado, para cualquier cosa, principalmente para que se encargara del mantenimiento de la cabaña y de su embarazo. Bueno, por lo menos no la tiró como un trapo sucio.

La chica de cabello dorado asintió para sí misma, como si estuviera buscando fuerzas para decir algo. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de silencio, habló:

—Señorita, le he traído la cena y…eh…quisiera saber si desea algo.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—No, gracias.

La chica asintió, dejó la charola con la comida en la mesita de noche y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo suspirando.

—También le traje esto —volvió sobre sus pasos con una sonrisa leve, poniéndole entre las manos unos palillos y algo de lana para tejer ropa para bebés.

La pelirosa le miró con sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro le ayudara mucho para practicar —le dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Gracias —susurró la de ojos jades emocionada —… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Akira —hizo una reverencia, sonrió una vez más, y salió del cuarto, dejándola pensativa.

.

.

.

— ¡Yo aun no me creo esa patraña! —chilló Ino caminando de un lado a otro, en la pequeña sala de la casa donde ahora vivía Kurenai, la mujer se abrazo a Asuma, su novio y miró en dirección donde estaba Hinata, parada.

La ojiperla se mordió el labio, preocupada. Miró a su primo y a Tenten con angustia.

Sabía que no debieron haberla dejado sola en la mañana, cuando su padre descubrió que estaba embarazada pero ella le insistió en dejarla sola para que solucionara todo. Y ahora, ahora era el problema

Cuando Minato y Kushina fueron a verla en la tarde, no la encontraron. Y según lo que les habían dicho Sakura estaba de viaje, o sea que les van a hacer creer que de repente le entró ganas de irse de Konoha, justo cuando sabe que está embarazada.

No se tragaron ninguna palabra.

Y no importó la amenaza de Kushina al padre de Sakura, él no dijo dónde estaba ella y aun se negaba a decir algo, y eso era algo que les mortificaba ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

¿Dónde?

.

.

.

En el país de la llave se había desatado una epidemia de fiebre que había matado a muchas personas, razón por la cual no dejaban que nadie entrara ni saliera del país, estaban en cuarentena y eso era algo que a Sasuke le exasperaba.

Cinco meses, cinco malditos meses pasaron desde que abandonó Konoha, herido de muerte.

No tenía más opción que quedarse en ese odioso lugar, esperando con paciencia, y eso que él no tenía nada de paciencia, a que el peligro pasara.

Ya estaba bien, aunque igual debía cuidarse unas semana más, antes de volver a las andadas. Y eso era lo que más esperaba, poder regresar a Konoha para tener noticias de Sakura, llevársela del lugar y junto a sus amigos ir en busca de Itachi y las últimas pruebas de su inocencia.

Entonces todo iría bien, limpiaría su nombre y tendría a su mujer con él.

Sólo tenía que levantarse de esa estúpida cama.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —el pelinegro levantó la mirada para ver entrar al idiota de su amigo dando grandes saltos, y agitando unas bolsas, que con seguridad tendría adentro ramen.

Joder, estaba harto del ramen.

Tras él, venían Gaara y Sai, los dos rodando los ojos antes los chillidos del rubio.

— ¡Cállate, dobe! —gruñó Sasuke tirándole una almohada en la cara.

Sus gritos le perforaban los tímpanos.

El rubio le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Que amargado, teme, dattebayo!

Gaara intervino al ver la mirada asesina del pelinegro, se sentó al lado del Uchiha y carraspeó para atraer su atención, lo que tenía que decirle le iba a interesar mucho y con suerte le quitaba los malos humos, por lo menos una parte de la noticia, la otra tal vez lo hacía enojarse más.

—Han levantado la cuarentena, ya se puede entrar y salir otra vez del país de la llave —comunicó. Vio como Sasuke se relajó visiblemente tras esa afirmación y estaba seguro, que lo que el pelinegro quería hacer en ese momento, era pararse e ir a buscar sus cosas para partir hacia Konoha.

No se equivocó.

Sasuke hizo intento de levantarse, y como la herida ya estaba cerrada, no tuvo problemas.

—También hay malas noticias —dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa. Eso les afectaba a todos, él tampoco podría ver a Ino —Kage-sama esta por Konoha y al parecer se quedara unos meses, sabes que es la máxima autoridad entre todos los países, no podemos arriesgarnos, Konoha esta resguardada mejor que ningún otro lugar.

Sasuke siseó, como si dijera que no le importaba eso en lo absoluto.

—No podemos ir a Konoha en este momento —aseguró Gaara con dureza —entendemos tu posición, pero debemos buscar primero las pruebas que demuestran tu inocencia, sólo así podremos ser libres.

En cuanto usó el plural, Sasuke suspiró, una cosa era él, otra arrastrar a sus amigos con él.

—Está bien —masculló con rabia, maldiciendo al Kage por elegir ese momento para visitar Konoha.

Miró a través de la ventana, las calles que estaban llenas de personas que iban de un lado a otro.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura?

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha, Karin se movía de un lado para otro, impaciente en el sofá donde su tía le dejó para ir a atender el llamado de la puerta.

Cuando su tía regresó, lo hacía acompañada de una mujer anciana, de mirada dura.

— ¿Entonces esta cerca? —preguntó Karin en cuanto la sintió sentarse delante de ella.

—Si —la anciana asintió con desinterés —La muchacha esta a unas semana de dar a luz. No creo falte mucho.

—Bien —Karin sonrió con felicidad. Desde la ida de su primo, él cual ella creía muerto, todo había sido malo para ella, la persona a la que amaba muerta. Sin embargo, gracias a los chismorreos de su sirvienta con las sirvientas de la casa de los Haruno se enteró que Sakura quedó embarazada y en ese momento estaba lejos, en una cabaña, al final de su embarazo.

Por que ya habían pasado nueve meses del embarazo de la pelirosa.

— ¿El trato sigue en pie? —preguntó la mujer, enarcando las cejas.

Lizth miró a su sobrina, ella asintió, y la mujer le extendió una bolsita de cuero repleta de monedas de oro. La anciana asintió.

—Entonces, cuando nazca el bebé le hare creer que murió y se lo traeré.

—Así es, Chiyo.

La partera volvió a asentir, se levantó y salió de la mansión Uchiha. Ella vivía cerca del lugar donde Sakura se encontraba y ya le habían contratado para atender el parto de la pelirosa, sólo que días atrás Karin le hizo ese ofrecimiento, y aceptó, igual quería el dinero y no le interesaba nada más.

Ya vería como se las arreglaría para que todo saliera bien.

Karin por su parte, no cabía en sí de gozo, quería al bebé por era el hijo de su primo, era lo único que le quedaría de recuerdo de Sasuke, y no dejaría que Sakura lo tuviera.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba ya alistándose para ir a Konoha, después de nueve largos meses al fin podría ir a ver a su Sakura. Esbozó una media sonrisa para salir del cuarto de lugar donde se encontraban.

Ya tenían todo para probar su libertad y su hermano ahora estaba con él, lo único que faltaba era Sakura.

En eso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a Naruto, pálido.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres? —preguntó irritado.

—Sasuke, Pein…—comenzó a decir, pero fue empujado antes de que terminara de hablar.

Sasuke miró con los dientes apretados como Pein, Nagato y Konan ingresaban al lugar con sonrisas que no le gustaran nada. Hace bastante tiempo que ya no tenía nada que ver con Akatsuki.

—Sasuke —saludó el de cabello naranja.

—Hmp.

—Tan encantador como siempre—expresó Konan con una sonrisa irónica, sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de piernas. Era la única mujer pirata que conocía, y era porque era la mujer de Pein y sabia que Konan era el peligro personalizado, esa mujer de inocente y delicada no tenía nada.

Gaara y Sai entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—Que cálida bienvenida —se mofó Nagato divertido. Tomó asiento a lado de su compañera.

Naruto se posicionó al lado de Sasuke, después de todo, era él el líder.

—Hmp… ¿Qué quieres?

—Directo al grano, como siempre —Pein rodó los ojos —bien, tengo una propuesta para ti.

—Ya no trabajamos juntos —alegó Sasuke receloso —te pagué todo lo que te debíamos.

Él asintió despreocupadamente.

—Puedo decir que te va a interesar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque de eso depende, que no te entreguemos a las autoridades por piratería —informó Konan sonriendo plácidamente.

Sasuke se tensó, miró con rabia a los tres.

—Habla —gruñó en dirección al líder de Akatsuki.

Pein sonrió.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba dando su paseo de la tarde, junto a Akira cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre, apenas pudo contener un grito de dolor ante las contracciones.

La muchacha saltó en sitio, nerviosa, antes de hacerla pasar a la casa e ir corriendo hasta donde la doctora Chiyo para que la atendiera y mandar un mensaje al padre de Sakura, para que vinieran.

En la casa, Sakura hacia todo lo posible para tranquilizarse, respirando y expirando lo más que podía por el dolor de las contracciones, su vientre hinchado le dolía mucho.

Sólo había una mala noticia, Chiyo en ese momento estaba atendiendo otro parto y no podía ir a la cabaña, por lo que tendrían que llevar a Sakura hasta el lugar donde atendía la mujer, a esperar a que terminara el otro parte y atendieran a la pelirosa.

El padre de Sakura y Shino llegaron una hora más tarde y la llevaron lo más rápido que podían. Llegó la noche y el niño aun no nacía, sin embargo Sakura jadeaba por el dolor.

—Estaré con usted, señorita —prometió Akira sosteniéndole la mano.

Chiyo que estaba en el cuarto con las cortinas cerradas, escuchó eso. Si esa chiquilla se quedaba seria un problema, ya vería que inventaba. Volvió su vista hacia donde estaba la joven que atendía en ese momento, una madre soltera.

La chica sollozaba del dolor, pujando. Media más tarde al fin nació el niño, la madre se desmayó por todo el esfuerzo que hizo, y aprovechando eso Chiyo miró al niño, alzó las cejas al ver que no se movía y cuando lo cargó supo que algo andaba mal.

El niño había nacido muerto.

Se mordió el labio, mirando a través de la cortina a donde Sakura respiraba con trabajo mientras chillaba.

Y tuvo una idea. Los dos hombres estaban afuera de su cabaña, por lo que sería fácil. Dejó al niño muerto al lado de su madre y salió a ver a la pelirosa y a la chica que le acompañaba.

—Tú —señaló a la chica —ve al río por agua, necesitamos más agua. La muchacha que estoy atendiendo ya está a punto de dar a luz y pronto atenderá a Sakura, ve rápido.

Akira dudó, pero al ver que Sakura seguía chillando salió pitando. Chiyo se volvió hacia Sakura, le dio una mirada y la ayudó a entrar al cuarto, diciéndole que la madre estaba desmayada y que pronto nacería el niño.

—Ah…—Sakura cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba. Los dolores del parto la estaban matando.

Finalmente, después de minutos, horas, quien sabe, apenas podía sentir el tiempo correr, sintió como Chiyo la atendió. No lograba recordar si la otra mujer ya había dado a luz, ya que no escuchó el llanto del bebé.

—Puja —le instaba Chiyo.

Akira aun no llegaba, Sakura no entendía nada, pero siguió sus instrucciones y lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de desmayarse fue el llanto de un niño.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol la molestaban, enfurruñada se levantó, dispuesta a cerrar la ventana de su cuarto, y entonces ensanchó los ojos al recordar el día anterior.

Su bebé.

—Mi bebé —musitó sorprendida.

Miró a todos lados, se encontraba en su casa, en su casa. Ya no estaba en la cabaña donde su padre le había obligado a permanecer por nueve meses, se tanteó el estomago, plano, se sintió vacía al no sentir a su niño dentro de ella, pero después sonrió, ahora ya había nacido, podría tocarlo, verlo, mimarlo.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba allí? Y ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai, su madre e incluso Matsuri, todas estaban pálidas y con todas las señales de haber estado llorando, tenían los ojos enrojecidos, y Hinata estaba aun sollozando débilmente.

—Mi hijo —dijo levantándose de la cama y extendiendo los brazos.

Estaba segura que le darían a su niño. No sabía porque estaban llorando, pero ya investigaría después, ahora lo más importante era su hijo.

Ino se adelantó.

—S…S-Sakura…—lloró con impotencia.

Los ojos jades de la pelirosa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras su sonrisa comenzaba a desaparecer de su rostro, algo, algo en sus caras y el modo en que le miraban le comenzaba a molestar y tenía un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —repitió con voz temblorosa.

Le daba miedo que su padre pudiera haberle hecho algo, mientras ella estuvo inconsciente.

—Debes ser fuerte…—murmuró Temari con pesar y la mirada baja.

— ¿Dónde está? —repitió comenzando a temblar.

Matsuri rompió a llorar y eso fue lo último que soportó.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJO? —vociferó llorando.

—Está muerto —le contestó Ino entre lágrimas.

Esas simples palabras le entumecieron el cuerpo, rompieron su corazón y su alma. Sin embargo, tras el aturdimiento, vino la negación.

—No es cierto —negó con un hilo de voz, con una sonrisa tensa, sacudió la cabeza. —No es cierto.

—Sakura.

— ¡NO! No jueguen —suplicó temblando —por favor… ¿Dónde está?

—El niño nació muerto —le dijo su madre en un sollozo.

— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO LO ES! —Gritó lanzándose sobre su madre — ¡USTEDES LO ESTAN OCULTANDO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?

Las demás comenzaron a llorar de la pena, lamentando todo. Apenas ese día se habían enterado de todo, recién ese día habían podido verla después de nueve largos meses, y solo, para saber que el niño murió.

La pelirosa cayó al suelo de rodillas, gritando y sollozando de dolor. Su hijo, su hijo. ¿Por qué?

Su padre…recordó todo lo que pasó, eso debió haber sido un factor para que su hijo naciera muerto. Se levantó furiosa, ignorando a las demás y el hecho de que estaba en camisón y salió de la casa, llamando a gritos a su padre.

Lo encontró afuera, con Akira que estaba recibiendo su paga por todos los meses que cuidó a Sakura, la chiquilla también estaba llorando. Shino estaba su lado.

— ¡PADRE!

Voltearon para ver a Sakura llegar hasta ellos con lágrimas y el dolor y el odio en su mirada, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada a Shino y comenzó dar golpes en el pecho de su padre, furiosa, y llena de dolor. De puro dolor.

— ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA! ¡TU LA TIENES! —acusó en medio del llanto, gritó más cosas que no recordó tiempo después, lo único de lo que era consciente era que quería causarle tanto dolor como el que ella sentía, y sintió maligna satisfacción al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento no le interesaba — ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡MI HIJO ESTA MUERTO POR TU CULPA! Y TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE SASUKE HUBIERA SIDO MAS HOMBRE QUE TÚ Y NO ME HUBIERA ALEJADO POR VERGÜENZA. ÉL VALE MÁS QUE TÚ. ¡TE ODIO!

Minutos después de descargada su furia, cayó al suelo de rodillas, gritando.

El dolor de una madre era algo inimaginable.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, aquí esta.**_

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella scullw**_


	25. Viaje a la Isla de la Luna

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 25:**

**Viaje a la isla de la luna**

Una vez pasado todo el acontecimiento para la muerte del niño, Sakura se hundió en una depresión sin fin, se negaba a comer, a salir, arreglarse, a volver a su vida. Parecía muerte en vida y siempre paraba llorando.

Los únicos días en los que salía era cuando visitaba la tumba de su hijo, si es que se la podía llamar tumba, nadie sabía de su hijo y su padre mantuvo todo en secreto y ella tenía que ir a dejar flores a su niño en un lugar deshabitado y horrible, ya le había gritado también a su padre por eso, habían peleado.

Y finalmente se salió de la casa, vivía con Ino, siendo visitada por todas, y pronto vería la forma de cambiar de lugar a su hijo, le daría un lugar digno de estar, donde pudiera rezar y pedir por su alma que ni bien tocó este mundo, tuvo que partir.

Con el pasar de las semanas, comenzó a comer, o más bien dicho Tsunade la obligó a comer, la doctora no se andaba con sutilezas ni nada por el estilo, ya le había dado su paliza a Shino y al padre de Sakura y después fue con su discípula, a regañarla y comenzar a obligarle a tragar la comida.

Al principio fue dificil y tuvieron que sostenerla mientras ella chillaba y Tsunade le daba la comida en la boca, sin embargo poco a poco ella misma comía algo, lo que ya era una avance, lento pero seguro.

Lo malo del asunto era que Minato y Kushina no sabían nada, sino también seguro hacían algo para ayudarla, ellos se habían ido hace bastante tiempo, de hecho unos días después del misterioso viaje de Sakura, por lo que ellos no supieron que ella se encontraba embarazada y como no se comunicaba con nadie, tampoco tenían forma de saber.

Matsuri volvió a hablar con ellas, la pérdida de Sakura le hizo recapacitar y las perdonó por ocultarles todo, era lo único bueno que salió de todo el asunto, y ella también ponía su granito para ayudar a levantar los ánimos de la pelirosa.

Y así, pasaron las semanas con lentitud, convirtiéndose pronto en meses.

Y llegó el día que se cumplió un año desde que Sasuke dejó Konoha al borde de la muerte, y no tenían noticias, eso era lo único que mantenía con vida a la pelirosa, la esperanza, ya había perdido a su hijo, ahora solo le quedaba Sasuke.

Un día de esos, Ino llegó del mercado, trayendo algunas cosas y se sentó delante de la pelirosa.

Sakura enarcó una ceja. Ya había comido, no quería otro regaño.

—Sakura…

— ¿Si? Que conste que ya comí —musitó con voz vacía.

Ino suspiró. Al principio parecía que ella se recuperaba poco a poco, sin embargo seguía igual, sin ganas de hacer nada, con la mirada distraída, con la voz desinteresada, con el rostro pálido y su cabello reseco.

Ella no estaba bien.

—Frentona —susurró suplicante —Dinos que hacer ¿Dime, que hago para que todo sea como antes?

La chica le miró por largos minutos.

—Devuelve a la vida a mi hijo —dijo sin emoción —tráeme a Sasuke.

La rubia casi se echa a llorar de forma desesperada, esa era siempre su respuesta. Había hablado con las demás, con sus padres (incluso aunque tuviera resentimiento contra el padre de Sakura por todo lo que pasó) y nada de nada. La verdad ni ella, ni las demás podían seguir soportando como Sakura se destruía lentamente.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —le contestó resignada —pero cuando vuelva Sasuke tienes que estar presentable ¿Qué va a decir?

La pelirosa no respondió.

Ino volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez para tratar de reunir algo de tranquilidad, quería gritarle que matándose de esa forma no traería a la vida a su hijo, que ya no se podía hacer nada, pero ella no era madre, no entendía ese dolor y sólo lograría empeorar las cosas.

—Cámbiate, Sakura. Saldremos al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

—Ve tú.

—No ¡Iremos las dos! ¡Así que, cámbiate!

Los ojos azules de la Yamanaka le dirigieron una mirada tan cargada de tristeza y furia, que hizo que la Haruno se levantara con lentitud y se encaminara a su cuarto. Lamentaba causarles daño a sus amigas, pero por más que intentaba era muy dificil recuperarse. Nueve meses, nueve meses había anhelado cargar a su hijo, solo pudiendo sentirlo dentro de ella, para que al final ni siquiera pudiera conocerlo.

Porque habían enterrado a su hijo a las pocas horas de morir y no pudo verle la cara, ni saber cómo era. Trató de no sollozar al recordar eso, se cambió y peinó su cabello, tenía la cara pálida, así que se pellizco las mejillas para darse un poco de color.

Lo mejor era dejar de darles preocupaciones a las demás.

Cuando salió del cuarto encontró a Ino, ya lista. Con una canasta en mano y en la otra mano una bolsita de cuero lleno de dinero.

Ella le sonrió.

—Compraremos algunas frutas y las cosas para el almuerzo y la cena. Y recuerdo haber visto un collar precioso, Tenten dijo que no los rebajaría. Así que ¡vamos!

Sonrió débilmente, tratando de no malograrle el día a su rubia amiga.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y el viento era una delicia.

En otras palabras, hacia un día precioso, perfecto para ir de compras.

Aunque estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, pensando en su hijo y en Sasuke y en la vida que podrían haber tenido si el primero estuviera vivo, y el segundo no fuera un pirata y prófugo de la ley. Pero así era la vida de dura, y ella no tenía más que resignarse.

.

.

.

Karin pasó sus manos por la suave mejilla, escuchando el llanto del niño. Suspiró, al fin, hace unos días Chiyo le había traído al niño, al principio pensó que ella se retractaría ya que Sakura volvió al pueblo y ella no tenía noticias del niño.

Sin embargo Chiyo le explicó que había intercambiado de niños, y tuvo que dejar al hijo de su primo con la otra mujer, haciéndole creer que era su hijo y dándole el niño muerto a los Haruno. La mujer sirvió para alimentarlo los primeros meses, por eso no lo trajo, y ahora que ya era más grande lo tenía con ella.

Lizth había dicho que esperaba que no trajera problemas y Chiyo aseguró que no, que ya le había dicho a la otra mujer que su hijo nació muerto y que le dio el otro niño por lástima porque creyó que la madre habría muerto, pero como la madre estaba viva tenía que devolverlo.

—Se parece mucho a Sasuke —murmuró Lizth mirando al niño.

Tenía el cabello negro, con destellos azules, piel blanca y ojos jades brillantes. Eso era lo único que lo dañaba, los ojos, y no porque no fuera un color bonito, sino porque llamarían la atención, ante todos lo presentarían como un sobrino lejano que había quedado huérfano y que adoptaron, y esos ojos eran iguales a los de la Haruno.

—Es como él, con los ojos de ella.

—No importa —dijo Karin testaruda, acariciando la mejilla del niño, tal vez no lo podía ver, pero ya lo quería mucho, demasiado, y era por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Sasuke. Un pedacito de él, algo con lo que le recordaría siempre.

El niño seguía llorando fuertemente, sin ninguna señal de parar pronto.

Se notaba a leguas que no le gustaba ninguna de las mujeres.

Al final, llamaron a la nueva sirvienta. Una chica de quince años de cabello dorado, Akira. La chica llegó allí por la necesidad y ahora era la segunda sirviente de los Uchiha, a pesar de que sabía que esa mujer era la causante de la desgracia de la señorita Sakura, pero ella no podía hacer nada, necesitaba el empleo.

—Llévalo a dar un paseo por la aldea —ordenó Lizth cansada del llanto infantil.

A su pesar, Karin estuvo de acuerdo, el niño no dejaba de llorar en ningún momento.

Akira asintió, levantando al niño en brazos y sonriéndole, el bebé se calmó un poco, pero aun gimoteó levemente.

—Regresa en una hora, y no hables con nadie —ordenó Karin con un tono de voz que le hizo bajar la cabeza.

Salió de la mansión con el niño, realmente sería una buena distracción.

.

.

.

Ino sonrió a Tenten, la morena le correspondió la sonrisa y le dio el collar que la rubia tanto quería, por la mitad del precio. Cuando salieron del local se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero al final no pudo porque Tenten tuvo que quedarse a atender más clientes que recién llegaban.

— ¿A que es precioso? —saltó Ino emocionada.

Sakura cabeceó, distraída.

La sonrisa de la Yamanaka se esfumó.

—Sakura, por lo menos finge que me estas escuchando —suplicó.

—Esta lindo, Ino —dijo la muchacha sintiéndose culpable.

Ino sabía que eso era todo lo que obtendría de su amiga, así que resignada suspiró. Entonces decidió que ya debían volver para preparar el almuerzo. Estaban caminando ya un buen tramo cuando vieron a la distancia a Akira con un bebé en brazos.

La pelirosa no pareció darse cuenta de nada, sin embargo Ino la llamó a gritos.

Akira se acercó con una sonrisa, olvidando lo que le dijo Karin.

—Señorita Sakura, señorita Ino —saludó cortésmente.

Ellas asintieron, sus ojos se desviaron al niño que tenía en brazos de forma curiosa, y cuando ambos pares de ojos jades se encontraron, Sakura sintió algo cálido en el pecho, no entendía muy bien, pero sintió un deseo increíble de alzar a ese pequeño y mimarlo. Era lindo, cabello negro y ojos jades.

Recordó a su hijo muerto.

— ¿Puedo?—pidió en un susurró, alzando los brazos al inquieto niño.

Akira asintió sin dudar, sabia porque Sakura estaba así.

—Es precioso —dijo Ino sonriéndole, sin saber porque sentía también algo extraño — ¿De quién es?

—Es el sobrino de la señorita Karin Uchiha, lo trajeron hace algunos días, al parecer sus padres murieron.

Sakura tembló al coger al niño, le transmitió una paz que no tenía desde hace mucho, y cuando lo sintió entre sus brazos fue como si todo encajara, como un puzle, como si ese niño estuviera destinado a estar en sus brazos, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de la pelirosa, el niño dejó de agitarse y se tranquilizó, mostrando una sonrisa con su boquita sin dientes.

Akira alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Se calmó. Es muy inquieto —comentó.

Sakura sonrió, arrullando al niño, el instinto maternal que tenia le hacía hacer todo sin saber bien como. El bebé parecía estar feliz entre los brazos de la pelirosa.

Ino sonrió tristemente. Hace tiempo que Sakura había dejado de sonreír de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, y el brillo de sus ojos volvía a tener algo de vida. Miró al niño, una lástima que fuera sobrino de la bruja de Karin, eso explicaba el cabello negro y la piel blanca, un Uchiha, sin embargo le invadía la curiosidad por el color de los ojos. Según Sasuke los Uchiha eran de tez blanca y cabello y ojos negros, Karin era la excepción.

—Es muy tierno —susurró Sakura acariciando sus cabecita.

Akira asintió.

—Pero es muy inquieto, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa llorando. La señorita Karin no sabe qué hacer.

— ¡Ja! Esa bruja que va a saber de atender a un niño —se mofó Ino con maldad.

—Bueno —Akira ladeó la cabeza a todos lados, recordando las advertencias de Karin. —Me tengo que ir, si la señorita Karin se entera de que estuve hablando con ustedes y que les di el niño me despedirá. Lo siento.

La pelirosa agitó la cabeza, entregándole al niño, y sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior.

—No te preocupes. Nos vemos.

La chiquilla sonrió, tomó al niño en brazos y se despidió, perdiéndose entre el gentío.

Sakura se quedó mirando en esa dirección un buen tiempo, sintiendo algo extraño al mirar al niño, suponía que era porque ella había perdido a su hijo y estaba demasiado sensible aun. Ino la devolvió a la realidad a los pocos minutos y le hizo caminar hasta la casa.

Ya después del almuerzo, recibieron una visita inesperada.

—Señora Sofía —saludó Sakura sorprendida al ver a la mujer entrar en su hogar.

La esposa del gobernador entró con una sonrisa, aunque frunció el ceño al ver el aspecto descuidado de la pelirosa, aparte también notó un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Eso le hizo guardarse sus reprimendas, parecía que ya estaba un poco mejor, ella era una de las pocas que sabían del embarazo y la muerte del hijo de Sakura.

—Sakura, querida —le saludó, besándola la mejilla y sentándose con elegancia frente a ella.

Ino se apresuró a traer algo de té y unos bocadillos y se sentó junto a su amiga.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Acaso debe pasar algo, para que te visite?

—No…disculpe —murmuró apenada.

Sofía rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, Shion y yo nos vamos en una semana a la Isla de la Luna. Es un lugar muy hermoso para unas buenas vacaciones, estaremos casi un mes allí y dado que tú estas aun muy deprimida, quiero que nos acompañes…—hizo una pausa y asintió en dirección a la Yamanaka —Claro, tu amiga también está invitada.

Ino parecía maravillada, había oído de ese lugar. La Isla de la Luna era uno de los mejores lugares más hermosos y prósperos entre todas las naciones, como decía Sofía, el mejor lugar para unas deliciosas vacaciones. Era un lugar elegante, refinado y muy, muy costoso.

—No podría…—comenzó a decir Sakura aturdida.

—Claro que puedes —le cortó Sofía con evidente disgusto, no dejaría que Sakura siguiera deprimida, le haría bien cambiar de aires —es más, en este momento alista tus cosas, adelantaremos el viaje. Hoy mismo partiremos a la Isla de la Luna y no acepto un no por respuesta.

La mujer agradeció a Ino y se levantó para irse.

En cuanto eso paso, Ino saltó en su sitio de la emoción y comenzó a alistar todas sus cosas, también las de Sakura, porque era evidente que ella no se movería a hacer nada, aun estaba demasiado aturdida.

La rubia estaba segura que ese viaje traería cosas buenas.

.

.

.

En medio del mar, se podía apreciar una bella Isla con la forma de una media luna, una isla hermosa y con mucho dinero. Un lugar perfecto para obtener dinero fácil. Y ese lugar era el nuevo blanco de Akatsuki.

Sasuke, sus amigos y su hermano estaban en el barco, mirando a lo lejos la Isla. Tenían que obedecer lo que les obligaba a hacer Pein y esa sería la última vez que serian piratas, Pein había dado su palabra de que con eso todo se terminaba. Aunque el Uchiha estaba inquieto, La Isla de la Luna no era cualquier cosa, tomar el lugar seria endemoniadamente dificil y no solo eso, sino que muy riesgoso.

Las autoridades y todos los altos cargos intentarían sacarlos de ahí, en cuanto se enteraran de la invasión y si lo atrapaban los cargos contra él serian mas, y nunca podría obtener su libertad.

—Animo, Sasuke —le dijo Naruto tras él, también preocupado.

—Esta es la última vez que hacemos esto —dijo Gaara seriamente.

—Mientras más rápido, mejor —dijo Sai también preocupado.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, desde que estaba otra vez con su hermano no había sabido mucho de lo que hacía, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Otouto, estaremos bien —dijo sabiendo que se preocupaba por todos.

Sasuke asintió distraídamente. En unos tres días tomarían la isla para ellos, tomando las cosas de valor y dándoselas a Pein.

.

.

.

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí esta otro capi.**_

_**Siento haberte decepcionado LEGNA, supongo que así te sientes por lo del drama, bueno, espero que si sigues leyendo este capi te guste, sino ya decides ya no leer, igual gracias por todo ^^**_

_**Bueno, anunciarles que ya tengo todos los capis, hasta el final escritos, por lo que estare publicando seguido ^^**_

_**Eso es todo**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw. **_


	26. Invasión y Piratas

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 26:**

**Invasión y Piratas**

Cuando llegaron a la Isla de la Luna, Sakura e Ino no pudieron evitar soltar suspiros de admiración. Era realmente hermosa. Estaba rodeada de lujos, porque lo que sabían era el lugar que tenía la economía más alta por todos los turistas que venían de visita y a vacacionar allí.

—Uau —festejó Ino mirando a todos lados.

Shion alzó una ceja. Tras ellas, varios hombres cargaban sus maletas y las llevaban al hotel donde pasarían las semanas que estarían allí, obviamente el mejor hotel del lugar, donde había aguas termales y todo eso. Ella estaba acostumbrada al lugar, había ido allí varias veces con su madre y otras, sola. Aunque también pasaba algunas veces con compañía.

Era soltera así que no tenía problemas en pasar un rato con alguno de los guapos y ricos jóvenes del lugar.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba Sakura, la verdad no entendía porque su madre insistió tanto en traerlas a ellas, pero bueno, mientras no la molestaran no tenia problema alguno, ellas se dedicaban a lo suyo, y ella a lo que quería.

—Estaremos aquí tres semanas —anunció Sofía cuando llegaron a la recepción.

Sakura e Ino asintieron. Shion sonrió, esas tres semanas se aseguraría de aprovecharlas al máximo y más en ese momento que adelantaron el viaje. Hace tres días habían partido de Konoha.

—Es muy hermoso —dijo Ino sonriente. —Gracias, señora Sofía.

—No es nada —dijo la mujer con amabilidad.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Sakura asintiendo.

Tal vez no fue mala idea aceptar esa invitación, aunque más que invitación fue obligación para no desairar a la señora Sofía, ya que ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir paseando por todos lados, sólo habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de su hijo, un año completo desde que Sasuke se fue de su vida.

Suspiró y se acomodó un mechón rosa tras su oreja.

No tenía idea de donde estaba Sasuke, ni de si estaba bien, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que se había salvado. Así que por eso mantenía la fe de volver a verle, aunque eso no significaba que por eso debía estar sonriente y campante.

Como hubiera querido que el Uchiha estuviera con ella, todo hubiera sido más fácil, le hubiera ayudado tenerlo a su lado para superar un poco todo el dolor que sentía desde ese día y que poquito a poquito remitía con lentitud exasperante.

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos nada felices, para subir a las habitaciones donde estarían. Ella compartiría una con Ino, mientras que Shion y su madre tendrían una habitación para ellas mismas, la rubia siempre prefería estar sola, era mejor para hacer todo lo que quería sin intervención de su madre.

—Hay que disfrutar, frentona —dijo Ino acomodando su ropa en el armario.

La pelirosa bufó bajamente, abrió su maleta y comenzó a sacar su ropa. Tuvo que contenerse en rodar los ojos, desde que habían perdido la fortuna Uchiha, habían vuelto a ser de condición normal, nada de lujos.

Por lo que se mantenían con el dinero que ganaban al ser doctoras o aprendices por lo menos, sin embargo ella no trabajaba mucho, su estado de depresión le impedía hacerlo a menudo como Ino.

Pero en ese momento las maletas de ambas estaban llenas de ropa lujosa y joyas carísimas, cortesía de la esposa del gobernador, ella no había querido aceptar, pero Sofía nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Ino estaba contentísima, ella se había acostumbrado a los lujos

—Podemos ir a los aguas termales —dijo cogiendo uno de los vestidos más simples que tenia —será relajante.

No respondió.

—Sakura, haz un esfuerzo, por favor —rogó la Yamanaka.

—Está bien, está bien —masculló Sakura asintiendo.

Sin saber porque, se le vino a la mente una imagen que le ayudó un poco, la de un bebé de cabello negro con destellos azules y hermosos ojos jades, y entonces recordó de nuevo algo, algo que recientemente había empezado recordar dos semanas atrás. El día del nacimiento de su hijo, un llanto.

Se sentó en la cama pensativa. Según todo lo que le dijeron, su hijo nació muerto, entonces… ¿Por qué ella le escuchó llorar? Porque ahora estaba segura, ese llanto se le venía a la cabeza con insistencia, ya no era solo un recuerdo borroso.

No, su hijo lloró y ella era medico, no le iban a engañar así porque así.

Eso le inquietaba.

—Cerda —llamó.

Ino dejó de preguntarse a sí misma cual vestido le iría mejor y volteó a ver a su amiga con sorpresa, hace tres meses que Sakura ya no le llamaba por ese apodo que le eligió cuando se conocieron, en el barco de Sasuke, cuando iban a ser vendidas como esclavas.

—Sí, frentona —respondió, tratando de que no se viera la sorpresa en su cara.

—Mi hijo…—murmuró bajito —él…

La rubia le miró con tristeza, ahora entendía su comportamiento, estaba recordando otra vez eso.

—Sakura, tienes que superar eso. Por favor, sólo te estás lastimando.

—No —Sakura se levantó, acomodándose el cabello de forma nerviosa. Era la primera vez que pensaba el asunto con más seriedad, tal vez porque no estaba en Konoha y no tenia que recordar cada cosa que pasó —Él, lo recuerdo cada vez más claro, Ino, recuerdo que cuando nació, lloró.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

—No será que te lo estás imaginando, Sakura, la pérdida…

—No —insistió con una mirada decidida, que hizo que Ino comenzara a dudar, sorteando el hecho de que el niño estuviera vivo y les hubieran dicho mentiras. Pero era algo imposible —Sé lo que oí. Estoy segura, cada vez lo recuerdo más nítidamente, si por lo menos hubiera visto su cara…

—Bueno —tanteó Ino lentamente —…era moreno, y tenía el cabello de color castaño, y ojos claros.

Sakura le miró sorprendida. La rubia desvió la mirada apenada, ella había sido la única, aparte de los padres de Sakura y el mismo Shino que vieron al bebé antes de que lo enterraran, cuando lo vio, le pareció que no tenía nada que ver con sus padres, pero bueno, a veces era así ¿No? Salían parecidos a sus abuelos.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, y al ver los ojos de Sakura refulgir de esperanza dudó, por primera vez en tres meses tuvo duda. ¿Quién hubiera sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad? Separar a una madre de su hijo.

De repente, la imagen de Karin apareció en su mente y recordó al niño de cabello negro y ojos jades. ¿Sería posible? No…seria…demasiada coincidencia. Karin no sabía nada del hijo de Sakura.

—Entonces…puede que esté vivo…

—No te hagas ilusiones, Sakura —suplicó Ino —no estás segura —ella no soportaría ver a su amiga otra vez devastada —Recién piensas eso, y puede que sea producto del dolor, por favor…

La pelirosa asintió, pero esta vez se veía sumamente animada. Como cuando cargó al sobrino de Karin.

—Entonces vamos a las aguas termales.

Ino sonrió, tal vez…solo tal vez, realmente el hijo de su amiga estuviera vivo.

.

.

.

Llegada la noche los barcos piratas que llevaban una semana vigilando la isla, viendo sus puntos fuertes y débiles, se acercaron a la costa con lentitud, tratando de no llamar la atención y aprovechando la ventaja que les proporcionaba la oscuridad.

Los guardias estaban ubicados por todos lados, en puestos estratégicos para evitar que a la isla entraran ladrones o saqueadores. La Isla de la Luna tenía los mejores guardias, y difícilmente era una ciudad donde los robos eran algo de todos los días.

Prácticamente era el lugar más seguro que existía.

Claro…hasta ese día.

Los gritos de batalla de todos los piratas alertaron a los guardias, que tomados desprevenidos cayeron uno tras otro, sin darles tiempo a pelear. El bando enemigo era mucho, se habían unido buena cantidad de piratas, todos bajo el mando de Pein y el de Sasuke, que eran los dos mejores piratas que existían, razón por la cual Pein chantajeó a Sasuke para conseguir su ayuda.

Si tomaban la Isla de la Luna serian inmensamente ricos, y entonces podrían despedirse de la piratería un buen tiempo, además de que sería un reto divertido ser los primeros en saquear esa isla.

Atacaron a quienes se les pusieron delante, golpeándolos y matándolos, robando las cosas de valor y peleándose por las mujeres que los veían con horror, mientras chillaban por ayuda.

La pelea duro toda la noche, la mayoría intento huir, pero fue algo imposible, como no, si estaban rodeados del océano y los barcos estaban siendo destruidos para evitar que fueran por ayuda.

Sakura, Ino, Shion y Sofía, al igual que muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lujoso hotel, optaron por lo más seguro, quedarse en sus sitos y dejar que los empleados siguieron dando pelea para evitar que asaltaran también el lugar, aunque sabían que no duraría para siempre, pero no sabían que mas hacer.

La Isla de la Luna estaba siendo invadida por piratas.

La pelirosa hacia todo lo posible para mantener la cordura, sino ella saldría y trataría de pelear como los demás, le horrorizaba todas las vidas que se estaban perdiendo en ese acto tan cruel, era doctora y lo primero que le enseñaron fue a respetar la vida humana.

Sin embargo, cuando los primeros rayos del sol anunciaron un nuevo día, toda la Isla de la Luna estaba devastada, la mayor parte de los hombres muertos, otros encerrados en prisión y diezmados; las mujeres lloraban y pedían ayuda mientras los piratas reían, tomaban y las violaban. El tesoro de la que fue alguna vez una gran isla prospera fue a parar a manos de Pein.

Sasuke miraba todo el deplorable panorama con disgusto, rechinando los dientes ante todo lo que veía, estaban abusando de su poder.

Naruto a su lado, agitó la cabeza con tristeza, oyendo el llanto de las mujeres, no podían intervenir por más que quisieran, era un ley entre los suyos, quien se cogía primero a una mujer era para él y listo, nadie tenía derecho a entrometerse, no a menos que quisieran una lucha.

Aun así, Sasuke tiró a algunos a los lados mientras pasaba por la destruida ciudad, separándolos de las mujeres.

—Serán unos cerdos —siseó con asco.

—Sabes que no podemos hacer nada —le dijo Naruto suspirando.

Gaara, Sai e Itachi se habían quedado en los barcos, llevando parte de la ganancia de Pein, él no quería nada de dinero de esa isla, ya tenía lo suyo.

—Vamos, tenemos que encontrar más cosas de valor, dattebayo.

—Hmp.

Lo único que esperaba era que eso terminara, entonces podría ir a Konoha por Sakura.

.

.

.

El hotel fue destruido, medio quemado y saqueado, las mujeres llevadas a rastras, junto con todo lo que se encontraba de valor. Ellas se habían ocultado a tiempo, pero igual tenían miedo de que las descubriesen.

Eran cuatro mujeres en medio de lobos hambrientos.

Con toda seguridad, la Isla ya era de los piratas y si las encontraban entonces estaban perdidas.

Oh… ¿Qué hacer?

Se pusieron tensas cuando las puertas del hotel se abrieron con brusquedad, dejando paso a dos piratas que caminaban tambaleándose y sujetando entre sus manos botellas de sake, reían a carcajada y se tomaban el líquido de forma grotesca.

Ino hizo gesto de asco.

—Son los peores piratas que he visto en mi vida —susurró detrás del estante donde estaban.

Shion le miró con ironía. Todas tenían aspecto deplorable por el llanto y la huida.

— ¿Acaso los piratas que has visto son mejores que estos?

—He visto mejores, con más educación —le respondió ella mirando a los hombres con desprecio, y recordando a Sasuke y los demás. Bueno, tal vez contaba el hecho, de que ellos fueron educados en familias adineradas antes de ser piratas.

Sofía les miró con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Bajen la voz.

Shion se calló, había estado a punto de responderle, ella también sabia a quienes se referían. Sakura les instó a callarse, ella mejor que nadie sabía que no todos los piratas eran como Sasuke. Había algunos bastardos asquerosos, como esos.

—Oh, mira…

Uno de ellos divisó el movimiento de sus vestidos, y en menos de lo que se esperaban se encontraban con esos dos sujetos delante de ellas, sonriéndoles de un modo que les provocó nauseas.

Ino fue la primera víctima, sorteando a las demás y alejándolas, la arrastraron del cabello hasta la mitad del local. Ino pataleaba y chillaba mientras sentía como le rompían el vestido, estaba aterrada, no quería que le pasara eso, porque al parecer ahí no había nadie que lo salvara.

— ¡Nooooooo! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio! ¡Quita tus manos de mi, cerdo asqueroso!

El pirata la miró con rabia, dispuesto a callarle de una bofetada, por suerte, Sakura se liberó. Se lanzó contra él y junto a Ino comenzaron a dar pelea, el otro hombre no podía ayudar a su compañero, estaba demasiado ocupado deteniendo a Sofía y Shion.

Con gesto de furia, le dio un golpe bastante fuerte a Ino y tiró a la pelirosa al suelo.

Ella comenzó a gritar de desesperación, encajándole las uñas en los brazos y pateándole, sus chillidos comenzaban a transformarse en gritos de terror.

Justo las puertas se volvieron a abrir, mostrando a un cabreado pelinegro y a un resignado rubio. Los gritos de las dos mujeres les llamaron la atención y pensando que era solo imaginaciones suyas el hecho de que se les hicieran conocidas, pasaron a ver qué sucedía, para Sasuke esto era el colmo.

¿Por qué mierda violaban a cuanta mujer se les pusiera en el camino?

¡Parecían putos perros en celo!

Pero la respiración se le paró, al reconocer los mechones rosas que enmarcaban el rostro de la mujer que estaba bajo uno de los piratas. Misma mujer que dejó de forcejear y le miró, como quien mira a un fantasma.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —susurró aturdida.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó sorprendido. El último lugar donde esperaba verla, era allí.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Ino! —exclamó Naruto alarmado.

Aprovechando el desconcierto por la llegada de Sasuke, Sakura le tiró una patada al pirata que tenia encima y se levanto a rastras, ignorando el quejido de dolor del hombre, y corrió hasta lanzarse en brazos de Sasuke, que la recibió gustoso. No fue hasta que le tocó y comprobó que era real, y no su imaginación que se permitió deshacerse otra vez en lágrimas, alzando el rostro y chocando sus labios contra los de él.

Un año, un año pasó antes de volver a verlo.

Apenas lo podía creer.

Al fin estaba con Sasuke.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. ^^**_

_**Estaré actualizando dejando un día. Así que Destino pronto verá su final. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y LEGNA, me alegra que sigas la historia ^^**_

_**Eso es todo**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	27. Completa

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 27:**

**Completa**

Felicidad.

Aturdimiento.

Emoción.

Y más que todo, alivio. Eso era todas las abrumadoras emociones que Sakura sentía en ese segundo eterno en que vio esos oscuros ojos que amaba, y que le veían con sorpresa y también con el mismo alivio que los de ella.

Se aferró como una niña al cuello de Sasuke, incapaz de separarse ahora que estaba con él, incluso se había olvidado que, minutos antes dos piratas de los que habían atacado la Isla de la Luna, estaban intentando violarlas.

Tal vez ella lo olvidó, pero los piratas no.

—Yo llegue a esa mujer primero —gruñó el pirata levantándose del suelo y desenvainando su espada.

Ino aprovechó toda la situación y se escabullo junto a las otras dos mujeres, a ponerse tras Sasuke y Naruto, solo logrando que los dos piratas se enojaran aun mas, sus presas eran sus presas, era la ley entre los piratas y no dejarían pasar eso fácilmente, incluso aunque tuvieran que enfrentarse en combate.

El Uchiha no le hizo caso, apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Sakura, casi dándole unas palmaditas para consolarla sin palabras, otra vez había estado a punto de pasarle lo mismo, y ¡Joder, era su mujer! No le gustó nada lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle.

—He dicho que esa zorra es mía —volvió a gruñir el pirata, recorriendo con los ojos el cuerpo de Sakura con deseo insano.

Ella se estremeció del asco.

Sasuke gruñó de forma amenazante, mirando con sus ojos negros llenos de odio al hombre que le había puesto las manos encima a Sakura.

El Namikaze viendo de reojo a su mejor amigo, desenvaino su espada, solo para mantener en raya a los piratas, no les convenía ponerse a pelear y de verdad le sorprendía todo el autocontrol que estaba usando Sasuke, cuando normalmente ya hubiera sacado su espada para arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre.

Y verdaderamente eso era lo que quería hacer Sasuke, pero no podía. Era uno de los hombres de Pein, y en ese momento, con Sakura, Ino, Sofía y Shion; y rodeados prácticamente por todos los hombres del líder de Akatsuki, sería estúpido buscar pelea, cuando tenía todas las de perder.

—Quédate en tu sitio, ´ttebayo —ordenó el rubio cuando el otro intentó acercarse por detrás.

Se miraron con reto, eran dos contra dos.

—Ella es mía —siseó Sasuke pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura y pegándola más a él —Es mi esposa.

— ¡No me jodas con semejante mentira!

Corrió para comenzar la lucha, Naruto se interpuso al instante, cuando ambas espadas chocaron y rechinaron Sakura se estremeció, aun en los brazos del Uchiha, que veía todo con irritación, pero que no hacía nada por ayudar a Naruto. Sabía que su rubio amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ese pirata.

Soltó a la pelirosa, y la lanzó contra las otras mujeres cuando el compañero del hombre se acercó también con espada en mano.

Fantástico, justo lo que necesitaba, mas problemas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —chilló Sakura alterada.

No podía estar tranquila mientras miraba como peleaba a muerte, no cuando se acordaba que Shino casi lo había matado en la oportunidad anterior, Sasuke podía ser un gran espadachín, y aun así podía fallar, y tal vez no tener tanta suerte como la última vez.

—Cálmate, frentona —Ino la zarandeó fuertemente —Lo único que lograras con tus gritos es desconcentrarlo.

Sofía dejó escapar un grito cuando Naruto venció al pirata contra el que estaba peleando. Shion solo se estremeció y apartó la mirada de la sangre que comenzó a manchar el suelo lleno de piedras y pedazos de maderas quemados.

—Así que sobrevivió —murmuró la mujer del gobernador al ver a Sasuke asestar el último golpe a su contrincante.

El Uchiha limpió y envainó su espada y finalmente, las miró.

—Estas bien —fue lo único que dijo al mirar a Sakura.

La pelirosa miró en dirección con aturdimiento, antes de que una sonrisa de pura felicidad se extendiera por su cara y se lanzara hacia él. Aunque Sasuke pudo notar que un leve brillo de tristeza se hacía patente en sus ojos jades.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Sasuke-kun —murmuró contra su pecho.

—Hmp…—la abrazó pensando que después le preguntaría que era lo que sucedió mientras no estuvo con ella.

.

.

.

Cuando le anunciaron a Pein que habían matado a dos de sus hombres, el no le tomó las mas mínima importancia, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Konan y celebrando la victoria de tener a la Isla de la Luna entre sus manos.

Itachi se separó de Nagato, con quien había estado haciendo amistad los últimos meses. Arqueó las cejas al ver a su hermano abrazar la cintura de esa mujer de cabello rosa, mientras que ella se aferraba a él y le miraba con tanto amor en los ojos.

Sai dejó a Gaara y corrió en dirección a Ino, levantándola del suelo y besándola.

— ¡Sai! —chilló Ino resplandeciente y dándole otro apasionado beso.

Las únicas que no estaban cómodas en el barco pirata, eran Shion y Sofía. Las dos mujeres se estremecían al hallarse completamente rodeadas de piratas, hombres que no tenían modales ni cultura.

—Esto es horrible —musitó Shion mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo y acomodándose la tela de su vestido.

—Tenemos que aceptarlo —le susurró Sofía con resignación, mirando a Sasuke y Sakura que se hallaban delante de Pein. —De no ser por ellos, nuestro destino hubiera sido peor.

Era verdad, así que por eso la rubia calló.

—Así que esta es mi cuñadita —bromeó Itachi acercándose con una sonrisa de medio lado —Mi otouto tiene buen gusto, eres hermosa.

Sakura se ruborizó, y sonrió antes las palabras encantadoras de Itachi. Al fin conocía al hermano de Sasuke, se presentó con educación y emoción.

Después de los calurosos saludos, Sasuke anunció a todos con el consentimiento de Pein, que Sakura era su mujer y que quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima, o tan siquiera mirarla, lo pagaría caro. Lo mismo hizo Sai con Ino. También aclararon que Sofía y Shion estaban bajo su protección.

Les llevaron a las habitaciones de los barcos, conversaron largo rato con sus amigos, sobre todo lo que pasó después de que se fueron y las razones por la que atacaron la isla. Se estremecieron cuando supieron que Kushina y Minato ya estaban enterados de todo lo que hacían, sabían que la mujer no tendría reparos en darles una paliza, principalmente porque era la madrina de Sasuke, y prometió ante las tumbas de Fugaku y Mikoto proteger a Sasuke.

Y cuando llegaron a la parte en la que los padres de Naruto iban a visitar a Sakura, a la pelirosa se le aguaron los ojos, se levantó murmurando unas disculpas llorosas y se metió en el cuarto que compartiría con Sasuke.

—Hmp… ¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

Ino suspiró, ese tema era delicado, incluso aunque tuvieran esperanzas de que el niño hubiera sobrevivió, sabía que su amiga siempre reaccionaria así.

—Ve con ella, te necesita.

— ¿Qué pasó? —exigió Sasuke.

—Sakura tiene que explicártelo, solo ella —insistió Ino, abrazando a Sai.

Naruto, Itachi, Gaara y el mismo Sai le dirigieron miradas sorprendidas.

El Uchiha menor se levantó del lugar donde estaban sentados y fue tras su mujer. La encontró restregándose las lágrimas, sentada en la cama y con una mano en su estomago.

—Sa-ku-ra —dijo.

La pelirosa levantó la mirada con melancolía, ya sin lágrimas solo con la mirada llena de confusión.

—No estoy segura…puede que esté vivo —susurró.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Nuestro hijo —le dijo, cogiendo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos. Los ojos del pelinegro se ensancharon al máximo con incredulidad y a la vez con gran felicidad. ¿Hijo? ¿Sakura había estado embarazada? Pero toda esa emoción de tener una familia se esfumó al recordar las palabras de Sakura, al ver la tristeza mezclada con resignación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —exigió.

Sakura le contó todo con lentitud, tanteando su reacción y suspirando ante los gritos y maldiciones que lanzó Sasuke contra su padre y todos los que le ayudaron a que ella estuviera encerrada esos nueves meses que estuvo embarazada. Cuanto llegó a la parte en la que despertó sola lo abrazó, sintiéndole temblar de dolor y rabia.

Su hijo.

—Muerto…—susurró con voz trémula y rota.

—Yo…—Sakura dudó, no sabiendo si sus esperanzas infundadas serian adecuadas para consolarlo, porque si no eran reales entonces eso los destrozaría a ambos —Recuerdo…—titubeó mordiéndose el labio inferior, y añadió con voz temblorosa —recuerdo que lloró. Yo…Ino dice que es una locura…pero…empiezo a creer que está vivo.

El Uchiha la abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. Aguantándose todas las demás maldiciones que quería decir contra el señor Haruno. Había perdido a sus padres a los dieciséis años y ahora que finalmente había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y que le dio un hijo, se tenía que enterar de que estaba muerto.

Aunque esa simple posibilidad encendió su esperanza.

— ¿Quién te atendió?

—Chiyo, es una doctora como Tsunade-shishiou —musitó la pelirosa —de hecho, son rivales. Vivía cerca de la cabaña donde estuve escondida, en ese momento ella también estaba atendiendo otro parto…así que…

—Sólo tenemos que hacer que diga la verdad. —siseó Sasuke con sutil amenaza en su voz.

— ¿Crees que está vivo? —preguntó tratando de no llorar.

—Si lo escuchaste es obvio que no nació muerto, hmp.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, con esperanza. Permanecieron abrazados un buen tiempo, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido. En ese momento, la pelirosa se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y lo besó, cuando lo había necesitado.

Él correspondió al beso con bastante deseo.-

.

.

.

Días después, la mayoría de los países ya estaban enterados de lo que le pasó a la Isla de la Luna y comenzaron todos los movimientos para recuperarla de los piratas. Pein sabiendo que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera tarde, ordenó a todos comenzar a salir de la Isla.

Con todo el dinero que tenían podían hacer lo que quisieran unos buenos años.

—Aquí termina el trato —le dio la mano a Sasuke.

—Hmp.

—Ya, Sasukito —se burló Konan sonriendo —Supéralo. Además tú eres el que no quiere las ganancias.

El Uchiha bufó. Pein prometió no volver a meterlo en asuntos de piratas y con eso se fue. Sasuke junto a los demás también emprendieron la salida de la Isla. Los dos Uchiha tenían que ir con el padrino de Sasuke para dejar todas las pruebas de su inocencia, y así poder regresar a Konoha sin miedo.

Tomó dos semanas todo el proceso, y con la ayuda del papa todo se aceleró, finalmente era un hombre libre, inocente de todos los cargos que pusieron en su contra, cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años.

—Ahora podemos casarnos —le susurró Sakura emocionada.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, dándole un beso corto.

—Sí, pero antes…—su rostro se ensombreció —tengo una visita que hacerle a esa Chiyo.

.

.

.

Karin y Lizth se encontraban en la sala, tomando un té y hablando entre ellas. El niño estaba en su habitación, siendo atendido por Akira, la chica suspiró mientras le hacía gestitos al niño.

No entendía porque la señorita Uchiha estaba tan encaprichada con el niño, si ni siquiera lo veía, es mas ya ni se le acercaba para nada, ella era la que tenía siempre que estar pendiente del pequeño.

—Tienes unos bonitos ojos —susurró Akira acariciando la mejilla del bebé —son iguales a los de la señorita Sakura.

Y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, Akira se irguió, mirando al niño con los ojos entrecerrados. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar tonterías, sería imposible lo que estaba pensando.

—Regreso rápido, Souta —susurró aun sabiendo que el niño no le entendía.

Recogió todas las cosas del niño y bajó las escaleras con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, Karin ya le había regañado por lo ruidosa que podía ser. Hizo un leve asentimiento a la señora Lizth y siguió en dirección a la cocina, pero algo le llamó la atención de la conversación y se quedó a escuchar.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, se parecería a su compañera, la otra sirvienta que se pasaba todo los días espiando conversaciones ajenas, pero esa conversación trataba sobre el bebé y eso le interesaba, le tenía un gran cariño a Souta.

—…y ese niño se parece tanto a la estúpida de Sakura —comentó Karin con rabia —no hace más que llorar y cuando me le acerco no me acepta.

Lizth se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que eso podía pasar. Souta es tan hijo de esa chiquilla como de Sasuke, no podías esperar que fuera igual a tu primo.

La pelirroja bufó.

—Yo esperaba eso, él es lo único que me queda para recordar a Sasuke.

—Sí, pero…—

Akira se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Dejó todas las cosas en la cocina y salió al instante, para ir a la habitación de Souta y bajar con el niño en brazos.

— ¿A dónde lo llevas? —preguntó Lizth al verla cruzar la sala.

Akira se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

—A dar un paseo, está muy inquieto.

—Te quiero aquí en media hora —ordenó Karin entonces —ya sales demasiado con ese niño. Además aprovecha, porque en unos días nos marcharemos de Konoha y ya no serás necesaria.

La chica asintió, y salió casi pitando. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que la señorita Sakura siguiera pensando que su hijo estaba muerto, y más si Karin estaba ya planeando su ida de la aldea.

Corrió con cuidado hasta la casa de la señorita Hyuga, sabía que si iba a la casa de los Haruno todo empeoraría, le explicó a Hinata la situación y vio como la chica abrió sus ojos al máximo y miró al niño con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó con su dulce voz temblorosa.

Asintió.

—Totalmente. Y mire, heredo los ojos de su madre.

Hinata masculló algunas cosas que no entendió, miró al niño y sonrió aliviada.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Voltearon para ver como Tenten y Temari se dirigían hacia la Hyuga, parecían emocionadas y felices — ¡Sakura e Ino han vuelto! ¡Y lo mejor, Sasuke con ella y sin cargos!

Akira y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron.

Parecía que la vida y el destino estaban recompensando a Sakura por todas las desgracias que vivió.

.

.

.

Apenas desembarcaron, Sakura corrió junto a Sasuke a la casa de sus amigas. El Uchiha quería ir primero por Chiyo, pero no pudo ni dar un paso y se vio arrastrado por la pelirosa.

Durante varios minutos se vieron siendo abrazados por sus amigos, felices por su regreso y satisfechos porque al fin Sasuke era libre y un hombre inocente ante todos, los cargos de piratería también le quitaron gracias a la intervención del papa.

Gaara y Matsuri se reconciliaron en medio de un beso tierno y agradable.

Ino sonrió mientras Sai le abrazaba.

Naruto miró a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a Hinata. La vio minutos después, corriendo en su dirección con Tenten y Temari, y atrás de ellas una chiquilla con un bebé en brazos. Sonrió zorrunamente, la abrazó y besó.

Temari cogió a Shikamaru del codo y lo abrazó riendo. Él rodó los ojos y masculló algo que sonó a "problemático".

Tenten se abrazó a Neji, que estaba mirando en dirección a Naruto y Hinata, cuidando de que el rubio no se sobrepasara.

— ¡Señorita Sakura!

La pelirosa sonrió al ver a Akira. Pero la sonrisa se le congeló cuando ella le dio al bebé que cargaba entre brazos. Sasuke alzó las cejas sin entender nada, pero al ver que el niño sonrió y mostró sus ojos jades, iguales que a los de Sakura, supo lo siguiente que diría la chiquilla.

—Souta es su hijo. La señorita Karin mintió, ella lo secuestró. Pero me las he arreglado para que no se diera cuenta de nada. Ahora será feliz.

Sakura abrió los labios conmocionada. Apenas y creyéndose lo que oía. Miró a sus amigos iguales de sorprendidos que ella y luego a Sasuke, que se contuvo de ir en busca de su prima. El pelinegro no necesitó más explicaciones, ese niño era suyo, bastaba solo con verlo. Tocó vacilante las pequeñas manitas y cuando Souta atrapó sus dedos una sonrisa de pura felicidad se instaló en su rostro.

Sakura no quiso pensar en nada, ni en como Karin tuvo a su niño, ni todo el dolor que le causó. En ese momento sólo le importaba su hijo, Sasuke y ella misma.

Porque al sentir como el Uchiha pasó sus manos sobre sus hombros y al ver al bebé riendo en sus brazos, un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Ahora se sentía _completa. _

Con toda su familia, como soñó de niña.

_Absolutamente completa._

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, se que no se esperaban esto...¿Qué esperaban? sólo espero que el final les guste ^^**

**Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que dejaron desde que publiqué este fic, me alegraron y animaron mucho, pero todo tiene un principio y un fin, y Destino ha terminado.**

**Ahora sólo falta el epilogo.**

**Besos**

**Otra vez gracias.**

**Bella Scullw**


	28. Ep: Destino

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 28:**

**Epilogo: Destino.**

— ¡Frentona!

El grito de Ino, hizo que Sakura, que se hallaba tan cómodamente durmiendo, cayera al suelo de un golpe muy feo. Gruñó y la miró con ansias asesinas mientras se levantaba con lentitud, frotándose el golpe en la frente.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, cerda?

— ¡HOY ES TU BODA! —vociferó la rubia emocionada.

Sakura bufó, pero de buenas a primeras sonrió. Ese día, cinco meses después desde que desembarcaron en Konoha con Sasuke ya libre de cargos, y cuando Akira le dijo que Souta era su hijo, al fin se casaba. Y esos cinco meses habían sido una maravilla, al lado de Sasuke y su hijo había podido finalmente saborear la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad al lado del hombre que amaba. Su hijo era lo más maravilloso del mundo, cuando lo cargaba se sentía dichosa, al fin podía estar con él olvidando todos esos días donde lo creyó muerto.

Se dedicó a mimarlo y alimentarlo, a decirle todos los días cuanto lo amaba a pesar de que sabía que el nene no le entendía, pero se conformaba con las sonrisitas que le daba, lo que le hacía ver que sería más como ella en el carácter, eso era bueno. Sasuke era demasiado serio, aunque desde que estaban juntos se había vuelto algo mas cariñoso y muy, muy atento y preocupado.

Se notaba que estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Como no, Souta era un gran Uchiha. Y pensando en Uchihas, se levantó, su hijo estaba con Hinata, porque ese día seria la boda, al fin sería la señora Uchiha. Esta vez la boda seria valida. Lo cual la ilusionaba mucho.

—Quedaras mejor que la ultima vez, frentona —le dijo Ino mientras acomodaba el vestido en la cama y todo el maquillaje que llevaría.

Sonrió y asintió. A los pocos minutos ingresó al baño para darse una ducha rápida, la verdad quería ya estar casada con Sasuke, cerciorarse de que esos maravillosos cinco meses no habían sido un sueño. No podía ver a Sasuke, ya que Ino le había echado de la mansión donde ahora vivían para que no le viera ese día con el vestido de novia, ella no entendía la razón, si ya se había casado con Sasuke una vez y ya tenían un hijo y todo.

Claro, pero eso díganselo a Ino Yamanaka…

Mientras se secaba el cuerpo y se miraba al espejo del baño se acarició el cabello corto, a pesar de todo no le caía tan mal y le gustaba más ese estilo.

—Ya era hora —le increpó Ino cuando salió del baño con una bata y el cabello húmedo.

Rodó los ojos, la rubia estaba más nerviosa que ella.

Ino le hizo un gesto rápido y nervioso, para que se acercara a ella. Y mientras se sentaba donde le indicó vio brillar el reluciente anillo de compromiso que tenía su mejor amiga en la mano. Sai le había pedido matrimonio hace un mes exactamente, y ella claro que aceptó gustosa.

—Espero que vuelvas a tiempo para mi boda, eh, frentona —le refunfuñó Ino mientras comenzaba a preparas algo para hacer unas mascarillas —no te lo perdonaría si faltas.

Sakura rió.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Seria en seis meses, lo que le daba tiempo a ella y a Sasuke de ir viajando un buen tiempo antes de volver a Konoha. Su luna de miel por así decirle seria recorrer el mar en el barco del Uchiha todo el tiempo que fuera posible, solos, y en paz. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, partirían ese mismo día, después de la fiesta.

—Y ¿Vendrás también para la boda de Shikamaru y Temari?

—Claro…si es que el vago de Shika se anima a pedirle matrimonio.

Shikamaru consideraba que era demasiado "problemático" pedirle matrimonio a su novia, por lo que le resultó más sencillo que Temari se fuera a vivir con él a la nueva casa que compró.

—Oh, créeme que lo hará —rió la rubia divertía —, a menos que desee morir a manos de Gaara.

En esa ocasión ella se unió a la risa de su amiga, Gaara era muy sobre protector con su hermana, incluso Temari siendo mayor que él, y eso era algo que mantenía despierto al Nara más que cualquier cosa, sabía que con Gaara no podía ir diciendo "problemático", y que el pelirrojo estaba esperando a que él le pidiera la mano de su hermanita, o sino pronto irían al funeral de su amigo.

—Es bueno que Gaara se haya reconciliado con Matsuri… ¿No?

—Si, por un momento pensé que Matsuri volvería a correrle lanzándole cosas.

La castaña les había contado entre risas como había echado de su casa a Gaara el día que Sasuke salió herido.

—Bueno, cerda, mejor apúrate. Ya tengo ganas de ver a Souta.

—Hinata vendrá a las once —le informó la Yamanaka sin prestarle demasiado atención a sus palabras —aunque quedan tres horas.

—Lo sé, pero ya quiero abrazar a mi niño.

Hinata Hyuga…o más bien dicho Hinata Namikaze, como se le conocía ahora, siendo esposa de Naruto desde hace tres meses, estaba cuidando a Souta desde el día anterior. La pelirosa aun estaba insegura de haber hecho lo correcto al encargarle a su hijo, no es que no confiara en ella, sino que Hinata con dos meses de embarazo estaba en la etapa de antojos y mareos, y tal vez solo le hubiera complicado un poco más las cosas. Pero eliminó esos pensamientos al recordar que Tenten le aseguró que estaría pendiente de ellos.

Seguro Naruto estaba con Sasuke en la casa de Gaara, arreglándose para la boda. Naruto sería el padrino de bodas, y por estaba con su amigo. Realmente se había alegrado cuando ellos anunciaron su matrimonio y la verdad Naruto no había perdido tiempo, Hinata se embarazó rápidamente.

Cosa que hacia felices a Kushina y Minato Namikaze, aunque ellos lamentaban que Naruto se hubiera quedado en Konoha con su esposa.

—No es para tanto, frentona. Souta está contigo todo el tiempo.

Y ahí finalizaron su conversación.

Ino solita se las arregló para ayudarla a vestirse y maquillarse, el problema llegó cuando tenía que hacerle el peinado. Cuando la pelirosa tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, podía hacerle cualquier tipo de peinado y siempre quedaba hermosa. Ahora que su cabello le quedaba hasta unos centimetros antes de los hombros, muy difícilmente podía hacerle algún peinado. Se conformó con ondearle las puntas y recoger unos mechones con unos ganchos llenos de bonitos brillantes.

Mientras se ponía las sandalias de tacón, entró Shizune, su hermana discípula con un gran sonrisa y un ramo de flores que había traído de la tienda de Ino, ahora que su amiga vivía con Sai a la espera de que llegara el día de su matrimonio, había comprado un local e instalado una floristería, con gran éxito.

Shizune se paseaba de vez en cuando por ahí, en compañía de Itachi, si Itachi Uchiha, que al parecer había tenido un gran interés por la pelinegra, interés correspondido. Sakura estaba casi segura de que mantenían un romance oculto, aunque no tan oculto porque ya lo habían notado bastantes.

Hinata llegó al rato, con Souta en brazos, se lo habían encargado para que Ino no tuviera problemas en ayudarle a vestirse para la boda y al mismo tiempo atender al bebé. Mientras la Yamanaka terminaba de hacer los arreglos finales, Sakura sonrió a su hijo.

Gracias a Akira logró recuperarlo. No entendía completamente las razones de Karin que llevaron a que secuestrara a su hijo, y realmente le hubiera encantado escucharlas, pero ella y Lizth habían desaparecido cuando fueron a buscarlas. Al parecer alguien les avisó de que estaban allí y ya sabían todo.

Lo curioso del caso, era que Suigetsu Hozuki, un aldeano de Konoha, también había desparecido ese mismo día sin dejar rastros.

Ella y Sasuke discutieron todo, y decidieron no hacer nada en contra de Karin, después de todo, seguía siendo la prima de Sasuke y como ya habían recuperado a Souta no tenían porque querer lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Chiyo fue otra cosa, Sasuke se encargó personalmente de que la mujer fuera a la cárcel después de hacerla confesar.

.

.

.

En el país de viento, Suna, por los desiertos extensos un coche deambulaba entre la carretera solitaria. El sol era abrasador y se notaba que no había ningún pueblo cercano, lo cual era malo. Llevaban meses yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de no quedarse en ningún lugar en particular, con miedo de que hubieran puesto cargo contra ellas.

Conduciendo el coche, estaba un joven de cabello celeste-blanco y ojos violetas que silbaba despreocupadamente.

— ¿Cuándo llegaremos? —una joven pelirroja había asomado la cabeza por el coche.

—Ye te he dicho que en unos días, Karin —respondió irritado por haber escuchado la misma pregunta ciento de veces desde que les había sacado de Konoha.

Lizth se removió inquieta, mirando a su sobrina y la ansiedad presente en su rostro. Estaba claro que cometieron un error al secuestrar al hijo de Sakura y Sasuke, pero había sido un capricho de Karin y no se lo pudo negar. Ahora huían como criminales por todos lados, rogando porque Sasuke no hubiera mandado a por ellas.

Tenían suerte de que el día que Sasuke llegó, Suigetsu fue a su casa a avisarles, y les ayudó a escapar, cualquiera diría que fue por el dinero que Karin le ofreció en un primer instante para sacarlas antes de que fueran atrapadas, pero ella había notado que el joven no dejaba de ver a su sobrina con interés.

No sabía que pensar, Suigetsu no era más que un simple aldeano que no pertenecía a la clase alta, pero ellas ahora no podían decir mucho sobre su clase.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nos recibirán?

—Dale….que si —contestó Suigetsu rodando los ojos.

Karin se mordió el labio, nerviosa, ahora iban al país de la lluvia, donde el joven tenía familiares que les podían ayudar y tal vez comenzarían una nueva vida.

—Espero que sí.

Suigetsu apartó la mirada de la carretera y miró de reojo a la pelirroja, sonrió tenuemente, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía verle. Le gustaba, si, a pesar de lo arpía que era y todo eso, pero no entendía porque….como dicen el amor es ciego. Esa era la razón por la que le ayudó.

Como si hubiera sentido esa sonrisa, Karin sonrió débilmente correspondiéndole. Estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho y sabía que se merecía lo peor, como sucedía. Tenía el odio de su primo, quedó en la calle y ahora eran prófugos…

Solo esperaba una nueva oportunidad, tal vez…al lado de Suigetsu, el único que parecía preocuparse por ella.

Esperaba que sí.

.

.

.

En Konoha se celebraba la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, entre silbidos, aplausos y chillidos de emoción. Finalmente se unieron en matrimonio, verdadero, formando a la familia Uchiha completa.

Toda la aldea había sido invitada, y también los padres de Naruto y los conocidos de otros países y aldeas. En ese momento el gobernador no se encontraba, estaba siendo procesado por todos sus crímenes así que podían respirar tranquilamente.

La pelirosa estaba radiante, sus amigas le sonrieron cuando bajó del coche y se encaminó junto a su padre a la entrada de la iglesia. Su madre sostenía a su hijo. Después de su llegada su padre le pidió perdón y ella aceptó.

Era su padre y cometió un error, al igual que ella cuando le dijo todas esas cosas horribles al enterarse de que supuestamente su hijo había nacido muerto.

Pero ahora todo sería diferente.

Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado cuando se posicionó a su lado, miraron al padre que los iba a casar y sonrieron una vez más.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia se besaron y salieron juntos a la entrada, donde les lanzaron flores y gritaban brindando por su felicidad.

—Sé feliz —su madre le dio a Souta y le besó en la mejilla.

Shino y Fuuka también se acercaron, deseándoles prosperidad en su matrimonio. Shino ya había aceptado que Sakura amaba a Sasuke, así que sólo le quedó resignarse y tratar de amar a Fuuka, que también ponía más de su parte para que todo fuera bien. Con su hermana ya casada todos sus celos se desvanecieron.

Souta rió en los brazos de su madre, moviendo sus puños de forma graciosa.

— ¡Sasuke-teme, felicidades, ´ttebayo! —gritoneó Naruto.

Todos los demás secundaron sus palabras mientras lanzaban pétalos en torno a los novios.

Fueron a la fiesta que habían organizado todos sus amigos, y se dedicaron a pasar un rato agradable, tirando el ramo de flores que cayó sobre las manos de Tenten, quien miró a Neji emocionado, el ojiperla no pudo hacer más que sonreírle, la amaba lo suficiente para pedirle matrimonio en unos meses, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

Naruto dijo algunas palabras como padrino que era, algunas que causaron la risa de todos, y un golpe a pulso por parte de Kushina, tan hiperactiva como él.

Minato se encargó de calmarlos mientras Sasuke había dicho un "dobe" y le otorgó la palabra a Gaara, que luego de unas cuantas amenazas a Shikamaru para la diversión de Temari, pidió matrimonio a Matsuri.

La castaña le aceptó en un mar de lágrimas.

—Todos son felices —dijo Sakura dulcemente. Sasuke sonrió levemente, pasando su mano por la cintura de su esposa y conduciéndola a la pista de baile mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar la nueva melodía.

—Hmp, si.

Divisaron a Naruto sacando a una sonrojada Hinata a la pista de baile, bailaron cerca de ellos. Hinata estaba roja, suponían que el embarazo la había puesto más tímida de lo normal, lo cierto era que se alegraban de verle feliz, solo Hinata le había devuelto toda la alegría a Naruto, que estaba ilusionado con la espera de su primer hijo.

Por otro lado vieron a Nagato bailando con Shion, el pelirrojo había llegado en representación de Pein, quien se había auto invitado a la boda, y al final no pudo asistir por estar de cuarta luna de miel con Konan. Shion parecía ciertamente interesada en el pelirrojo, o tal vez más en su dinero. No podían saberlo.

—Todo es como debe ser ¿No, Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp…si.

Sakura sonrió de forma deslumbrante, empinándose y dándole un beso corto en los labios. Se apartó rápidamente, pues sabía que Sasuke buscaría continuar el beso de forma más profunda y en medio de una pista de baile con todos los invitados mirándoles, no era una idea muy buena que digamos.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos? Tenemos que estar aquí para la boda de nuestros amigos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Vendremos cuando se casen, no me perdería el verles hacer el ridículo a esos idiotas.

— ¿Y después?

El Uchiha la miró intensamente, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Hmp…después vendrá lo que tenga que venir, Sa-ku-ra

Y la besó con bastante pasión.

.

.

.

— ¡No olvides visitarnos, o te ira mal, ´ttebane! —chilló Kushina a su lado, Minato asintió sonriente.

Los dos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta el puerto, con todos siguiéndoles. Gaara y Sai le despidieron con un abrazo y se quedaron en tierra con sus respectivas novias. Sakura se despidió entre lágrimas de sus amigas y con la ayuda de Sasuke se subieron en el barco.

Todos agitaron las manos cuando zarparon.

Sakura rió levemente, apoyada en la cubierta, con Sasuke a su lado.

—Volveremos —dijo.

—Lo sé. —sonrió la pelirosa dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El viento marino les revolvió los cabellos. Atrás de ellos, todos los marineros estaban en sus posiciones. Pronto no vieron más que el océano rodeándoles.

—Te amo —dijo Sakura.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente, recordando todo desde que huyó de su casa, cuando Pein les ofreció entrar a Akatsuki, jamás pensó que al entrar en ese camino incierto y peligroso le pondría a Sakura en su camino y encontraría su destino.

Su destino que era estar a su lado, con su hijo.

—Yo también te amo, hmp…—le abrazó y besó su cabello.

Se quedaron mirando el océano un buen tiempo, sonriendo y sabiendo que al fin habían superado todos los obstáculos, y serian felices, no para siempre, pero serian felices.

Juntos, cumpliendo su _destino_.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento…T^T, nah XD, estoy sentimental.**_

_**Querían un epilogo largo, lo sé, pero por más que intente sólo así salió, y como les dije lo base en Pasión, así que no le hice nada a Karin, en la versión original supuestamente esta por el desierto herida después de que le roban y la dejan tirada, pero…la verdad yo no odio tanto a Karin y la deje con Suigetsu, todos merecen una nueva oportunidad…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas y todos lo que leyeron esta historia.**_

_**Alexa, kyo nakamura, Chiharu No Natsumi, yoss, setsuna17, leontinees, brenda ponce, Misaki Lollipop, Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo, zeldalove Akira-chan, Queen-Of-The Shadow, Tathiz-Haruno28, Awase Kagami Ayumi, Wendy, Imperial - doll, kuroi-kagura, sirena oscura, riza-17, kuroi-kagura, MinakoUchiha, sakura dUchiha 809, feer'uchiha 8D, angela, Hope, kaoruchan17, LEGNA, ELFO LUZ, Aiko-Uchiha05, Calipitachix, Tsukimine12, ana lopez, Mitorolas, nigixi, .-sakura cullen 2328-., ana, dmy, OOANDISAOO, Misaki Lollipop, itszel, Natsumi No Chiharu, Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore, indigoooo, Strikis, , .c, cherry627**__**, uchihasakura01 .**_

_**Muchas gracias por todas sus palabras que me animaron para seguir hasta el final esta historia ^^, no saben cuan agradecida estoy.**_

_**Otro fic terminado. A pesar de eso, tengo en mente otro SasuSaku, espero poder publicarlo en un mes o por ahí, es que tengo tantos fics que no debo enfrascarme en otro hasta terminar algunos ^^U**_

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


End file.
